Puesto en Evidencia
by theloverpea
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Volver de los muertos puede ser una tarea complicada. Con un nuevo caso en el horizonte, reconstruir una vida es una cosa… reconstruir una amistad otra. Para Sherlock y John, las cosas podrían nunca ser las mismas. SPOILERS TEMPORADA 2.
1. La Casa Deshabitada

_**GIVEN IN EVIDENCE**_

**Historia original de verityburns, sólo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seis meses después de <em>The Reichenbach Fall<em>**

—¡Se va a matar!

El profundo desapruebo en la voz de Sally era tan estridente como siempre y Lestrade suspiró mientras se giraba para encararse a ella.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando en los robos?

—¿Y _tú_?

Su boca se tensó y miró atrás hacia la calle, ya oscura en una tarde a finales de Diciembre, donde John Watson sufría los cuidados de una guapa paramédico, su magullada cara regularmente iluminada por las parpadeantes luces a su alrededor.

—No puedes dejar que siga así —insistió Sally de nuevo. —Es pura suerte que no esté muerto aún; uno de esos tenía un cuchillo, sabes.—Movió su brazo hacia un coche de policía cercano, en el que el segundo aspirante a ladrón estaba siendo metido, junto a sus deseos de una vida como rey del crimen.

—John puede arreglárselas por sí solo.

Sally agitó su cabeza. —Pensarías que se habría asentado un poco, ahora que...—Se calló, por una vez analizando la frase antes de soltarla.

—El nombre de Sherlock fue limpiado —le recordó Lestrade tersamente. —¿Por qué no te haces útil y haces algunas entrevistas? Se ve que la víctima tiene amigos en altos puestos.

—Ya está hecho. — Sally alzó una libreta en su mano. —Señor —añadió. Pasó una página. —El viejo está bien, sólo un poco agitado; estaba tomando un atajo por el callejón cuando fue asaltado por Beavis y Butt-Head*. — Lanzó una mordaz mirada hacia los delincuentes mientras el coche que les retenía pasaba por su lado, y volvió a hojear sus notas. —Tengo su declaración, más el testigo de dos dependientes y un tío que vendía _The Big Issue_ en la esquina. Son todos iguales: John es un 'buen samaritano' que simplemente pasaba por ahí, justamente en el lugar apropiado en la hora adecuada, bla bla bla. — Miró arriba. —Señor, está pasando demasiado a menudo.

Lestrade intentó quitársela de encima pero Sally seguía igual de tenaz que siempre. Haber sido demostrada equivocada en el pasado no había reprimido su naturaleza sospechosa de ningún modo… que era lo que la hacía una jodidamente buena agente. La mayoría del tiempo.

Lestrade suspiró de nuevo. —No se ha vuelto un vigilante. Simplemente parece tener un olfato para situaciones peligrosas, y ninguna indecisión para involucrarse en ellas. — Encontró su mirada, poniendo algo de autoridad en la suya. —No está rompiendo ninguna ley y en realidad está haciendo algo de bien. Déjale en paz.

—Pero, señor…

—Es una orden, Sargento. Tu interferencia fue lejos de ser útil la última vez y no le está ayudando ahora. Déjalo estar.

La boca de Sally se torció rebeldemente pero se remitió un poco. —Te culparás a ti mismo si acaba acuchillado un día de estos —murmuró. —Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, viendo en qué medida va.

Lestrade le echó una mirada feroz y ella se fue resoplando, girando sobre su talón y dando fuertes pisadas. La observó marchar y después volvió a mirar a su amigo, que ahora sostenía su mandíbula hacia arriba beligerantemente, y se negaba rotundamente a aceptar una manta.

—No digo que estés equivocada —murmuró, una vez que Sally estaba lejos del alcance del oído — Pero ahora mismo, estoy bastante seguro que vivir peligrosamente es la única cosa que le mantiene vivo.

oOo

—¿Todo bien, Billy? —inquirió John a uno de los jóvenes sin techo encogido en una sudadera inadecuada para la temperatura actual, que estaba claramente esperándole mientras se acercaba a 221B unas horas más tarde. —¿Tu muñeca te está haciendo jugarretas otra vez? ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo?

—No, está bien, Doctor Watson. Mucho mejor, gracias. —Billy estiró su brazo y lo liberó del bolsillo delantero de su sudadera, y torció su mano, demostrando un buen rango de movilidad, aunque sus dedos estaban azules por el frío.

—¿Qué le han pasado a tus guantes esta vez? —preguntó John resignadamente.

Billy se encogió de hombros, arañando el suelo con la punta de una muy malgastada zapatilla de deporte. —¿Siempre hay alguien con más frío, sabe? — Miró hacia arriba, su mirada medio de disculpa, medio cabezota.

John intentó fruncir el ceño, pero no duró mucho. Suspiró, observando la delgada cara y los brillantes ojos frente a él. —Lo sé. — Sacó sus llaves, y movió su cabeza hacia la entrada. —Ven arriba, creo que tengo un par de repuesto en algún lado. Puedes envolver tus dedos en una taza de té mientras los busco.

—Er… — Billy le estaba contemplando cuidadosamente, sin duda tomando nota del arañazo recién vendado en su mejilla y de la herida oscureciéndose en la esquina de su mandíbula. —Lo siento, Doctor Watson… Puedo ver que está cansado, pero hay algo…

John estuvo instantáneamente en alerta. —¿Noticias? —exigió. —¿Alguna palabra sobre Moriarty?

Billy sacudió su cabeza. —No. No, lo siento, nada de eso. Aún no hay ningún susurro sobre él. Es algo… raro, no sé… — Dejó su frase a medias. —¿Podría venir y verlo?

John vaciló. Estaba cansado… muy, muy cansado, y adolorido- los dolores yendo hasta sus huesos esta vez. En su mente imaginó un baño caliente, un vaso de whisky, una butaca al lado del fuego…

Agitó un brazo. —Guíame.

—Fue Myra quién se dio cuenta —Billy dijo, mientras caminaban hacia el final de la calle y alrededor de la esquina.

—¿Myra? ¿'_Me he torcido el tobillo pateando a un acosador en los huevos_' Myra?

La sonrisa de Billy relució en las lámparas. —La única Myra —afirmó. —Aún te está agradecida por haberle vendado después de eso, por cierto.

—Le habría dado un premio por servicio público, si hubiera podido —respondió John. —Una venda elástica no fue nada.

Billy le lanzó una mirada. —Para nosotros lo es, Doctor Watson.

—Así que ¿dónde vamos? —preguntó John rápidamente, ignorando el sentimiento antes de que pudiera alcanzarle.

—No está lejos —prometió Billy, encaminándose hacia una calle lateral. —Esta casa está aparentemente abandonada, lleva vacía durante varios años. Myra se apalanca aquí a veces.

John asintió, siguiendo a Billy mientras éste continuaba, y finalmente se agachó y pasó bajo una pieza suelta de madera, entrando en el patio trasero de un edificio en ruinas. John tuvo que retorcerse por el agujero- era un poco más fornido que la esbelta figura de Billy, a pesar del peso que había perdido estos últimos meses.

Una ventana abierta dio paso a un sótano con unas desvencijadas escaleras que llevaban arriba. —Segundo piso —anunció Billy, liderando el camino. —Alguien ha estado viniendo aquí, pero Myra no les ha visto. Aunque le ha puesto nerviosa- se ha ido ya.

Empujó una puerta y John la atravesó, su mirada clavándose en las señales de vida delante de la ventana- una caja abierta, colillas, un periódico… Miró a Billy, que le afirmó con la cabeza a que procediera. Por un momento, tuvo un flashback de las varias veces en las que se le había señalado la dirección de pruebas aleatorias, y había sido esperado a que se le ocurriera algo útil… o, por lo menos, algo que no fuera _aburrido_. John cerró sus ojos, el espectro de Sherlock tan vívido en su mente que casi podía oír el siseo de su abrigo arremolinándose frente suyo, oler esa distintiva mezcla de químicos y ardiente impaciencia…

Exhaló lentamente y con deliberación. —Está bien. — Apretó su mandíbula, recogiendo los hilos dispersos de sí mismo y volviéndolos a unir en su interior de nuevo. —¿Qué estoy mirando? —Salió un poco más abrupto de lo que pretendía pero Billy se lo tomó con calma, indicando la ventana.

—La vista.

John dio un paso adelante enérgicamente y miró hacia el horizonte de Londres.

—Más abajo.

John movió sus ojos hacia abajo a nivel de tejado, notando inmediatamente el familiar toldo rojo del café Speedy's. Automáticamente, su mirada se deslizó hacia arriba y pudo ver las ventanas del 221B, que estaban débilmente iluminadas- La Sra. Hudson debía haberse dejado la puerta que daba a la entrada abierta de nuevo.

—¿Ve lo que digo? —Billy dijo. —Es sólo una casa que está más o menos al lado de _tu_ casa. Podría no significar nada- ¿pero por qué alguien ha estado sentándose en _esta_ ventana? No hay nada más aquí y Myra dice que las habitaciones traseras son más cálidas. — Se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento si he malgastado su tiempo, Doctor Watson, pero me ha estado preocupando.

—No, has hecho lo correcto, Billy. — John frunció el ceño mientras se giraba sobre su talón, inspeccionando el resto de la sala. Sacó una linterna para suplementar la luz que venía de las lámparas de la calle, y se volvió y concentró en el área alrededor de él, agachándose en sus muslos para examinar el suelo y el alféizar de la ventana, la frase '_el polvo es elocuente'_ haciendo eco en la parte trasera de su mente hasta que la bloqueó.

_Había_ un par de marcas en el alféizar, notó, mirándolas con más detenimiento. Simétricas y con una forma bastante distintiva…

En algún lugar en su cabeza una alarma estaba sonando, pero la asociación era tan inesperada que le costó un rato hacerla.

—Creo que alguien está viniendo. —Billy sonaba algo nervioso. —¿Quiere que vaya y mire…?

—Espera. — La voz de John era callada pero extremadamente autoritaria mientras se movía hacia delante, cogiendo a Billy por un delgado brazo y empujándole detrás de la puerta. Estuvieron de pie en silencio, escuchando… ruido del tráfico, una sirena lejana, y luego un crujido definitivo de las escaleras de debajo.

John habló cerca de la oreja de Billy. —Si alguien viene aquí, quiero que te mantengas al margen hasta que esté en la habitación, y te escapes por detrás de él. Sal de la casa, ¿me has entendido?

—Pero…

—Billy. —La mano de John se apretó en advertencia. —Va en serio. Sal de la casa y no vuelvas. Si no vengo a casa en una hora, envía un mensaje a Lestrade, ¿de acuerdo?

La cara de Billy hizo una mueca de preocupación. —¿Sabe quién es?

John sacudió su cabeza. —No sé _quién_ es, pero tengo una idea bastante clara de… — Interrumpió su frase al escuchar otro crujido, mucho más cerca esta vez. —Necesito que hagas esto por mí, Billy, ¿vale? No me defraudes.

Los ojos de Billy estaban muy abiertos y alarmados, pero respondió a la urgencia de la petición de John. Sus hombres se enderezaron y asintió con la cabeza.

—Buen hombre. — Con un último apretujón en su hombro, John le soltó y se retiró en las sombras, haciendo un listado mental de cualquier cosa que llevara que pudiera utilizarse como arma. Tristemente, la lista no era larga. Se centró en su respiración, una calma familiar apoderándose de él mientras la puerta se abría, aunque su inquietud por Billy malbarataba su atención.

La figura que entró era alta, de hombros anchos, y se movía con una seguridad atlética que delataba un entreno avanzado. '_No habría ninguna deshonra en…_' John empujó el pensamiento sin compasión. Vio con alivio como Billy se deslizaba silenciosamente fuera de la puerta y se despidió del chico en su mente, concentrándose en el intruso que llevaba una bolsa de viaje y parecía ignorar su presencia.

Encaminándose directamente al otro lado de la habitación, el hombre dejó su bolsa encima de la caja y la abrió, sus movimientos practicados, y automáticamente miró a través de la ventana. John esperó, queriendo estar absolutamente seguro, pero no podía esperar mucho tiempo… Tan pronto como la primera parte de un rifle desarmado apareció, hizo su jugada, explotando desde su esquina y chocando contra el hombre con la máxima velocidad que pudo acumular en tan poca distancia, utilizando su brazo para golpear con la linterna que sujetaba, haciendo una parábola en un arco despiadado.

Tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa, y el hombre estaba claramente sorprendido mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás, pero sus reacciones eran fenomenalmente rápidas… ya se estaba alejando, volteándose, y el golpe de John silbó a través del aire vacío. Fue forzado a virar para evitar la mano que buscaba su muñeca, consiguiendo sólo un punzante golpe antes de retirarse, buscando una apertura.

El hombre gruñó y se movió hacia delante. —No luchas como un okupa. —Su voz era monótona y sin acento. Fría. La luz de la ventana cayó sobre la cara de John y su oponente paró abruptamente. —Bueno, esto es conveniente. — Sonaba divertido. —Muy servicial de tu parte, estoy seguro. — Se inclinó, dejando las partes del rifle que sujetaba en la caja antes de enderezarse y hacer petar sus nudillos.

John mantuvo su posición, seguro de que estaba fuera de alcance por el momento. —Así que, ¿quién te ha mandado? —exigió. —¿A qué viene esto?

El hombre se encogió de hombros. —Cumpliendo un contrato —dijo. —Honor de ladrones, y todo eso. Ya me entiendes.

—Ni remotamente.

—No es mi problema. — Se lanzó hacia delante y John estaba en problemas.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo. Sabiendo la tentación contra la que luchaba constantemente, hizo absolutamente lo mejor que pudo, sacando cada truco que había aprendido, valiéndose de toda su experiencia y pericia, luchando con todo lo que tenía… pero el otro hombre tenía unos buenos dieciocho quilos de más y todo era músculo, complementado con un nivel de entreno con el que John rara vez se había encontrado antes.

El fin era inevitable, el único método en la duda, hasta que John finalmente tropezó, su pie aterrizando en la linterna que había soltado en algún punto y torciéndose debajo de él mientras caía pesadamente en su espalda. Su oponente estuvo encima de él inmediatamente.

John arropó su barbilla contra los dedos que forzaban su camino alrededor de su cuello, pero sabía que no había esperanza. '_Ninguna deshonra en esto…_' El pensamiento volvió de nuevo, el pensamiento que tenía cada vez, pero el cual el soldado en su interior nunca podría aceptar. Esta vez era diferente. Sus manos arañaron el suelo, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar como arma, pero no había nada.

Su visión se estaba oscureciendo, brillantes motas de luz pasando a través de sus ojos hasta que el hombre tomando su vida no era más que un borrón… un conductor… una puerta abierta hacia el camino que había querido caminar desde los últimos seis meses. ¿Caminar? Joder… _correr_. Fuertes pulgares alcanzaron el pico del cartílago de su laringe y John se relajó, ya siendo capaz de oír la voz de Sherlock llamando su nombre.

Sonrió, la paz apoderándose de él por primera vez desde hace demasiado, demasiado tiempo. Estaba tan cansado, tan deprimido, tan vacío y solo. Dejó que su cabeza cayera sin protesta mientras su consciencia por fin se deslizaba felizmente lejos.

'_Nos vemos pronto…_'

* * *

><p>NT: (*) La autora hace referencia a la famosa serie estadounidense Beavis and Butthead.<p> 


	2. El Hombre Encapuchado

**Historia original de verityburns, sólo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

><p>—¡John! <em>Venga<em>, John...

"_Dame un jodido segundo_" fue el primer pensamiento de John cuando se encontró a sí mismo siendo aupado en una posición de asiento. Estaba al tanto de que alguien le estaba trayendo de vuelta, un gran mano deslizándose bajo su hombro por detrás y presionándose suavemente contra su plexo solar, pero no quería que su mente se aclarara…. Ahora mismo aún era capaz de sentir la presencia de Sherlock por todo su alrededor.

—_Venga_.

El dolor era agonizante, cada respiro un gran esfuerzo, y por largos minutos John se apoyó en el cuerpo que le sostenía mientras jadeaba, buscando aire. Gradualmente su fuerza empezó a volver y fue capaz de centrarse, su mirada yendo al cuerpo de su reciente oponente el cual estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo con la empuñadora de algo mortal surgiendo de su nuca. "_No exactamente una arma policial_."

Sus cejas mentales alzándose más alto de lo que sus físicas podían, John torció su cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Entonces los abrió. Los cerró. Los abrió.

—¿Estoy muerto? — Su voz era meramente un susurro ronco.

—La evidencia sugiere que no.

—Soñando. — John cerró sus ojos de nuevo. —Estoy soñando.

Fue inclinado hacia delante, y entonces el hombre de detrás se movió por su alrededor, cayendo en cuclillas a su lado y sujetando sus hombros.

—Sé que es una sorpresa, John, pero debemos movernos.

John tendió una mano, la cual el hombre cogió inmediatamente, pero John se resistió a su tirón y se inclinó bruscamente hacia delante en cambio, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Se miraron el uno el otro, los dos aferrándose a ello, y entonces John lentamente alzó su otra mano y empujó hacia atrás la capucha que ensombrecía la cara de su rescatador. No había duda alguna en esos pómulos.

—Sherlock…

Los ojos de John rastreaban frenéticamente todos los detalles que podía distinguir en la tenue luz pero su mano tenía otras ideas, apretando su agarre en la capucha de Sherlock y tirando de él en un abrazo que parecía tan _correcto_ como completamente increíble.

El brazo libre de Sherlock se envolvió a su alrededor, y por un momento John sintió largos dedos apretándose convulsivamente en su chaqueta pero entonces la presión disminuyó.

—Sí, yo también estoy contento de verte, pero realmente necesitamos irnos ya, John.

John no le soltó.

—¿John? — Sherlock torpemente dio unas palmaditas en su espalda. —John, en serio. Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo. — Intentó apartarse. —¡John!

Aún sin soltar alguna de sus manos, John se alejó ligeramente, sus ojos abiertos como platos e incrédulos.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —graznó.

Sherlock le sonrió. —De verdad soy yo. —le prometió. —Incluso sin un cuello de abrigo para levantar.

John casi se rió, pero eso amenazaba en convertirse en un sollozo así que se lo tragó. —¡No puedo creer… sobreviviste esa caída! —consiguió decir. Empujó la cabeza de Sherlock a un lado, buscando cicatrices, intentando hacer que su cerebro aceptara lo que estaba viendo.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se desvaneció. —Yo… — Frunció el ceño. —Venga. —Se puso de pie mientras John le soltaba, y entonces alzó a John a sus pies también. —¿Puedes andar?

La mirada de John se deslizó hacia la bastante andrajosa sudadera con capucha de Sherlock y sus desteñidos tejanos, luchando por hacer coincidir la imagen con las memorias de su amigo.

"_Sherlock está vivo_." Dejó que este conocimiento hiciera eco en su cabeza y consiguió asentir con la cabeza mientras su sentido de propósito era renacido, restaurando energía a sus músculos ya exhaustos de hace tiempo. —Claro que puedo andar.

oOo

—Supongo que el puñetero de Mycroft lo organizó —se quejó John con voz ronca una hora más tarde. —Hacer ver que estabas muerto, quiero decir. Justo el tipo de cosa que ese gilipollas haría.

—No intentes hablar.

John tomó otro doloroso sorbo del té que Sherlock le había preparado y sonrió hacia el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina. —¿Qué, nada de críticas fraternales? ¿Pensaba que habías dicho que te habías recuperado?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al mover sus ojos hacia Sherlock. —¿Te _has_ recuperado? Parece que estás bien, no cojeas, tus articulaciones parecen estar bien… pero esa caída… Te _vi_… — Se estiró a través de la mesa y agarró el antebrazo de Sherlock. —Te vi… Sentí… — Sus dedos se movieron a la muñeca de Sherlock y miró abajo mientras contaba los estables latidos. El pulso era un poco rápido pero estaba _ahí_… John tuvo que forzarse a soltarle. —Lo siento. —Se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa.

—Necesitas descansar tu garganta.

—Llevo hablando conmigo mismo seis meses, simplemente tendrás que soportarlo. — John vaciló. —Mira… limpiamos tu nombre, sabes. No fue ni siquiera difícil; la historia de Moriarty estaba llena de agujeros y no la defendió- parece que ha desaparecido, en realidad. —Se inclinó hacia delante, observando a Sherlock con ahínco y forzando su voz a que durara… para soltar las palabras que tenía que decir. —No sé por qué sentiste que tenías que hacer… lo que hiciste. Pero no había ninguna necesidad, la verdad; ésa nunca es la respuesta. Tienes amigos, Sherlock- gente que plantará cara por ti no importa el qué; no necesitas…

—John, por favor deja de hablar.

John levantó sus manos en el aire. —Está bien, habla _tú_ entonces. Obviamente, deben de haberte revivido pero ¿qué pasó después de eso? ¿Dónde has estado recuperándote todo este tiempo y cómo…? — Su voz finalmente se apagó y cogió su té, moviendo el brazo para indicar que una respuesta era definitivamente requerida.

—Necesito una ducha.

John hizo un ruido de protesta.

—Yo… Mira, ¿el mensaje que recibí después de que llegáramos a casa?

John asintió.

—Eso eran buenas noticias. Creo que el peligro ya ha acabado. Puedo quedarme… si eso es lo que quieres.

John boqueó en completo desconcierto. Abrió la boca pero Sherlock levantó una mano.

—No más charla. Me voy a duchar, y después me… explicaré, y después de eso… — Vaciló. —Después de eso, depende de ti.

Se levantó y John frunció el ceño algo confuso, viendo a Sherlock caminar por el pasillo y reprimiendo el impulso de seguirle.

"_Bueno, eso ha sido raro."_

Se quedó sentado por un momento, escuchando los sonidos de otra persona en el apartamento._ La_ otra persona. En _su_ apartamento. Sintiéndose algo tonto se pellizcó su propio brazo, y sonrió al resultante '_ouch'._

Poniendo los ojos en blanco a sí mismo se levantó, llevando su té en una mano y masajeándose la garganta con la otra- menos mal que los analgésicos que Sherlock le había forzado tomar una vez habían llegado a casa estaban tomando efecto y ya no se sentía tanto como una herida portátil. Bueno, o bien eran los drogas o la euforia, una o la otra. Probablemente las dos. Sacudió su cabeza a los bastante aleatorios pensamientos que disparaban en su cerebro- habían mil preguntas compitiendo por su atención pero ninguna de ellas podía mantenerse por mucho rato. No paraba de mirar al cuchillo que Sherlock había recuperado de la nuca del francotirador, que ahora estaba encima de la mesa. Prueba de la realidad, atraía su mirada repetidamente.

Más tranquilizado por el sonido de salpicaduras en el baño, deambuló hacia la ventana del salón y miró afuera, tratando vagamente de localizar la habitación en la casa abandonada donde todo había dado tal dramático giro. Un movimiento desde la calle captó su mirada y miró abajo para ver a Billy temblando al lado de los enrejados, su delgada cara relajándose al ver que John le saludaba. Billy asintió con la cabeza y se medio-giró para irse, pero John de repente se sintió mal por no haber pensado en él antes- ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba el pobre chaval ahí fuera? Alzó una mano en un gesto de '¡espera!' y dejó su té en la mesa antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta- pausándose para comprobar si aún podía oír a Sherlock- y trotó rápidamente por las escaleras.

—¿Por qué ninguno de vosotros llama el jodido timbre? —demandó, con una sonrisa para quitar el ácido de sus palabras.

Los ojos de Billy se ensancharon. —¿Está bien, Doctor Watson? ¡Suena fatal!

John apartó la preocupación. —Estoy bien, Billy. Mejor que bien, en realidad. — Su sonrisa no podía ser contenida. Quería gritar– o graznar – sus noticias por los tejados pero sería mejor esperar y comprobarlo con Sherlock primero. —¿Pudiste escaparte sin problemas, entonces?

Billy parpadeó y John se dio cuenta que debía parecer completamente perturbado– un herido y magullado hombre que simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

—He llamado al Sr. Wiggins —el chico soltó, después de un momento. —Sé que dijo que esperara una hora y después fuera a la policía, pero no podía simplemente… ese tío era gigante… no debí haberle dejado y ahora se le ve… bueno… — Miró a John dudosamente.

John tomó un paso adelante y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. —Hiciste absolutamente lo correcto. — Se atascó entre asentir con la cabeza en apruebo y sacudirla en continua incredulidad, el movimiento resultante poniendo a Billy más nervioso que nunca.

John intentó controlar sus rasgos, pero era imposible. Se rió, la felicidad brotando de él. —¡Siendo sincero, podrías confesar haberte comido la última _jammie dodgers_ y salirte con la tuya ahora mismo!

La tensión se aflojó en Billy y le sonrió de vuelta. —Esperaba que todo fuera bien, pero el Sr. Wiggins me colgó… ¡y entonces su amigo pasó pitando diez minutos más tarde como una rata fuera de una alcantarilla!

John rió por lo bajo ante la referencia a _Monty Python_. Billy había recibido una paliza de un par de yuppies en Halloween que había conllevado a John a arrastrarle hasta su piso para tratarle. Desde que vio su colección de DVD, el chaval había empezado a citar aleatoriamente _Python_ para intentar hacer que John sonriera. Algo que no había tenido mucho éxito hasta ahora.

—Escucha, tengo que volver adentro, ¿vale? ¿Tienes algún sitio planeado para esta noche? — John metió su mano en el bolsillo, pero Billy inmediatamente se apartó, alzando sus manos.

—Estoy bien, Doctor Watson —insistió. —Tampoco se trata de empezar a cogerle su dinero, con todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

John no insistió. —Cuídate, ¿vale? Hasta pronto. —Estaba a mitad de la puerta cuando cayó en cuenta sobre algo —¡Billy!

El muchacho trotó de vuelta hacia él.

—¿_'Su amigo'_? —inquirió. —¿Has dicho que '_su amigo'_ pasó pitando por tu lado?

Billy asintió.

—¿Amigo de quién te refieres?

—Um… del Sr. Wiggins. — El tono de Billy tenía un 'pues claro' en él.

—¿De la red sin techo?

Billy asintió de nuevo y John frunció el ceño. —Sólo has estado en Londres desde finales de junio, ¿verdad? —Obtuvo otra desconcertada afirmación de cabeza. —Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que Sher… que el hombre que pasó por tu lado era un amigo de Wiggins?

Billy parecía confuso. —Bueno, tal vez 'amigo' es la palabra incorrecta, pero los he visto juntos —explicó. —No muy a menudo, eso sí, pero sí de vez en cuando. Como hermanos, esos dos.

John se lo quedó mirando. —¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Um… desde casi todo el tiempo que he estado aquí. —Billy informó. Frunció el ceño, pensativo. —El junio pasado, seguro, porque era el cumpleaños de Phil y el Sr. Wiggins le dio dos paquetes de cigarrillos y vi que los obtuvo de Siggy.

—¿Siggy?

Billy se encogió de hombres, un poco avergonzado. —Es lo que le llamo en mi cabeza- por los cigarrillos, en realidad. Siempre los tiene. Pregunté al Sr. Wiggins sobre él, pero me dio una hostia en la oreja y me dijo que me metiera en mis propios jodidos asuntos.

John se mantuvo de pie en la puerta, que parecía temblar a su alrededor. —Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que… _Siggy_ ha estado por aquí desde julio? ¿Y que no ha estado en… no sé… muletas, o algo así?

Billy se encogió de hombros. —Me pareció que estaba bien. Quiero decir, era muy reservado, nunca hablando con nadie de verdad aparte del Sr. Wiggins, y sólo aparecía de vez en cuando. A veces parecía que había estado en una pelea, pero nunca nada serio.

—Vale… vale…

—¿Seguro que está bien, Doctor Watson? ¿Necesita que…?

John consiguió sonreír. —Todo está bien, Billy. Ve tirando.

No recordó mucho más hasta que abrió las cortinas de la ducha.

oOo

Sherlock escogió no protegerse cuando registró la expresión de John. Si había un puñetazo en camino, lo tomaría.

Cuidadoso de no hacer movimientos repentinos, bajó sus brazos cautelosamente desde donde habían estado aclarando champú de su pelo- su marca preferida, había notado, aunque no la botella que había dejado.

—Date la vuelta. — John dibujó un círculo con un dedo y Sherlock lentamente hizo una rotación de 360 grados como había sido indicado, consciente de toda la prueba que John _no estaba _encontrando.

—Ninguna marca en ti —observó John. —Nada importante, en todo caso. Ciertamente nada que sea de hace seis meses que sugiera una caída de un alto edificio.

Sherlock permaneció en silencio, dándole a John tiempo para que lo pensara bien… que es lo que hizo.

—Sólo un truco de magia.

Sherlock asintió, abriendo su boca para hablar pero cerrándola de nuevo, temiendo empeorar las cosas.

—Está bien. — John devolvió la cortina en su posición inicial y se marchó andando.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y deseó haberlos cerrado medio segundo antes; antes de haber visto la mirada que había puesto en la cara de su mismísimo mejor amigo.

oOo

Fueron unos diez minutos más tarde cuando Sherlock volvió a la sala de estar, vestido en su propia ropa por primera vez desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Había considerado vestir sólo su bata para parecer más vulnerable, pero John podría reconocer tal deliberada estratagema. Optó por un traje negro y una camisa gris oscuro, que parecía un adecuadamente arrepentido atuendo.

John estaba sentado en su butaca y Sherlock tomó su sitio de enfrente y debatió cómo romper el hielo.

—Moriarty está muerto —empezó, que ciertamente recibió una reacción.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Hace seis meses. Se disparó a sí mismo en la cabeza en la terraza de Barts, no mucho antes de que llegases ahí.

—He estado buscándole.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces qué le pasó al cuerpo? Nada en los periódicos, nadie sabe… — John paró, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Mycroft.

—Mycroft —aceptó Sherlock.

—Entonces todo eso de 'no hablar'- que sí pareció un poco repentino, la verdad- eso era sólo una…

—Una fachada. Sí. — Sherlock intentó sonreír una sonrisa pequeña. —Aunque una bastante agradable.

John no sonrió de vuelta. —Le he culpado de tu muerte, sabes. Casi le pegué al… en _tu_ funeral. — Suspiró. —Ahora casi deseo haberlo hecho.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No estaba seguro de que hubiera podido parar. — John desvió la mirada, retirándose dentro de su cabeza, sus pensamientos claramente infelices.

Sherlock tomó un respiro profundo. Hora de hacerle frente- si no podía hacer que John le entendiera, no tenía esperanza alguna para su perdón.

—Cuando Moriarty vino aquí después del juicio, le pregunté cómo tenía intención de hacerlo- de '_quemarme_'. — John estaba escuchando, pero no parecía completamente centrado.

—Lo llamó el 'problema final'. Dijo que ya me había dicho la respuesta… — En su mente oyó la cancioncilla de Moriarty, _'¿pero estabas escuchando?_'. —Después de que la niña gritara, y la red se apretara a mi alrededor, le conté a Lestrade que Moriarty quería destruirme pedazo a pedazo- supuse que intentaba arruinarme profesionalmente y la entrega de ese hombre de mazapán quemado parecía la confirmación.

La mirada de John empezó a deambular… Sherlock le estaba perdiendo. Se inclinó hacia delante.

—Pero ya había aclarado en el taxi que desacreditarme no era su 'problema final'. — Sherlock permitió que su indignación por sí mismo sonara en su voz. — ¡Le oí, pero no le _escuché_!

John giró su cabeza y Sherlock se levantó de su silla y se agazapó delante de la de John, poniéndolos en el mismo nivel de vista. —¡John! ¿Estás prestando atención? ¡Estoy intentando explicarte esto!

—No es necesario. — John se encogió de hombros. —Ya lo pillo. Decidiste fingir tu muerte. No podía saberlo mucho gente- no llegué a estar en ese círculo. Esto es a lo que se reduce todo, ¿no?

—Incorrecto.

—No confiaste en mí.

—Completamente incorrecto.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¡John! Debes dejarme explicar… ¡Lo hice por ti!

Eso pareció llegarle, por lo menos. Los ojos de John se estrecharon y Sherlock se apartó ligeramente, poniéndose en pie.

—Lo hiciste… ¿_por mí_? — Sherlock no estaba seguro cómo John había conseguido meter tanta indignación en una voz tan débil.

—¿Tienes la _menor _idea…? — John se interrumpió.

—Yo… — Sherlock se sentía un poco perdido. —Sólo nos conocemos desde hace dieciocho meses, y he estado fuera por seis —indicó. —Sé que iba a ser duro al principio, pero has estado viviendo solo una tercera parte del tiempo que vivimos juntos… No pensaba que tú aún…

—¡Cabrón! — John estaba de pie y fuera de su silla y Sherlock se retiró instintivamente antes de recordar que no iba a hacer eso. Paró, manteniendo sus manos abajo y dejándose al descubierto,

John paró abruptamente. —Piensas que te voy a pegar. — Miró de nuevo. —No… vas a _dejar_ que te pegue.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. —Si te hace sentir mejor.

John graznó una imitación de una risa, mirándole con algo de histeria en sus ojos. Entonces se sentó de nuevo, dejando caer su cabeza y pasando sus manos por su pelo. —Eras mi vida, Sherlock… mi _vida_. — Miró arriba. —No era que no tuviera una novia… o mi propia casa… o incluso un trabajo que no implicara correr detrás de ti. Unos cuantos días de suplente cada mes eran apenas una distracción. Cuando tú… —No acabó la frase, desviando la mirada. —Cuando '_moriste_'… —levantó sus manos para hacer unas comillas alrededor de la palabra —Bueno… — Tragó saliva. —Bueno, tú no fuiste el único.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. —No me morí, sin embargo. ¿No deberían ser eso buenas noticias?

John cerró sus ojos. —Esto es absurdo… nunca lo entenderías. — Se levantó de nuevo. —Necesito algo de…

—…aire —terminó Sherlock por él. Estudió el gris agotamiento en la cara de John. —No deberías salir fuera estando así- quédate aquí, yo me iré.

—No.

—Sólo unas cuantas horas…

—¡No! — John señaló la silla de Sherlock. —¡Siéntate!

Sherlock lo hizo.

—Quédate.

También hizo eso.

oOo

Sherlock esperó una hora, que parecía un amplio tiempo, y entonces abrió la puerta por la que John se había marchado y bajado las escaleras. Bueno… la mitad de las escaleras.

—Patético, ¿eh? — John resolló mientras Sherlock se sentaba a su lado, piernas largas doblándose incómodamente. —No me he podido ir más lejos.

Sherlock le miró de reojo. Su cara estaba roja e hinchada y ni siquiera se molestó a girarla.

—Había tres de vosotros —Sherlock dijo en voz baja. —Mis '_únicos tres amigos en el mundo'_- como determinó Moriarty. — John parecía resignado a escuchar la historia ahora, la lucha en él drenada, aunque fuera temporalmente.

—Me mandó tres 'I. O. U's… la manzana, que viste; letras pintadas en spray en las ventanas delante de Scotland Yard; y un graffiti fresco en la esquina que da a Baker Street. — Sherlock se torció ligeramente para que estuviera más girado hacia John. —Tres 'I. O. U's; tres balas, tres francotiradores, tres víctimas… a no ser…

John lentamente encontró su mirada, sus ojos muy abiertos y buscando. Finalmente, asintió. —A no ser que saltaras.

Sherlock vio esperanzado como John empezaba a pensar, algo de la angustia yéndose de su cara mientras fruncía el ceño en concentración.

—Entonces, la manzana… eso estaba aquí, en nuestro piso. ¿Eso era yo?

Sherlock asintió en vez de dar una respuesta verbal, forzando John a que le siguiera mirando, obligándole a ello.

—Y los otros… ¿Lestrade, para el de Scotland Yard? — Sherlock asintió de nuevo. —Y la Sra. Hudson, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. — Sherlock sonrió. —Mucho más que una casera

Un breve flash de placer cruzó por la cara de John. —¡_Sabía_ que significaba algo para ti! Parecía tan fuera de lugar que estuvieras tan desinteresado en el laboratorio cuando creía que le habían disparado, pero no era que no te importara, era sólo que tú… _oh_. — Su cara volvió a ensombrecerse mientras seguía sus pensamientos hasta su conclusión. Sacudió su cabeza. —Claro. Necesitabas deshacerte de mí.

—John… — Sherlock alzó su brazo, inseguro sobre si ofrecer un contacto físico tranquilizador. Decidiendo que John al menos podría ganar algo de satisfacción en rechazarle, reposó su mano tentativamente en el hombro de su amigo, poniéndose injustificadamente alegre de que le permitiera dejarla ahí.

—Bueno, supongo que Moriarty intentó quemarte el corazón, al fin y al cabo —observó John después de un rato. —Oh, ¿fue eso a lo que se refería, cuando te dijo que ya te había dicho la respuesta?

—Eso parece —afirmó Sherlock, sorprendido con la rapidez en la que John había llegado a la conclusión la cual le había costado a Sherlock una inaceptable cantidad de tiempo a captar —Ése era el 'problema final' que montó para mí. No era suficiente destruir mi vida- quería destruir mi imagen de sociópata, forzarme a sacrificarme a mí mismo para salvar a la gente que yo… bueno… — Se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabes.

John le miró de forma extraña. —¿Cuándo resolviste todo esto, entonces? Obviamente lo preparaste todo bien por adelantado.

Sherlock desvió la mirada. Era suficiente información por el momento… mejor darle a John algo de tiempo antes de golpearle con todo el resto. —¿No estás preocupado por los francotiradores? —esquivó.

—¿Debería? ¿Pensaba que habías dicho que el peligro ya había terminado? — John sacudió su cabeza. —No me puedo imaginar que volvieras antes de estar seguro- aunque estoy sorprendido que te haya costado seis meses rastrear a tres francotiradores. Solías resolver un caso por la mañana y subirte por las paredes para otro caso por la tarde.

Sherlock se indignó. —Bueno, no fue simple. La red de Moriarty era vasta; yo… — Se cortó a sí mismo- esto se estaba desviando peligrosamente del tema. Se volvió a centrar. —Moran fue el último- fue el que te atacó anoche.

—Ajá.

—Era la mano derecha de Moriarty.

—Vale.

—Llevo rastreándole varios meses.

—Er… bien hecho.

—Ha sido mi objetivo con prioridad desde… Desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Así que- lo pillaste. Enhorabuena.

—Su misión era la de dispararte si no me mataba a mí mismo- era tu peligro durante todo este tiempo. _Él_ era el que no podía encontrar, no podía rastrear, no podía descubrir la verdad.

—Sherlock… No sé qué quieres que te diga. — John se estaba hundiendo en la escalera, su peso reposando más en la mano en su hombro. —Estoy cansado. Mi garganta me duele. Todo mi cuerpo me duele, si se trata de eso. Has girado mi mundo del revés y sé que hay un montón de cosas que no me cuentas. Un montón que probablemente nunca me contarás.

Se inclinó hacia delante, descansando en sus codos y rodillas. —No sé en qué pensar ahora, así que simplemente me voy a quedar en lo básico. Estás vivo y eso es algo muy bueno, y a pesar de lo que eso implica, para mí… el mundo siempre será un sitio mejor contigo en él. Ése siempre ha sido mi punto de vista desde el día que te conocí y no va a cambiar ahora.

Había una agotada sonrisa en su cara cuando giró su cabeza. —Creo que estoy delirando. Será mejor que me ignores a partir de este punto, porque Dios sabe lo que podría decir. — Se encogió de hombros. —Casi me apetece pegar mis dedos con super-pegamento alrededor de tu muñeca para que no puedas desaparecer… pero necesito dormir.

Sherlock asintió y se puso de pie, bajando un par de escalones para que no estuviera completamente por encima. Vaciló brevemente, y entonces extendió su mano.

John la miró. —Aún tengo preguntas, aunque esté demasiado cansado para formularlas.

Sherlock asintió, su cara seria. —Estaré aquí para responder.

John tomó su mano.


	3. El Último En Saber

**Historia original de verityburns, sólo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

><p>—¿Es esto rotulador <em>permanente<em>?

Sherlock abrió sus ojos, pero no se sentó. Era bueno volver a estar en su propio sofá de nuevo- incluso había conseguido unas cuantas horas de sueño sin interrupción, que era más de lo que había tenido en meses.

Extendida frente su cara había una mano. —Parecía conveniente —respondió.

John retiró su mano y miró su reverso. —'_No muerto, SH_' —leyó. Volvió su mirada a Sherlock. —¿Te parece apropiado escribir cosas en las manos de la gente- _en tinta permanente_- mientras están durmiendo?

—Mis disculpas. —Sherlock envolvió su bata más apretadamente alrededor suyo y permitió el desarrollo de un pequeño mohín. —Pensé que apreciarías un recordatorio, en caso de que estuvieras desorientado al despertar. — Vio de reojo como John empezaba a mostrarse un poco avergonzado.

—Bueno, sí… — Recorrió un dedo sobre las iniciales en su mano izquierda. —Está bien, sí, eso fue… — Su boca se tensó. —Pero, Sherlock- ¡no se irá!

Sherlock consiguió encoger un hombro sin estorbar la confortable posición que había adquirido. —Bueno, no sé cuánto tiempo tardarás en adaptarte —indicó razonablemente. —Más simple que tener que escribirlo cada noche.

John se quedó mirándole y Sherlock encontró su mirada. Finalmente, John suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, y entonces giró y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

—¡De nada! — le gritó Sherlock.

Cinco minutos más tarde, dos tazas eran depositadas en la mesa de café y John se acomodó en la silla contigua.

—Tenemos que pensar en la Sra. Hudson —empezó. —En cómo decírselo, quiero decir. Estará encantada, claro —añadió rápidamente. —Pero va a ser un shock.

—Muy cierto, John. —Sherlock aprobó. —Shock encantado es una perfectamente apta descripción.

Hubo un corto silencio desde la silla. —¿Ya se lo has contado?

Sherlock se giró en una posición de asiento y se estiró para coger su té. —Wiggins contactó conmigo ayer para avisarme que podría haber una filtración sobre mi 'muerte'… los rumores se extendían.

Tomó un sorbo y sonrió; John aún se acordaba de cómo le gustaba su té. —Si la palabra se hacía pública, entonces ya no habría beneficio alguno en tu ignorancia- pero estabas con la policía en ese momento, así que vine a Baker Street. — Se encogió de hombros. —No quería usar la puerta principal, así que fui por detrás hasta la de la Sra. Hudson.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Supuso que era uno de los tuyos al principio —contestó Sherlock. —Dijo que lo intentara más tarde- pero fue a cogerme una _mince pie_. —Sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento; era una pena lo de ese pastel de carne… tenía una afición definitiva por los pasteles de carne de la Sra. Hudson.

—¿Uno de los míos?

—Un sin techo que necesitaba atención médica —explicó Sherlock. —Bajé mi capucha antes de que volviera.

—¿Y cómo se…?

Sherlock hizo una mueca. —Se desmayó.

La expresión de John parecía intentar mostrar preocupación, pero había definitivamente una sonrisa por debajo. —Por lo menos_ yo_ no hice _eso_.

—Ya estabas inconsciente —Sherlock señaló. —Y tumbado.

Frunció el ceño. —Te rendiste demasiado fácilmente ante Moran —declaró, pensando en la escena a la que había llegado la noche anterior. —Podría haber parecido poco esperanzador, pero esperaba que lucharías hasta el final a pesar de ello. — Su fruncido se profundizó y miró a John severamente. —¿Qué estabas pensando?

John no quería encontrar su mirada y su nuca se había enrojecido. Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon.

—Así que, ¿dónde _está_ la Sra. Hudson? —preguntó John, girando su cara y mirando vagamente hacia la puerta. —Había pensado que estaría siguiéndote como una mamá gallina en estos momentos.

Sherlock resopló por la nariz. —Se fue con su hermana antes de que llegaras a casa —dijo. —Para '_daros algo de privacidad para la reunión'. _— Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por todos los diablos.

—Desde luego.

—Espera… entonces, ¿de hecho _estuviste_ aquí anoche, cuando volví después de ese intento de robo?

Sherlock asintió y John resopló al darse cuenta.

—Así que si Billy no me hubiera interceptado, ¡simplemente habría entrado y te habría encontrado sentado en tu silla! — Sacudió su cabeza. —No puedo imaginarme eso para nada.

—Bueno, considérate afortunado, ya que yo tampoco puedo imaginármelo muy bien. Especialmente la parte en la que Moran te dispara a muerte a través de la ventana.

John parecía perplejo. —Oh, cierto. Sí, por supuesto. — Sus ojos se movieron hacia la ventana, pero su mirada era distante. —Supongo que eso habría sido algo poético.

¿'_Poético_'…? Sherlock parpadeó mentalmente, y firmemente empujó ese asunto fuera de su mente. —Bueno, empecemos —dijo. —Te sugiero que consumas cualquier alimento que juzgues necesario- nos vamos en media hora.

—¿Nos vamos? ¿Irnos adónde?

—A un caso, John. ¿Qué, si no?

John dejó su taza con un golpe. —Así, tal cual- ¿trabajo como siempre?

—No veo por qué no. — Sherlock depositó su propia bebida en la mesa y estiró sus brazos expresivamente. —Moriarty está muerto y su organización disuelta. La amenaza contra ti ha sido neutralizada y estoy de vuelta- y tan brillante como siempre.

John rió por la nariz, pero Sherlock lo dejó pasar.

—Venga, John —apremió. —¡No hay motivo alguno en quedarse sentado cuando puedo ser finalmente yo mismo otra vez!

—Pero yo…

—Te adaptarás mucho más fácilmente si vamos directamente de vuelta a la normalidad. — Se puso de pie repentinamente. —Ha habido una racha de robos últimamente que parecen inusuales- vamos a ver si podemos echar una ojeada a los archivos policiales.

John no parecía estar listo para entrar en acción.

—Puedes formular preguntas en el camino —ofreció Sherlock convincentemente, experimentando un extraño momento de nostalgia mientras John exhaló uno de sus '_oh, vamos allá entonces'_ suspiros.

—Entonces nos encaminamos a…

—Scotland Yard.

Una lenta sonrisa se expandió por la cara de John. —Bueno, esto debería ser interesante.

oOo

—¿Así que Molly estaba en esto desde el principio?

La cabeza de John estaba girando en un torbellino por la explicación de Sherlock sobre su 'truco de magia'. Se respaldó en su asiento mientras su taxi avanzaba lentamente a través de tráfico, que era típicamente denso en tal fría, húmeda mañana.

—No habría funcionado sin ella- ella fue la 'amiga' que Moriarty ignoraba.

—Pensaba que era la amiga que ambos ignorabais, si te soy sincero —remarcó John. —Excepto cuando te iba bien, claro. — Pensó en la manera en la que Molly le había estado evitando estos últimos seis meses y como de incómoda se había mostrado cuando le intentó ofrecerle sus simpatías.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Sherlock y se desviaron de nuevo, como habían estado haciendo repetidamente desde que su trayecto empezó.

—¿Hay algún problema? —demandó Sherlock. —Normalmente me miras mucho más que eso.

—Un poco pronto para 'normalmente'; volviste justo ayer por la noche —objetó John.

Sherlock sólo se le quedo mirando. John no encontró su mirada, pero podía sentirla. Suspiró. —Abrigo.

Sherlock echó un vistazo abajo a lo que llevaba puesto. —Este es mi abrigo normal —señaló.

—Bueno, la última vez que lo vi, era una puta mortaja. —espetó John. Cerró sus ojos brevemente, y giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado para mirar fuera de la ventana. —Lo siento.

Hubo un corto silencio mientras el taxi progresaba a través de varios monumentos borrosos por la lluvia.

—Mycroft hizo que la entregaran ayer por la noche. — La voz de Sherlock era baja y al borde de la disculpa. —He estado de vuelta a Londres por un tiempo y es demasiado reconocible. Es en realidad la única cosa que ha estado guardando, ya que no dejaste que se llevara nada más.

—No es que no le dejara —se defendió John rápidamente. —Simplemente eligió un mal momento para llamar, eso es todo. Le dije que volviera cuando fuera menos probable que le propinara un puñetazo. — Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que no pensó que fuera seguro aún.

—¿Por qué era un mal momento?

John apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana, sus ojos eligiendo gotas de lluvia y siguiendo sus recorridos a través del cristal- un hábito que había adquirido durante las horas gastadas en no hablarle a su terapeuta. ¿Podría decirle a Sherlock las cosas que nunca le había dicho a Ella? No lo creía.

—Tus cosas están bien, como sin duda ya habrás visto. Algunas están en cajas, pero están todas ahí. Incluso creo que la Sra. Hudson ha estado quitando el polvo en tu habitación, aunque no lo he comprobado.

Miró a Sherlock, que le estaba frunciendo el ceño. —Mira, simplemente las dejamos, ¿vale? Supusimos que Mycroft volvería en algún punto y no queríamos lidiar con ello. Han sido pocas semanas antes de que me mudara al piso de nuevo y supongo de que el tiempo simplemente se nos escapó. No es como si hubiéramos tenido una ceremonia de incinerado, o convertido tu habitación en un altar ni nada- ¡no he estado oliendo tus camisas, o catalogando tu jodido índice de calcetines!

Volvió a girarse hacia la ventana, viendo el reflejo de Sherlock boqueando _'¿oliendo mis camisas?_' con una expresión de tal perplejo que John no pudo evitar sonreír. —La renta aún está pagada para unos cuantos meses más con un cheque de una galería de arte que firmaste. No he pensado mucho en lo que haría una vez se acabara.

—No se habría acabado.

John se volvió para encararse a él. Sin duda Sherlock había querido decir eso de forma consoladora, pero todo en lo que John pudo pensar en decir fue: —¿Cuánto tiempo habrías estado fuera?

Su respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros. —Tanto como hiciera falta.

John asintió, no queriendo considerar eso. Si algún día encontraban quién había filtrado la noticia de que Sherlock estaba vivo y forzado su regreso, John iba a estrecharle la mano antes de que el puñetero de Mycroft pudiera cogerle.

Volvió a observar las gotas de lluvia. Después de un rato Sherlock volvió a hablar, sonando atípicamente tentativo.

—¿Sería mejor sin la bufanda?

John sonrió hacia las atareadas calles. —No, Sherlock —dijo. —No, puedes conservar tu bufanda.

Continuaron viajando en silencio.

oOo

—Entonces, ¿avisaste a Lestrade? —preguntó John mientras andaban rápidamente por la lluvia hacia la entrada principal de Scotland Yard.

—Sí, nos está esperando. — Sherlock empujó la puerta mientras llegaban y propulsó John enfrente de él. —Pero dijo que nos dejaría a nosotros lo de contárselo a los demás.

El labio de John se curvó en un familiar enfado mientras pensaba en Donovan- sus provocaciones después de que arrestaran a Sherlock, sus sonoras declaraciones de que su suicidio demostraba su culpabilidad, la manera en la que simplemente había quitado la importancia de su error una vez que fue probado falso- nunca disculpándose, nunca mostrando algo de remordimiento. _Puta_.

—¿Estás bien?

John salió de sus ensoñaciones para encontrarse a Sherlock observándole curiosamente mientras esperaban el ascensor. —Sí —dijo. —Sí, estoy bien. — Sonrió. —Simplemente tengo ganas de ver la cara de Donovan.

Sherlock alzó una sugestiva ceja.

—¡Dios, no! —negó John rápidamente. —No, nada de eso- ¡antes follaba _contigo_ que con Donovan! — Sherlock se mostró un poco perplejo ante esta noticia. —Me lo hizo pasar mal, eso es todo —acabó John con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sherlock asintió, mostrándose pensativo.

El departamento parecía inusualmente silencioso cuando llegaron al piso de arriba y no vieron a nadie que conocieran- ciertamente nadie que reaccionara ante la vista de un hombre supuestamente muerto andando.

—Entrenamiento para la diversidad* — balbuceó Lestrade como explicación, agitando un bollo a medio comer mientras les hacía pasar en su oficina. —Cualquiera que no esté activo en un caso ha sido reunido y acorralado en el sótano. — Dejó su bollo y sacudió las migas de sus dedos. —Es bueno veros a los dos juntos de nuevo —dijo, dando a John un ligeramente pegajoso estrechón de manos y sonriendo ampliamente. — No parecía correcto tener el uno sin el otro.

—Sí, está de vuelta- y ansioso por trabajar —dijo John, viendo como Sherlock evitaba el riesgo de contacto con comida real y se encaminaba directo al escritorio, inmediatamente empezando a toquetear. —¿Tienes algo para él?

—Robos —declaró Sherlock, agarrando un archivo y hojeándolo. —Una serie de robos en las últimas semanas.

—No es realmente tu área, ¿verdad? —John miró de manera inquisitiva a Lestrade, el cual se encogió de hombros con pesar.

—Bueno, no he sido exactamente el sabor del mes desde… — Hizo una mueca. —Bueno, ya sabes.

—Oh, no seas así, Detective Inspector —dijo Sherlock, arrastrando las palabras, y apoyando una cadera en el borde del escritorio mientras estudiaba una serie de fotografías. —Este incluso podría ser interesante.

Miró hacia arriba. —Ladrones que se esfuman, John —explicó, meneando sus cejas de una manera exagerada. Dejó el archivo y alzó sus dos manos, repentinamente expandiendo sus dedos. —¡Puf!

John sacudió su cabeza ante tal teatro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Después de unos minutos más, Sherlock abandonó el archivo y empezó a caminar de arriba a abajo por la oficina, los demás apartándose de su camino a raíz de larga experiencia. —Inútil —se quejó. —¿Quién hizo de forense en estas dos escenas? ¿Fue Anderson? Apuesto que fue Anderson. Es un misterio cómo consigue vestirse. — Se enfureció un poco más. —La próxima vez llamarme a _mí_ antes de llamar a esa marioneta destruidora-de-pruebas.

John rió por la nariz y Sherlock se giró. —¿Qué?

—Lo siento, es sólo que no te he oído usar la palabra 'marioneta' antes. — Se encogió de hombros. —Me ha hecho reír.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. —¿No lo he hecho bien? — Parecía incierto.

—Lo has hecho bien.

Sherlock examinó la cara de John por un segundo, entonces asintió y continuó andando. —No parece haber un patrón de frecuencia, así que no hay manera de saber cuándo volverán a actuar.

—¿Uno de los chicos sugirió un ciclo lunar? —ofreció Lestrade. Parecía a punto de explayarse sobre esto pero los ojos Sherlock ya se estaban poniendo en blanco en asco.

John se estaba preparando para un torrente de humillación hacia 'los chicos', Lestrade y- posiblemente- la Luna, cuando Sherlock abruptamente se dejó caer en una silla de la esquina.

—¿Estás bien? —demandó John, moviéndose hacia él inmediatamente y tomando su muñeca. Su pulso parecía estar bien, pero estaba muy pálido. —¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?

Sherlock arrugó su nariz y no contestó.

—¿Tienes alguna galleta de chocolate merodeando por ese escritorio, Lestrade? —John pidió, sabiendo las debilidades del detective.

—No debería, está en dieta —habló Sherlock primero. —Estoy bien, John. No montes un jaleo.

John le ignoró. —Voy ahora mismo a la máquina expendedora —dijo. —Quédate aquí. — Señaló severamente a Sherlock, y después a Lestrade para añadirle énfasis.

—Patatas fritas, entonces —pidió Sherlock. —Coge unas…

—_Quavers_- lo sé.

Hurgó en su bolsillo buscando algo de cambio mientras caminaba rápidamente a través de la oficina principal. La máquina expendedora estaba en la esquina y John estaba empujando sus monedas en la ranura cuando una lamentablemente familiar voz habló por detrás de él.

—'_No muerto, SH_'... ¿qué se supone que significa?

Oprimiendo el instinto inicial de cubrirse la mano, John en cambio acabó lo que estaba haciendo, y pulsó los botones que necesitaba.

—Significa lo que dice. — Su elección cayó en la bandeja y mientras se agachaba para recogerla, se giró para encararse a la incrédula expresión de Donovan, simultáneamente viendo a Sherlock emergiendo repentinamente de la oficina de Lestrade al otro lado de la habitación.

John vaciló… pero todos los insultos lanzados a Sherlock estaban en su mente y la oportunidad era demasiado buena para malgastarla. Se centró en Donovan, que ahora le estaba mirando con lástima.

—Le he _visto_ —dijo con empeño, sosteniendo su mirada. —Le he visto con mis propios ojos.

La boca de Donovan se abrió.

—Está vivo, Sargento Donovan. — Asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla para mantener su cara seria. —Sherlock está vivo.

—Er, John… — Estiró una cautelosa mano hacia él, pero John dio un paso horizontal hábilmente.

—No estoy loco —juró, mientras Sherlock se deslizaba silenciosamente más cerca. —Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Está aquí. Está _justo aquí_.

Donovan tomó medio paso hacia atrás, su mano ahora extendida de una forma más defensiva. —Voy a por el D.I., ¿vale? Sólo… sólo quédate aquí. — Miró rápidamente a ambos lados, pero la oficina seguía en silencio y nadie prestaba atención.

—Puedo verle ahora —prometió John, avanzando hacia ella. Bajó su voz a un dramático susurro. —_Está justo detrás de ti_.

Retrocedió otro paso hacia atrás- directamente hacia un cuerpo sólido.

—Hola, Sally.

Su grito era positivamente ensordecedor.

oOo

John aún seguía sonriendo diez minutos más tarde, los tres hombres de vuelta en la oficina mientras Sherlock comía sus _Quavers_ con un aire de satisfacción y Lestrade caminaba de arriba a abajo quejándose de su 'infantil comportamiento'.

—Y en realidad no estoy en dieta —terminó para Sherlock. —Así que te equivocaste.

—Bueno, pues deberías. — Sherlock lanzó su bolsa de patatas vacía a la papelera. —Mi hermano ha sido claramente una mala influencia.

—Bien, entonces —habló John rápidamente- incluso en conversación, la presencia de Mycroft era inevitablemente molesta. —¿Hemos acabado?

Sherlock se puso en pie. —Desde luego. — Miró a Lestrade, y entonces a los archivos del caso en el escritorio. —Sabes dónde estoy si obtienes otro.

—Sí, lo sé —exhaló Lestrade, y acomplejado, contrajo su vientre, y entonces obviamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Suspiró. —_Tú_ eres un completo coñazo —le dijo a Sherlock, y sacudió su cabeza. —Pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Sherlock ya estaba a mitad del camino fuera de la oficina y John se movió para seguirle.

—¡John! —gritó su nombre Lestrade, y paró en la puerta, viendo a Sherlock alejándose y forzando sus pies a quedarse en su sitio.

—¿Qué pasa? — Sherlock giró la esquina y John miró a Lestrade irritadamente. —Mira, tengo que irme…

La cara de Lestrade se llenó de comprensión. —Claro, sí, por supuesto. — Hizo un gesto a John. —Andaré contigo.

Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la esquina y pudieron ver a Sherlock verbalmente desmembrando a Anderson a lo lejos. La tensión de John se aligeró. —Lo siento, ¿qué querías?

Lestrade agitó su cabeza. —No te disculpes _conmigo_, por el amor de Dios- ¡eso es lo que quería decirte! — Bajó su mirada y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, apoyándose en sus talones y mostrándose incómodo. —Sólo quería decirte 'lo siento' por no haber seguido yendo contigo a los pubs por las noches estos últimos meses…

John frunció el ceño en confusión. Había sido Lestrade quien le había arrastrado a _él _a por una cerveza cada semana, más o menos, los primeros meses después de que Sherlock se hubiera… ido. No era como si John lo hubiera pedido- des hecho, apenas se había dado cuenta cuando Lestrade había dejado de llamar.

—No hay problema —dijo, dando una palmada al hombre en su hombro. —Tal vez podemos hacerlo de nuevo… —la idea de irse por la noche y dejar a Sherlock atrás parecía repentinamente completamente imposible—…algún día —terminó con una sonrisa poco entusiasta.

—Claro, claro —accedió Lestrade con ganas. —Era sólo que… no sabía cómo actuar a tu alrededor una vez me enteré de que estaba vivo, ¿sabes? Era incómodo. Temía que se me notara la verdad. — Parecía aliviado ante la fácil comprensión de John. —Será mejor que me vaya y calme a Donovan. Hasta pronto, ¿vale, John?

—Sí, claro. — John alzó una mano en despedida mientras Lestrade se alejaba.

No era una mano estable.

oOo

—Estás muy callado.

Habían vuelto a casa varias horas atrás cuando Sherlock hizo su observación. John había pasado el tiempo mirando en su interior y encontrando nada útil.

—Alégrate.

Sherlock miró hacia arriba bruscamente y John pudo sentirse bajo un análisis.

Se puso en pie. —¿Soy el último?

Los pálidos ojos de Sherlock le siguieron mientras andaba a través de la habitación y volvía de nuevo.

—¿El último…?

John le lanzó una mirada. —Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. ¿Soy el último de tus… '_colegas_' en saberlo? ¿El único que no lo sabía, en realidad?

—John, no es tan…

—¿Quién más lo sabía? — Se movió hacia la mesa, agarrando el borde y mirando abajo hacia Sherlock mientras éste se sentaba frente su portátil. —¿_Quién más_?

—John, sólo se lo conté a Lestrade porque el asesino que le estaba amenazando resultó ser alguien de la policía. Habría sido mucho más difícil neutralizarle sin la cooperación de Lestrade.

—¿Quién más?

Sherlock se movió en su asiento. —No podía decírtelo. Tu… tu _aflicción_… — Giró su cabeza, mirando a través de la ventana. —No podía entenderla, pero podía _verla_- y también podía verla cualquiera que estuviese mirando. Salvaste a todo el mundo, John: a mí, a la Sra. Hudson, a Lestrade… a ti mismo. — Miró a John, pero desvió su mirada rápidamente de nuevo. —Nadie podía dudar en ti.

—Quién. Más.

Sherlock miró hacia abajo. —No se lo conté a nadie más.

Los ojos de John se estrecharon. —¿Pero alguien más lo sabía?

—Bueno, estaba Wiggins, obviamente- y unos cuantos de sus más confiables…

—Sherlock —interrumpió John. —No soy tú, pero puedo ver que hay algo. O bien estás cien por cien seguro de que nunca me enteraré, o dímelo ahora.

Se miraron. La mirada de Sherlock fue la primera en caer. —No te va a gustar.

John simplemente se mantuvo por encima de él, mirándole con enfado.

Sherlock resopló. —Está bien. Irene lo adivinó.

—¿Irene? ¿Irene, '_La Mujer_', Irene?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y John se inclinó por encima del escritorio, situándose justo delante de su cara. —Irene Adler está muerta —dijo, muy lenta y claramente. —Sé que Mycroft me metió en esto de decirte el cuento de 'Protección de Testigos', pero me juró que estaba muerta. Estaba seguro. Estaba absolutamente seguro.

—Er… no.

John pensó en aquel entonces. —Dijo que haría falta a Sherlock Holmes para engañarle.

La sonrisilla de Sherlock se escapó por los bordes de su cautelosamente blanca expresión y John se preguntó cómo había pensado alguna vez que este hombre era difícil de leer.

—La salvaste.

Se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, casi tropezándose sobre sus emociones con cada paso.

—John…

—Cállate. — Alcanzó la puerta pero no la abrió, medio temeroso de que era sólo la familiaridad de su apartamento lo que le estaba manteniendo en sí- de que si giraba el pomo se encontraría a si mismo desintegrándose a través de Londres, sus átomos escapando la escena de este crimen en cada dirección.

—John…

La voz de Sherlock era más cercana, y John se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, la pintura emborronándose delante de él, palpitando en rojo sangre y volviendo a la normalidad de nuevo.

—¿Qué dijo, entonces? —preguntó, sin mirar atrás. —No, no me lo digas, estoy bastante seguro de que puedo adivinarlo… — Se sentía mareado. ¿Por qué se sentía mareado? —_'Vayamos a cenar_' —citó con ira. Se giró sobre su talón. —¿Lo hicisteis, entonces, Sherlock? —demandó, dando un paso adelante. —¿Estabas por ahí 'cenando' con esa puta amoral mientras yo estaba aquí siendo tu retrato de aflicción? ¿Era así cómo funcionaba, tu gran plan?

Sherlock empezó a menear su cabeza pero John le ignoró.

—¡Dios, soy un idiota! Asumiendo de que habías sobrevivido a esa caída… ¡incluso intentando convencer a la gente de que no te habías suicidado! Haz una nota sobre eso, por cierto- eso hará reír a Irene. Podéis compartir unas buenas carcajadas con eso.

—Para, John, estás siendo ridículo.

John podía sentir su expresión afeándose y Sherlock retrocedió, mostrándose repentinamente incierto. —Mira, nadie se va a reír de ti —ofreció rápidamente. —No había permitido que pasara por el hecho de que tiendes a atribuirme mejores motivaciones de las que normalmente aspiro. — Extendió sus brazos ampliamente. —Y entonces yo… No sabía cómo decírtelo.

John se cruzó de brazos sobre de su pecho.

Sherlock alcanzó su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono móvil, rápidamente tocando unas pocas teclas. —Irene Adler me mandó un solo mensaje. No sé dónde encontró mi número, o cómo sabía usarlo.

Extendió su teléfono, girándolo para que John pudiera ver la pantalla. Le costó una interminable cantidad de tiempo centrarse en ella.

—'_Dile que estás vivo_' —leyó.

—Eso es todo lo que envió. — La voz de Sherlock era inusualmente cautelosa mientras continuaba. —No contesté.

—O seguiste su consejo —observó John. —Suponiendo que se refería a _mí_, claro. Supongo que podría haber estado refiriéndose a cualquier persona.

—Claro que se refería a ti. ¿Quién más, si no? — Sherlock frunció el cejo. —No entiendo por qué te estás portando así. Todas mis acciones han sido enteramente racionales.

Se movió incómodamente e hizo un extraño intento humorístico. —La gente definitivamente empezará a hablar si te molestas de esta manera cuando una mujer me envía mensajes- ¡no pensaba que sintieras esto por mí, John!

John le miró, su mente abrumada con confusión, celos, dolor y casi suficiente ira para compensar la continuada devoción que aún podía sentir debajo de todo lo que era- una emoción tan profundamente asentada que gobernaba casi todas las acciones que hacía. Abajo era arriba, muerto era vivo, norte era sur y John no podía ver nada más que Sherlock cuando cerraba sus ojos.

—Ni yo tampoco.

* * *

><p><em>(*) Se refiere a los "sensitivity trainings", unos cursos en los que se enseña a la gente a ser más abierta y no tener prejuicios hacia los demás- se intenta erradicar problemas raciales, sexuales (homofobia, por ejemplo), etc.<em>


	4. Los Peligros de Salir

**Historia original de verityburns, sólo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

><p>Sherlock miró malhumoradamente la chimenea vacía mientras hacía un índice de sus más recientes pensamientos y los categorizaba apropiadamente- aunque tampoco era como si hubiera algo en particular que mereciera la pena guardar. Frunció el ceño, tirando de sus piernas hacia arriba en su asiento y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas mientras el frío de la temprana mañana traspasaba lentamente por su bata.<p>

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su regreso, que quería decir cerca de tres desde la última vez que los 'ladrones que se esfuman' actuaron- nunca lo habían dejado por tanto tiempo antes. John había teorizado que habían parado por miedo, desde que el único detective consultor del mundo había vuelto al trabajo, y Sherlock le había dado a la posibilidad algo de consideración antes de desestimarla. Sin embargo, ahora se le ocurrió preguntarse si John había estado enteramente serio en su sugerencia o si había estado, en realidad, 'tomándole el pelo', citando una de sus propias frases.

El fruncido de Sherlock se profundizó. Normalmente no tenía que resguardarse ante tales burlas de John, pero no había duda de que el hombre no era él mismo en esos momentos. No había habido referencia al extraño arrebato de celos por Irene, pero ahora parecía… ¿_más pequeño_? Sherlock sacudió su cabeza irritadamente. No, esa era una ridícula elección de palabras; ¿cómo podría ser John más pequeño aún? No, él era… Sherlock sacó su tesauro mental.

_Más pequeño… Menor… Inferior…_ No. Reiniciar.

_Reducido… Disminuido… _Para. _Disminuido_.

Asociaciones…

_Música: Acordes disminuidos, carencia de tono central, considerados disonantes o inestables…_ Inestable.

Sherlock se puso en pie. Un John inestable no era aceptable. Se encaminó al sofá, pero entonces no se sintió con ganas de sentarse en él. Su propio sofá. Las cosas no estaban bien. Por seis meses había estado imaginándose su casa y ahora que estaba de vuelta no parecía la que recordaba para nada. Sherlock se movió hacia la ventana, deseando poder ver un nuevo caso en el horizonte. Eso ayudaría. Un caso nuevo siempre mejoraba todo.

oOo

—Mi novia es demasiado atractiva.

Sólo unas horas más tarde, y parecía que Sherlock había conseguido su deseo. Se sentó de nuevo en su butaca y observó a su nuevo potencial cliente, determinado a darle el beneficio de su considerable duda. Tampoco habían estado inundados en clientes desde su regreso- los titulares '_Suicidio del Falso Genio_' habían sido mucho más grandes y mucho más memorables que los de '_Detective Reincorporado'_.

John habló rápidamente desde su asiento en la mesa, sin duda tratando de evitar una desdeñosa respuesta. —Er… ¿quiere explayarse en eso, Sr…?

El hombre sonrió nerviosamente. —Oh- es Jones. Gary Jones. — Un apropiadamente soso nombre para un poco impresionante individuo.

—Lo siento, sé que sueno zonzo… — Nadie negó esto. —…pero como más pienso en ello, más me preocupo. Quiero decir, no soy mucho a lo que mirar… — Nadie discutió esto tampoco. —…y no tengo mucho dinero, ni un trabajo emocionante, ni nada.

—¿En qué trabaja, Sr. Jones? —inquirió Sherlock, sin confiar en la definición de 'emocionante' del hombre- ¿tal vez su trabajo sí fuera emocionante después de todo?

—Soy un empleado de seguros. — Adiós a _esa_ esperanza.

—Conocí a Deborah a través de una web en Internet de citas. — Ofreció un pedazo de papel con una dirección web y detalles de registro, al que Sherlock miró e inmediatamente extendió a un lado, esperando a que John lo cogiera de sus dedos.

—Cuando se puso en contacto fui dubitativo, porque no tenía su foto puesta, que normalmente significa… bueno… — Se encogió de hombros. —Nada bueno, supongo. Pero no había tenido muchas ofertas y parecía maja, así que accedí a conocerla. No podía creer mis ojos cuando apareció- era absolutamente hermosa. — Se inclinó a un lado, alcanzando su bolsillo del pantalón para sacar un teléfono móvil. —No le gusta que le hagan fotos pero conseguí sacar una cuando se fue al bar durante la cena de anoche.

Presionó unos pocos botones y pasó su teléfono a Sherlock. Hubo un silbido bajo por detrás desde donde John miraba por encima de su hombro.

—_No_ está equivocado, Sr. Jones.

Sherlock apartó el teléfono. La mujer era alta y esbelta con un largo y ardiente rojo pelo- _peluca_, decidió inmediatamente- y un, había que reconocer, inofensivo perfil. Devolvió el aparato.

—Oh, llamarme 'Gary', por favor. Pensé que no volvería a oír de ella después de la primera bebida, pero he estado saliendo con ella dos semanas y entonces anoche… — No acabó la frase.

—¿Anoche? —instigó John, pasando a Sherlock su portátil con la página de perfil de Gary Jones abierta en la pantalla. Su nombre de usuario era 'HombreCohete75'

—Sí, por favor satisface la lasciva curiosidad de mi compañero de piso —invitó Sherlock, sus ojos rápidamente escaneando la página. —Estoy seguro de que estamos todos ansiosos por oír lo que pasó ayer por la noche. — Produjo su más insincera sonrisa, pero el claramente tonto Gary Jones pareció creérsela.

—Bueno, quiere que nos vayamos este fin de semana. Juntos, quiero decir. Mañana, en realidad. — Se encogió de hombros. —Obviamente dije que 'sí', pero entonces empecé a pensar.

—Eso debió ser un tremendo esfuerzo —murmuró Sherlock con compasión. John pateó su silla, que le pareció extrañamente tranquilizador.

Gary frunció el cejo en clara confusión, pero asintió. —Sí… sí, ha sido un esfuerzo. Quiero decir, no quiero ser ingrato, pero este tipo de cosas no suelen pasar, ¿verdad? Quiero decir- es un diez definitivo… y yo sólo soy un cin…

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

—…cuatro, en el mejor de los casos —terminó Gary. —Quiero decir, es muy maja, pero tienes que admitir que es peculiar. — Extendió sus manos ampliamente. —Cosas que no entiendo me ponen nervioso.

La silla de Sherlock recibió una patada de aviso antes de que hubiera abierto la boca esta vez. Se concentró en los hechos. —Estoy muy contento de que hayas traído este asunto a mi atención, Sr. Jones. Empezaré a trabajar inmediatamente.

Obtuvo un '_¿En serio?_' en estéreo mientras ambos cliente y compañero de piso hablaban a la vez. Sherlock giró su cabeza.

—Está absolutamente en lo cierto, John- el radio de proporción de atractivo es enteramente desproporcional. Esta 'Deborah' ciertamente debe tener otra motivación.

John suspiró. —Las apariencias no lo son todo, Sherlock. Podrías conocer a alguien socialmente, o en un ambiente de oficina, digamos, y que su personalidad encajara con la tuya- tal vez no estés particularmente atraído en un principio, tal vez no es tu tipo, pero a veces el tiempo pasa y acabas por conocerle, pasas tiempo con él, y gradualmente te das cuenta… — Su voz se apagó.

—Sí, pero ése no es el caso aquí, ¿verdad, John? —saltó Sherlock inmediatamente. —Le encontró en una web de citas- todo lo que tenía era una fotografía, una extremamente sosa descripción y un bastante insulso chiste sobre un loro. — Frunció el ceño. —¿Estás bien? Te has puesto rojo.

—Bien. Estoy bien. — John agitó su mano. —Sigue.

Sherlock volvió de nuevo a su cliente. —¿Cuáles eran tus planes para mañana?

—Dijo que llamaría a mi casa a las siete y que nos podríamos ir de ahí. No sé dónde vive, de hecho- es muy reservada sobre sí misma. — Bajó su voz. —Esa es otra cosa que me preocupa- ¿y si está _casada_? — Sacudió su cabeza. —Aunque a duras penas soy material de 'amante'.

—Desde luego. — Sherlock contempló las sudadas manos delante de él y decidió no levantarse. —John te llevará fuera. No hagas nada por veinticuatro horas- estaré en contacto. — Se centró en el portátil e ignoró el suspiro resignado por encima de su hombro.

oOo

—Registras la talla de pecho de una mujer antes de fijarte en el color de sus ojos.

John se congeló en la entrada mientras volvía de acompañar a su nuevo cliente a la puerta- aunque el porqué de que Sherlock hubiera decidido tomar el caso, no tenía ni idea; no parecía su tipo de cosa para nada. Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras las palabras eran identificadas y captó su raíz.

—¿El sonrojo?

—Me hizo repetir mentalmente tu discurso, sí.

John asintió. Parecía que Sherlock había finalmente decidido lidiar con el elefante que había estado merodeando por la habitación desde su arrebato de la noche anterior. Desechando esa metáfora a favor de una más adecuada para su estado de ánimo, John identificó un toro y sin demora, lo cogió por los cuernos.

—Y tú pretendes estar por encima de eso, pero no lo estás.

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

John se movió hacia su butaca y se sentó. —Respondiste ante Irene, estaba sentado en esa silla y os observé. — Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el asiento que había ocupado recientemente, recordando haber ofrecido a Sherlock e Irene 'nombres de bebé' casi un año atrás.

—Eso sólo fue…

—No. — John sacudió su cabeza firmemente. —No, Sherlock. Puedes decirte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras sobre estimulación intelectual pero esta es _mi_ área y sé lo que vi. Puedes reprimirlo, puede que hayas estado reprimiéndolo _siempre_, pero está ahí.

Sherlock se inclinó en su asiento, cruzando sus manos encima de su abdomen. —Digamos que estás en lo cierto, sólo por motivo de discusión.

—Tu materia especializada.

—Entonces lo que _creíste_ ver indicaría con seguridad una inclinación heterosexual, si una inclinación estuviera presente en cualquier caso.

John se mofó de él. —¿Cómo lo sabrías? Has mantenido tu libido tan firmemente reprimido que no tienes ni idea de qué podrías querer, ya que nunca admitirías querer algo.

Sherlock se enderezó. —Nunca me hubiera puesto en una situación sexual con Irene Adler.

—¿Porque no te interesaba… o porque no podías confiar en ella? —John se respaldó en su asiento y cruzó sus piernas por los tobillos.

—Eres heterosexual.

—Soy práctico.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

John se compadeció de él. —En una vida civil normal, me identificaría predominantemente como 'heterosexual', sí. Pero hay otras razones por ello y he estado por ahí, Sherlock. Uno no gana el tipo de apodos que sé que has oído de alguno de mis compañeros de guerra por ser… bueno… 'recto como un palo', a falta de otro término mejor.

Hubo un corto silencio mientras Sherlock parecía pensar en eso. —Entonces, ¿ése es el porqué? Esta recién encontrada… 'atracción', si esa es la palabra- ¿es por eso que has estado tan 'raro' desde que volví?

—Ni remotamente.

El fruncido de Sherlock se profundizó. —No lo entiendo.

—Sé que no. — John suspiró, la breve llamarada de seguridad deslizándose lejos. Tiró de sus piernas de vuelta a su cuerpo, instintivamente haciéndose un blanco más pequeño, aunque era demasiado tarde para eso.

—No es tu culpa —dijo. —Incluso apartando cualquier… '_atracción_' completamente fuera de ella, he agrandado obviamente nuestra amistad mucho más en mi cabeza de lo que realmente era, por lo menos de tu parte. — Se encogió de hombros. —No es justo culparte por ello.

—John, yo… — Sherlock de hecho parecía bastante angustiado- siempre odiaba no entender cosas.

—No pasa nada. Sé que no _sientes_ cosas de esa manera. Simplemente… supongo que pensé que era diferente, ¿sabes? Que significaba más para ti. — Consiguió esbozar una media sonrisa. —Supongo que todo el mundo quiere pensar que es especial- un poco tonto, en realidad.

Se puso en pie. —¿Taza de té? — Sherlock no respondió así que John se encaminó a la cocina, ocupándose a sí mismo con la familiar tarea. De hecho, se sentía un poco mejor- sus propias palabras le recordaban que no había motivo alguno para sentirse resentido por el hecho de que Sherlock fuera como era. Seguía siendo mil veces mejor tener el hombre real de vuelta que tener la bastante idealizada versión a la que John se había aferrado por seis meses.

—Has perdido amigos anteriormente. — La voz de Sherlock era tenue desde la entrada de la cocina. John no miró atrás. —Gente a la que eras cercano, incluso.

—Sí, lo he hecho. — Se estiró hacia el armario y bajó dos tazas.

—¿Por qué usaste mi champú?

Las tazas se tambalearon mientras eran impactadas contra la encimera con un poco más de fuerza de la planeada. John tomó un respiro para estabilizarse. —No —dijo firmemente. —No, Sherlock.

—La botella en la ducha está más llena que la que dejé y tiene un nuevo diseño- cambiaron el envase hace dos meses. No usas esa marca, es demasiado 'cara'.

—Sherlock, he dicho 'No'. — John giró su cabeza y encontró la frustrada mirada que estaba intentando desentrañarle. —Déjalo.

Sherlock miró hacia otro lado primero. John contempló su infeliz cara por un momento y se movió hacia la nevera, continuando su rutina mientras la tetera gradualmente llegaba al punto de ebullición, y la apagó, dejando un silencio que parecía demasiado grande para la sala.

Sherlock lo rompió. —Te dije en Dartmoor que eras mi único amigo.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Y esa es una memoria que he repetido muchas veces mientras creía que estabas muerto. — John aplastó su bolsita de té contra el interior de su taza con una cuchara para obtener el máximo sabor de ella. —Es sólo desde que has vuelto que he pensado en ella un poco más lógicamente… porque ya tenías el azúcar en ese entonces, ¿verdad? El azúcar que pensabas que contenía drogas.

Decidió que su bolsita ya había dado todo lo que tenía que dar y la sacó de la taza después de un último apretón, tirando los restos en un conveniente platillo.

—¿Pero cómo podrías doparme si no nos hablábamos? Tenías que disculparte- y tenía que ser lo suficientemente bueno para que bebiera algo que me dieras, aunque no le pongo azúcar a mi café. Lo bebería simplemente porque lo hiciste para mí. — Miró a la bolsita muerta, y entonces llevó el platillo hacia la papelera y la tiró a la basura.

—Así que obtuve una disculpa _y_ un empuje de ego… y entonces bebí tu supuestamente drogado café como un pequeño corderito, ¿verdad? Buen trabajo, en serio. — Preparó el té de Sherlock y se giró y estiró por encima de la mesa, dejando la taza en el borde más cercano a la puerta antes de retroceder y apoyarse en la encimera, acunando la taza con sus dos manos.

Sherlock parecía desconcertado.

—Mira, no pasa nada —le tranquilizó John. —Estoy contento de tenerte de vuelta, ¿vale? Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y yo soy… bueno, uno de los tuyos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Sherlock tomó un paso adelante hacia la cocina. —_Tú_ eres el que tiene montones de amigos, el popular, al que todo el mundo le agrada.

—No sé sobre el Jefe Superintendente.

—¿Qué? — Sherlock agitó la interrupción. —Hablas en acertijos. A vista de los eventos recientes, puede que ya no te describa como mi 'único' amigo, pero eres prominentemente el más importante- ¿ciertamente puedes ver eso?

—¿Debería?

—Por supuesto. — Sherlock parecía totalmente perplejo. John casi se compadeció de él.

—Bueno, eso es- has puesto el dedo justo en el problema aquí.

—¿Qué es?

John se encogió de hombros. —No te creo.

oOo

—¡No sé cómo _diablos_ te has metido en esto!

Lestrade ruidosamente anunció su llegada la mañana siguiente, tambaleándose en la cocina y soltando dos cajas de archivos en la mesa. Miró de John, torciéndose en su butaca para decir 'hola', a Sherlock, que se estaba levantando de la mesa del salón y encaminándose hacia él. —¿Todo bien?

—Bien. — Sherlock alcanzó la caja de arriba y la abrió, inmediatamente absorbido en su contenido.

—¿Nuevo caso? —preguntó John, levantándose y ofreciendo una floja sonrisa.

Lestrade frunció el ceño. Algo estaba mal. Miró de John a Sherlock, y de vuelta a John otra vez, pero la indiferencia seguía ahí. Lestrade tomó la indirecta.

—Dímelo tú —dijo. —Recibí una llamada anoche de tu hombre aquí, queriendo asesinatos sin resolver de los últimos años con una víctima llamada Gary. — Golpeó ligeramente las cajas. —Lo he reducido un poco por año y limitándolo a casos de victimas individuales, y estos dos salieron porque… bueno, echa un vistazo.

Sherlock lanzó una fotografía de un hombre de apariencia muy ordinaria a la mesa. —Gary Mulligan, encontrado muerto en su coche a las afueras de la ciudad dos años atrás, puñalada fatal en el cuello, se pensó que fue un robo con mal final. — Estaba hojeando las notas de las entrevistas mientras hablaba, sus ojos parpadeando de un lado a otro mientras leía rápidamente los detalles.

—¡Sí! — Miró a John. —Su madre mencionó que había estado saliendo recientemente con una 'Debbie'- nadie le había conocido y nunca fue identificada o considerada relevante.

Las cejas de John se alzaron. —¿En serio? ¡Eso sí que es coincidencia! — Miró a Lestrade, y después a las cajas de la mesa. —O no. — Sacudió su cabeza. — ¿Cómo demonios…?

Sherlock había pasado a la segunda caja y otra fotografía llegó junto a la primera- otra vez un hombre que parecía la personificación de 'anodino'.

—Gary Benson —informó Lestrade a John. —También encontrado en su coche, aunque fue apuñalado al pecho esta vez, y fue hace doce meses- ¿no vi nada sobre una novia?

Miró a Sherlock, que estaba hojeando rápidamente la información y frunció y sacudió la cabeza, y entonces empujó la hoja de papel hacia John.

—Llama a la hermana, ¿quieres?

John asintió y se retiró a la sala de estar, sacando su teléfono fuera de su bolsillo mientras iba. Lestrade miró a Sherlock.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Sherlock le miró. —Asesina en serie. Te lo dije.

Lestrade se estiró y puso su mano encima del archivo que Sherlock estaba estudiando, empujándolo abajo hacia la mesa. —Me refiero a John. O mejor dicho, a ti y a John.

La cara de Sherlock adquirió un verdaderamente remarcable nivel de vacío. —¿Atrapar criminales ya no te es suficiente, Lestrade? ¿Qué es esto? ¿_CID Oprah_?

Lestrade mantuvo su voz baja. —¿Ha hablado contigo?

—Me habla todo el rato. _Vivimos juntos_.

—Diría 'Ya sabes a lo que me refiero', pero es bastante posible que no lo sepas. ¿Te ha hablado de ti y de lo que le hiciste pasar? ¿Tienes algún concepto de como de cerca del borde le has empujado?

Sherlock le miró con enfado. —Dame el archivo. — Tiró del margen de papeles que aún sostenía, pero Lestrade no los soltó.

—No habría aguantado mucho más tiempo, sabes. Seguía lanzándose de cabeza a situaciones peligrosas y le importaba cada vez menos sobrevivir cada una de ellas.

Sherlock se quedó helado, pero sus ojos se estrecharon. —Si John está roto, entonces _yo_ le arreglaré. Lo he hecho antes. _Suelta el archivo_.

—¡Buenas noticias! — John caminó de vuelta a la cocina, su mirada centrada en la libreta en su mano. —La hermana dice que _hubo_ una novia recientemente, aunque nunca se conocieron. No puede recordar su nombre, pero cree que empieza por 'D'.

Miró hacia arriba y parpadeó. —¿Va todo bien?

—Bien —Sherlock contestó, tirando con fuerza del archivo bajo la mano de Lestrade y retirándose al salón con él.

Lestrade ofreció una posiblemente poca convincente sonrisa. —Así que, John… ¿quieres decirme como os habéis metido en esto?

Cinco minutos más tarde, ambos estaban de pie frente la silla de Sherlock.

—Debía ser el nombre —dijo sin mirar arriba. —Nada más podría haber atraído esa mujer a ese perfil- a no ser que tuviera una afinidad por chistes malos sobre pájaros, que parecía significativamente menos probable.

—De acuerdo —dijo lentamente Lestrade, arrastrando las palabras. —No estoy totalmente convencido, pero ciertamente has estado de suerte. Entonces, ¿cómo….?

Sherlock saltó a sus pies y cerró el archivo que sostenía, casi golpeando a Lestrade en su pecho mientras se lo entregaba de vuelta.

—¿Por qué iba una mujer- una mujer atractiva- acercarse a un hombre como Gary Jones? No puede ser su encantadora personalidad, ya que a) nunca le conoció, y b) no tiene una. Así que, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál es el cebo? Su fotografía muestra un estudio en mediocridad- nadie se decide a conquistar una delgada boca sobre una indeterminable barbilla. Si quería ojos azules, hay más azules disponibles; si quería una nariz chata, hay muchas más en la web que no estuvieran adornadas con cicatrices de acné.

Se movió hacia la mesa y giró su portátil, exhibiendo la imagen del hombre en cuestión. Lestrade tuvo que admitir que su descripción no había sido demasiado dura.

—Así que… nombre. ¿Pero qué hay en el nombre? ¿A quién le importa el nombre de su objetivo? A no ser que estuvieran en esa ridícula obra que la Sra. Hudson nos obligó mirar- esa con la bolsa… — Miró a John, y agitó su mano para dejarlo estar. —No importa.

—"_La Importancia de Llamarse Ernesto_" —susurró John a Lestrade- —Visita al teatro como disculpa para la Sra. Hudson la semana pasada.

Lestrade sonrió. Cualquiera que pudiera obligar a Sherlock a participar por culpa a una salida social tenía que tener unas pelotas de acero, en su opinión. Decidió comprarle a la casera un ramo de flores a la más temprana oportunidad. O un látigo.

Sherlock habló de nuevo. —¿Qué ladrón sólo quiere engañar a gente llamada Gary? No… — Sacudió su cabeza. —Obsesión con un nombre en particular sugiere un motivo mucho más oscuro- y si lo está haciendo ahora, podría haberlo hecho antes. — Estaba dirigiendo sus palabras mayoritariamente a Lestrade pero miraba a John continuamente, el cual se mantuvo en silencio.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Lestrade, pensando en ello. —Entonces, si pretende que tu cliente sea su tercer 'Gary', podemos cogerla esta noche, cuando vaya a recogerle a _él_.

—¿Y culparla de qué? ¿Salir con un memo? Vas a necesitar una cárcel mucho más grande.

Los labios de John se crisparon con eso, y la sonrisilla de Sherlock sugería que se había dado cuenta.

—¡Bueno, no podemos esperar simplemente a que le acuchille!

—No, para nada —accedió Sherlock. —Sugiero que vayas y pongas micrófonos en su coche, apuéstate en su sin duda soso apartamento, ponle una armilla anti-puñaladas, actúa como un policía. — Agitó sus manos en un gesto de 'Adelante'.

—¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

Sherlock indicó las cajas en la cocina. —_Nosotros_ vamos a mirar las pruebas existenciales y buscar cualquier cosa que puedas usar para declararla culpable.

Lestrade suspiró y miró hacia John, que ya se estaba arremangando y moviéndose a la cocina. —Entonces sólo iré y…

—No hay necesidad —le cortó Sherlock. —Te llamaremos tan pronto como encontremos algo. Puedes hablar con John después. — Movió un brazo hacia la puerta. —Vamos- sitios a los que ir, gente a la que rescatar. Arreando.

Lestrade aún dudó.

—Te acompañaré fuera.

Habiendo sido animado a bajar las escaleras algo más rápido de su ritmo habitual, Lestrade vaciló en el primer escalón, mirando atrás por el camino que había ido. —Siento como si estuviera dejando un animal herido a manos del carnívoro más peligroso del mundo —dijo preocupadamente. —¿Lo _harás_…?

—Vete. —Sherlock le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Lestrade lo tomó como una señal positiva.

oOo

—Así que, ¿dónde vamos?

Sherlock miró a John mientras su taxi avanzaba por Londres. —Sede central de '_emparéjame_' punto com.

—Bien. — John asintió. Después de un segundo frunció el ceño. —¿Y por qué vamos ahí?

No parecía haber puesto mucho empeño en esa pregunta. Sherlock se inclinó y le golpeó ligeramente con el dedo en la sien. —¡Piensa, John! ¿Entorno de qué gira el caso?

—Er… — Las cejas de John se alzaron al repentino contacto, pero no se apartó. —¿El nombre? — Arrugó su frente, y entonces su cara se transformó en algo parecido a su antiguo entusiasmo. —¡Que no era dado en la web!

Sherlock asintió alentadoramente. —Continua.

—Así que… oh- ¿crees que trabaja ahí?

—Bueno, podría ser una hacker, pero empleada es más probable.

John le estaba sonriendo con admiración y Sherlock se permitió un momento para regodearse en ello.

No duró. —¿Entonces por qué engañaste a Lestrade con el cuento de 'mirar los archivos'?

Sherlock sólo se le quedó mirando.

John suspiró, pero no parecía sorprendido- o incluso, Sherlock estaba contento de notar, decepcionado.

Aún tenían bastante distancia que recorrer, y, después de un rato, Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo haciendo otra pregunta. —¿Cuáles son las 'otras razones'?

—¿Hmm? —John se giró de su profundo análisis de la ventana y miró alrededor.

—Dijiste que te '_identificarías predominantemente como 'heterosexual', pero hay otras razones por ello_' —citó Sherlock. —¿Qué '_otras razones_'?

—Oh, no. —John meneó su cabeza. —Si los asuntos personales están fuera de terreno, entonces están fuera de terreno- no voy a dejar al desnudo las pocas cosas que no puedes deducir por ti solo, muchas gracias. — Miró atrás de nuevo. —Esta calle ya es bastante unidireccional tal y como está.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se supone que arreglaría a John sin tener toda la información?

Consideró sus opciones por unos pocos minutos. —No soy virgen.

La cabeza de John giró abruptamente como si fuera una cuerda de puenting.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. —Sé que te lo has preguntado. Bueno, pues no lo soy. No importa lo que Moriarty pensara.

John parecía un poco sobresaltado ante la repentina inclusión de Moriarty en la conversación, pero bastante visiblemente decidió no preguntar.

—Yo… me _aventuré_ en la universidad —continuó Sherlock. —Pero era una distracción- una debilidad. La descarté.

—_Aventuré_ —repitió John innecesariamente. —Vale. ¿Así que relaciones no serias?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —Ciertamente no por mi parte.

La expresión de John tenía un '_pobres cabrones'_ escrita por toda ella. —¿Mujeres o hombres?

—Una representativa selección.

—Por supuesto. Pregunta estúpida, lo siento.

—Tu turno.

—¿Qué?

—¿No es así como funcionan las cosas? Yo te he enseñado el mío…

John se mordió el labio.

—¿No es así la frase?

—No. Quiero decir, 'sí'- ésa es la frase. Lo has dicho bien. — Aún parecía luchar para no reírse.

Sherlock arqueó una impaciente ceja hacia él.

—Vale. Sí. Lo siento. Um… ¿Cuál era tu pregunta? — Se puso serio, contestándose a sí mismo. —Oh, 'otras razones'… vale. — Hizo una mueca. —No puedo creer que te vaya a contar esto de verdad.

La atención de Sherlock se acentuó. Nueva información sobre John siempre era interesante.

John miró su cara. —Oh, Dios. — Cerró sus ojos por un momento. —Vale, bien. De acuerdo. — Tomó un profundo respiro. —Estoy acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, ¿sí?

Sherlock asintió. —El ejército, y después yo. Lo disfrutas.

John le miró con enfado. —Lo _aguanto_, Sherlock. No es lo mismo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Yo lo digo.

—¿Es esto relevante al asunto de tu orientación?

John hizo una mueca. —Yo… está conectado. — Desvió la mirada. —Cuando vienen al caso las… relaciones personales…

—Te refieres al sexo —comprobó Sherlock, sin hacerlo una pregunta del todo. —¡Oh! ¿Se transmite? Te gusta recibir órdenes…

—No.

—¿No?

—Muy 'no'. — Le miró y desvió la mirada de nuevo, su nuca enrojeciendo.

—Muy… _oh_. — Sherlock frunció el ceño. —¿Como Irene?

Era incuestionadamente la cosa errónea que decir.

Para cuando llegaron a su destinación, Sherlock había sido informado en términos muy claros que la preferencia de ser firme en la cama de ningún modo indicaba un deseo de infligir dolor, una tendencia a chantajear, o una inclinación a juntarse con un maestro del crimen. Aún no había descifrado por qué eso hacía a John actuar más heterosexualmente de lo que era, pero era extremadamente claro que ahora no era el momento para preguntar.

oOo

—¡Shh!

—¡_Tú_ shh!

—¡John! —espetó Sherlock. —¿Podrías estar callado? — Se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que los pines del cerrojo encajaron en su lugar y la puerta principal de Deborah Martin se abrió. Estuvieron ambos dentro un segundo más tarde.

Sherlock escaneó sus alrededores e indicó a John con su cabeza hacia el escritorio visible a través de la puerta abierta del salón, él encaminándose hacia el dormitorio, donde inmediatamente empezó a buscar por cualquier cosa que no quisiera ser encontrada.

La sede de '_emparéjame_' había sido de gran ayuda una vez que Sherlock enseñó una de las placas de Lestrade y- fue forzado a admitir- John enseñó sus inocentes ojos azules. Un rápido examen de los archivos del personal y pronto identificaron a la mujer fotografiada en el teléfono de Gary Jones.

—Psst- ¡Sherlock! — La voz de John era un bajo siseo y Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco mientras se movía para encontrarse con él.

—No hay necesidad de recurrir a la sibilancia, John. La letal Srta. Martin está en camino a su tercera intencionada víctima en estos momentos.

—Mira esto. — John estaba sosteniendo una fotografía enmarcada de una selección encima del escritorio. En serio, ¿ya no hacía la gente el menor esfuerzo para esconder sus pruebas incriminatorias? ¿Dónde estaba el reto?

Sherlock tomó la foto. Mostraba una Deborah Martin más joven, sentada en el capó de un tipo de coche comúnmente asociado con 'chicos de carrera'. Un sencillo joven hombre tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor de los hombros de ella, llaves expuestas orgullosamente en su otra mano, y el coche en sí era rayado, tintado y modificado a tal punto que el fabricante original podría haberle costado reconocerlo. Una franja más oscura a lo largo del parabrisas exponía los nombres 'Gary' al lado del conductor y 'Deb' en la derecha.

—¿El Gary original? —ofreció John.

—Muy probablemente.

—Me pregunto qué le pasó.

Sherlock dejó la foto y se movió hacia el otro lado del gran escritorio, abriendo el cajón de arriba y empezando a mirar su contenido. —Me imagino que él la dejó- y encima después de que ella hubiera hecho el inmenso favor de salir con alguien menos atractivo que ella misma. Claramente una ofensa que lleva a un gran resentimiento.

John parecía a punto de contestarle cuando el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose ruidosamente causó que ambos se helaran, y John gateó hacia el interruptor, sumiéndoles en oscuridad.

Esperaron mientras tacones cliqueaban a través del parqué del pasillo, y entonces la puerta se abrió y Deborah Martin apareció en el hueco, su cara llenándose de ira mientras alcanzaba su bolso de mano. John ya estaba alzando una mano en un gesto de calma y empezando a hablar cuando ella le disparó.

Todo paró. Entonces el cuerpo de John empezó a caer y el mundo rebobinó hacia delante rápidamente.

La mano de Sherlock sobre la superficie del escritorio, su brazo en guardia mientras saltaba por encima.  
>Luz a través de la puerta brillando en metal mientras la pistola era girada hacia él.<br>Dedos cerrándose alrededor de una muñeca, crujido de huesos pequeños mientras él los forzaba hacia arriba.  
>Traqueteo de pistola en el suelo de madera.<br>Ruido sordo de la asaltante contra el suelo mientras seguía el arma.  
>Tela en la mano de él mientras agarraba el cuello de la camisa de ella y tiraba cabeza y hombros por encima del suelo.<br>—Reza para que esté vivo. — Su voz sonaba como nada que existiera en la Tierra.  
>Crujido de la cabeza de ella mientras él la empujaba contra el suelo de nuevo.<p>

—Sherlock…

"_Gracias a Dios_"… Abandonando la mujer inconsciente, Sherlock llegó al otro lado de la mesa en tres grandes zancadas, cayendo de rodillas al lado de John, que intentaba sentarse, una mano presionándose en su costado. La mancha expandiéndose bajo sus dedos parecía negra en la tenue luz, una creciente oscuridad que podría absorber a ambos en sus profundidades.

—¡Túmbate, idiota! — Poniendo una mano rápidamente bajo su cabeza como soporte, Sherlock empujó a John hacia abajo de nuevo y agarró su ropa, tirando su jersey, camisa y camiseta hacia arriba y fuera del camino. Demasiadas capas. _¿Quién demonios necesitaba tantas capas?_

—Creo que sólo es un rasguño. — John estaba utilizando su voz 'tranquilizadora', pero Sherlock no confiaba en ella. Miró más de cerca, y entonces alcanzó por detrás de él, dedos encontrando el flex de la lámpara de escritorio y rápidamente rastreando hasta que encontró el interruptor.

El negro se volvió rojo y le golpeó en el pecho.

—En serio, Sherlock, creo que está bien. — John intentaba sentarse de nuevo. Sherlock le volvió a empujar hacia abajo.

—_¿Podrías quedarte quieto?_ — Serrando los dientes, usó el borde de la camiseta de John para limpiar algo de la sangre hasta que pudo ver, pudo comprobar, pudo estar completamente seguro de que no había ninguna herida profunda, ninguna bala enterrada dentro del cuerpo de John que estuviera absorbiendo su vida mientras Sherlock impotentemente la veía marchar.

Se sentó sobre sus talones. —¡Serás_ idiota_!

John se apoyó sobre un codo y miró la herida que recorría una de sus costillas. Sucia. Dolorosa. Definitivamente no amenazaba su vida.

—Bueno, lo siento mucho. — No lo parecía. —¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a tener una jodida pistola?

Sherlock se puso en pie. —¡Pues claro que tenía una pistola! Todo el mundo parece tener una pistola hoy en día. No sé qué le está pasando a este país. — Sacó su teléfono para llamar a Lestrade.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Sherlock?

—¿Mycroft? ¿Por qué estás contestando el teléfono de Lestrade? No, déjalo- no quiero saberlo. Haz que se ponga, ¿quieres?

Hubo un corto silencio. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Sólo haz que se ponga…

—Sherlock, me has llamado a _mí_. ¿Qué ha pasado? — Su voz era urgente.

Sherlock apartó el teléfono de su oreja de un tirón y miró a la pantalla, que sin duda mostraba '_La Reina_'.

Colgó.

oOo

—Por lo menos haber sido disparado ha distraído a Lestrade de arrestarnos por allanamiento de morada —señaló John mientras se acomodaba en su butaca tres horas más tarde. Estaba lleno de lidocaína y, por ahora, no sentía dolor.

Sherlock se preguntó si había afectado su visión, ya que no parecía notar que algo estuviera mal.

—Aparte del hecho que le has atrapado otro asesino en serie, claro. — Sonrió. — Ha sido asombroso, Sherlock- que obtuvieras todo eso tan sólo de un hombre diciendo que su novia era demasiado atractiva. Absolutamente increíble. — Asintió firmemente. —_Eres_ brillante. Siempre lo he dicho.

Sherlock se sentó enfrente y le contempló por encima de sus dedos los cuales no podía mantener enteramente estables.

—Supongo que también ha ayudado que la policía se pusiera chulita y se mostraran en el apartamento de Gary —añadió John. —Porque si no hubiéramos estado en la casa de ella podría haber hecho las maletas y haberse largado mucho antes de que pudieran rastrearle. — Sonrió con esperanza. —¿Alguna posibilidad de que me prepararas una taza de té?

—Dejaste que te disparara.

John parecía casi cómicamente alarmado. —¿Qué?

Sherlock se sentó hacia delante en su silla, consciente de que la máscara que había conseguido mantener lidiando con la policía y el personal médico estaba empezando a emborronarse ahora que estaba en un ambiente que registraba como 'seguro', con un hombre que le detonaba su consciencia de 'hogar'. Frunció el ceño. ¿Ciertamente eso debería estar al revés?

—¿A qué te refieres? —repitió John.

Sherlock se puso en pie. —Debes esforzarte más de lo que haces ahora. — Miró a John, mentalmente repitiendo los momentos anteriores- viéndole simplemente de pie mientras Deborah Martin le disparaba, oyendo la voz de Lestrade avisándole de que '_le importaba cada vez menos sobrevivir_', viendo como inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras los dedos de Moran se apretaban alrededor de su garganta.

Tomó un paso adelante, doblándose por encima de John y agarrando sus hombros. —La vida que llevamos: debes luchar para sobrevivirla, ¿me entiendes? No puedes dejar que la gente simplemente te dispare así como así. — Su voz sonaba extraña en sus oídos.

—Pero yo... pero Sherlock, simplemente me disparó- no hay nada que pudiera haber…

Sherlock gruñó en frustración mientras sus dedos apretaban brevemente, y entonces se forzó a moverse atrás, tomando una gran bocanada de aire que repentinamente parecía escaso. John no estaba esforzándose lo suficiente- se rindió ante Moran, se dejó disparar, no podía captar su propia importancia… no creía que él mismo importase.

—Sherlock, de verdad, no entiendo…

John se había puesto de pie. Sherlock se giró y él simplemente estaba ahí… siendo tan completamente _esencial _y sin darse cuenta de ello.

—No puedo perderte. — Habló casi para sí mismo mientras las opciones recorrían su mente y eran instantáneamente descartadas. Tenía que _demostrar_ a John que tenía valor, tenía que hacerle querer sobrevivir… hacerle _determinado_ a sobrevivir, pero las palabras no parecían llegarle- después de todo lo que había pasado, John simplemente no le creía. Tenía que hacer algo tangible, proveer algún tipo de evidencia, darle algo… darle… _Oh!_ Estúpido, estúpido… obvio…

Recorrió rápidamente la habitación, tomó la cara de John en sus manos, y le besó.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Primero de todo, ¡gracias a los que comentáis y estáis disfrutando de esta historia! Me lo estoy pasando ridículamente bien traduciéndola, y creerme, esto sólo hace que mejorar. Disculpar cualquier falta ortográfica o gramatical, mi traducción no es perfecta pero me esmero en conseguirlo.

Estoy intentando alcanzar a la autora, pero además de escribir de maravilla, Verity sube un capítulo nuevo _cada semana_. Mientras yo a duras penas consigo acabar de traducir uno en ese período de tiempo. Es realmente increíble. Acabo de leer el capítulo siete, y Dios, no comentaré nada porque no soy malvada y no os quiero spoilear. Pero sí, seguid leyendo, vale la pena. Mucho.

Simplemente os digo... agarraros a la silla. El siguiente capítulo va a ser una _bomba_. ¡Feliz lectura!


	5. La Carga de la Prueba

**Historia original de verityburns, sólo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

><p>John se tambaleó un paso atrás por el repentino abrazo de Sherlock, su mente poniéndose en blanco en sorpresa. Aunque se había dado cuenta recientemente de que había otra capa sobre sus sentimientos, no había pensado mucho en ello- era simplemente una confusión más en medio de las otras que se revolvían dentro de él. No había estado imaginándose… <em>esto<em>.

Trajo sus manos hacia arriba para agarrar las solapas de Sherlock y apartarle un poco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Darte prueba. — Sherlock se inclinó y le besó de nuevo y sus labios eran cálidos y tentadores… se abrieron ligeramente y John casi se debilitó, pero no estaba en su naturaleza ser débil. Se apartó.

—¿Prueba de qué?

—De que importas. De que no hay razón para que estés celoso- de Irene Adler o de cualquiera. — Se presionó hacia delante una vez más pero John le mantuvo en su sitio. Sherlock exhaló en frustración, sus manos deslizándose hacia los pantalones de John. —Te dije que nunca me habría puesto en una relación sexual con ella y lo decía de verdad. No hay nadie más a quien le ofrecería esto.

—¿Y con _esto_ te refieres…?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. —A mí.

John le observó. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo pero Sherlock aún seguía ahí, aún estando mucho más cerca de lo normal. Bueno, en realidad no, eso no era estrictamente cierto- el hombre solía mantenerse mucho más cerca de lo que cualquiera consideraría aceptable, pero aún y así…

—Déjame aclarar esto —empezó. —Te estás ofreciendo a… ¿qué? ¿Ponerte en una 'relación sexual' _conmigo_?

Sherlock asintió en apruebo a su rápido entender de la situación.

—¿Y cómo de lejos…? No, déjalo. Saltemos a ¿_por qué_, exactamente? ¿Para demostrarme que te importo mucho más que Irene? ¿Ésa es tu motivación?

—No sólo Irene. Todo el mundo. Cualquiera. — Sus dedos hurgaban ahora y John respingó ante la presión en su hombro malo. Sherlock le soltó inmediatamente pero no se alejó. —Quiero que vuelvas.

John frunció en confusión. —Estoy justo aquí.

Sherlock sacudió su cabeza. —No. Porque te he descifrado- justo ahora, en realidad. Es por eso que el piso no parece estar bien, aunque he estado soñando con él durante seis meses. Ya no es mi hogar- _tú_ lo eres.

John tuvo que luchar contra la repentina urgencia de sentarse.

—Has perdido la fe. En mí, en ti, en nuestro compañerismo. Eso es culpa mía y haré lo que sea necesario para restaurarla. ¿Estás atraído a mí, sí? — Sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente. —No te molestes en contestar- es obvio ahora que te has dado cuenta tú solo. Ya está, entonces. Estuvimos viviendo juntos durante dieciocho meses. Sabes que no soy sexualmente activo. Así que si te doy esto, es evidente, ¿verdad? Incontrovertible.

John se preguntó si las drogas que había tomado para su herida le estaban haciéndole sentir ligero de cabeza. Viendo su grado médico, pasó un vergonzoso número de segundos antes de recordar que la lidocaína era sólo anestesia local. Eso llevó a la realización de que no era sólo su cabeza lo que se sentía más ligera- todo lo hacía. _Él_ lo hacía. Como si hubiera soltado una gran piedra, de hecho, mientras el marco de las dudas que había estado construyendo a lo largo de las últimas semanas empezaba a disolverse y formarse en una mucha más familiar y bienvenida estructura.

En cuanto a planes, la propuesta de Sherlock era, por supuesto, completamente demente. Sin embargo, como solía pasar en el caso de Sherlock, era sorprendentemente efectiva. Porque si estaba realmente preparado a llegar a tales extremos, entonces John innegablemente _importaba_. La extraña sensación de felicidad que lentamente había empezado a sentir desde que había sido disparado repentinamente cobraba mucho más sentido mientras pensó y repitió mentalmente la reacción de Sherlock en aquel entonces. Su expresión mientras la lámpara de escritorio se encendía y revelaba la sangre: ésa había sido de miedo… había sido de horror… había sido la expresión en el rostro de John seis meses y medio atrás.

Entonces hubo la abrupta aparición de Mycroft en la escena del crimen, su insistencia en que su hermano estaba en problemas, su sabedora sonrisilla cuando descubrió lo que había pasado. Sin mencionar la agitación de Sherlock cuando llegaron a casa- su acusación de que John no estaba esforzándose lo suficiente para sobrevivir, que se había dejado disparar; lo que era una gilipollez, claro, pero tal vez no era un miedo irracional después de lo que había pasado con Moran.

Las cosas estaban cayendo en su sitio y John empezó a sentirse él mismo por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Vale, así que Sherlock había tenido una razón de más por su disculpa en Dartmoor, pero el hombre probablemente tenía media docena de razones por cada acción que hacía- pero todas podían ser válidas.

Tomó un profundo respiro y empezó a soltar sus miedos, preparándose para tomar un paso atrás y soltar a Sherlock del anzuelo que estaba listo para morder él mismo, pero entonces se pausó. No iba a aprovecharse de la ridícula oferta de Sherlock, por supuesto que no, pero… estas dos últimas semanas habían sido enormemente estresantes. Y los anteriores seis meses habían sido un completo infierno. Y Sherlock siempre le llevaba ventaja en casi todo. Y ciertamente John merecía algún tipo de compensación después de todo por lo que había pasado, ¿verdad?

Había bajado su cabeza para ocultar su hilo de pensamiento, pero ahora la levantó. —¿Vas en serio?

—Casi siempre. Y en este caso, ciertamente.

—De verdad harías esto… ¿acostarte conmigo sólo para demonstrar que estoy equivocado?

Sherlock arrugó su nariz. —¿Uno de verdad debe dormir?

John no pudo reprimir una carcajada mientras sacudía su cabeza. —No te preocupes por ello, Sherlock. No llevo gente a mi cama que no quiera realmente estar ahí y tampoco me apetece ser mandado por ti en ese escenario. — Alzó sus cejas acentuadamente. —Pero gracias por la oferta.

—¿Entonces me crees? ¿Podemos volver a la normalidad?

John frunció el ceño, adoptando una expresión de profunda cavilación. —Bueno… claro que, podrías haber adivinado que te rechazaría y resolver que sólo la oferta sería suficiente. Podría ser un farol, como lo del azúcar.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Vayamos a la cama y acabemos con esto. Quieres prueba- yo te daré prueba. No me importa- confio en ti.

—Tomaré un beso.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho, tomaré un beso. Nada demasiado serio, nada que pudiera estropear nuestra amistad, pero algo para demostrar que vas de veras, que no me estás engañando de nuevo.

—Está bien. — Sherlock dio un paso adelante y empezó a bajar su cabeza.

—No. — John tomó sus brazos y lo mantuvo en su sitio. —He dicho que _tomaré_ un beso.

Sherlock frunció en confusión y John les volteó hasta que Sherlock estaba de espaldas contra un lado de su silla, y entonces le empujó hacia abajo hasta que estuvo sentado en el brazo de ella. Sherlock inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás automáticamente y John se movió para situarse en medio de sus piernas- no presionado contra él, pero sí en su espacio.

La expresión de Sherlock era perpleja, y John alzó una mano a su mandíbula y la acarició hasta llegar detrás de su oreja, en tal punto que podía arrastrar su pulgar a través del labio inferior de Sherlock. Eso parecía una buena idea, así que lo hizo de nuevo.

Sherlock casi bizqueaba para poder ver la mano que estaba debajo de su cara. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo que me apetece, como acordaste, así que cierra la boca… — Aplicó la más ligera presión con su pulgar, aún contra los labios de Sherlock, y bajó su voz. —….hasta que quiera que la abras.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco ante la cursi frase pero no era enteramente convincente ya que el dedo meñique de John estaba presionado contra el pulso latiendo en su garganta, que mostraba una mucho más interesante reacción. John sonrió.

Alzó su otra mano y empezó a rozar sus dedos por los rizos que colgaban en desorden sobre la frente de Sherlock, tratando de borrar la imagen mental de pelo oscuro bañado en sangre desparramado sobre la acera.

Sherlock habló contra el pulgar que aún acariciaba sus labios. —¿Dónde debería poner mis manos?

"_Envíen sus preguntas en nuestro apartado de correos_", pensó John. Miró hacia abajo. Las manos de Sherlock estaban en cada lado de sus muslos, agarrando el brazo de la silla en la que estaba sentado. —Puedes dejarlas donde están.

Se centró de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo, permitiendo que las puntas de sus dedos acariciaran un pómulo, alrededor del ojo, realmente mirando la cara de Sherlock por primera vez desde que las dudas le asaltaron y empezara a parecer un extraño. Pero éste era el Sherlock que John había conocido por dieciocho meses, el brillante, hermoso, imposible hombre que no se abría a nadie. Que se sentara aquí y permitiera esto…

John esperó hasta que la impaciencia de esos inquisitivos ojos se convirtió en aceptación, y entonces bajó su cabeza, viendo los ojos de Sherlock cerrándose antes de cerrar los suyos.

_Suaves. _Mucho más suaves que los labios de un hombre deberían ser, especialmente unos que eran constantemente utilizados para formar tales duras, abrasivas palabras. Una criatura de contrastes era este hombre, este _Sherlock_.

John mantuvo dos dedos en ese pulso chivato mientras probaba cada uno de los labios de Sherlock por turno, sin succionarlos, aún no, simplemente envolviendo sus propios labios alrededor de ellos y saboreando, girando su cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado para rozar su labios juntos hasta que Sherlock empezó a seguir sus movimientos- probablemente queriendo acabar esto de una vez por todas y así poder volver a algún emocionante experimento sobre moho, pensó John con afecto. Bueno, podía esperar. John había esperado por mucho tiempo- no para esto, exactamente, pero para algo. Para que el Sherlock que había perdido volviera a él.

Ladeó su cabeza, su beso volviéndose un poco más fuerte, y Sherlock se abrió por iniciativa propia, pero John no se precipitó. Sabía que pronto volverían a 'trabajo como siempre', y eso estaba bien, pero nunca había esperado o considerado este tipo de relación romántica con Sherlock por una variedad de razones, la mayoría de ellas aún con perfecto sentido. Pero sería un condenado si no iba a aprovechar esto al máximo.

Cuidadosamente, resiguió los labios de Sherlock con la punta de su lengua, empezando por el centro, y entonces moviéndose por el alrededor, su lengua tocando la esquina de la boca de Sherlock antes de recorrer por debajo y a través del grueso labio inferior que parecía hincharse debajo de su lengua, empujándose hacia delante en una aparente invitación que John no podía resistir. Aunque tampoco lo intentó. Tomó ese labio y le dedicó toda su atención, su mano libre enredándose en esos rizos en la nuca de Sherlock mientras mordisqueaba suavemente con sus dientes y Sherlock soltó un ruido sobresaltado, pero inmediatamente lo sofocó.

John continuó, metiendo su lengua rápidamente dentro de la boca de Sherlock y sólo tocando la punta de la suya antes de centrarse en su labio superior por un rato, definitivamente chupando ahora mientras su mano se deslizaba más abajo, envolviéndose alrededor de la nuca de Sherlock hasta que llegó por debajo del cuello de esa apretada camisa… y el latido debajo de sus dedos tropezó y saltó.

Alzó la cabeza. —Manos.

Sherlock puso sus manos de vuelta la silla, pareciendo sorprendido de descubrir que se habían movido- como si John las hubiera inducido a agarrar su muñeca sin el permiso de su dueño.

John asintió, llevando ahora sus dos manos a ahuecar la mandíbula de Sherlock y ladeó su cabeza. Los ojos de Sherlock se cerraron en anticipación ante la aproximación y sus labios ya se estaban abriendo incluso antes de ser tomados. John no la fastidió esta vez, pero Sherlock parecía sorprendentemente vacilante, su lengua encontrando la de John casi tímidamente, y entonces retirándose de nuevo. Su reticencia mandó un pulso de excitación a través de John que provocó una advertencia en su mente de no ir demasiado lejos, pero fue desatendida.

Mientras Sherlock se retiraba, John dio caza, deliberadamente deslizando una mano alrededor de su nuca y metiendo otra bajo su cuello otra vez y Sherlock jadeó, sus manos alzándose a los costados de John una vez más y John no las paró esta vez, permitiendo la sujeción mientras se aprovechaba del jadeo para inducir la lengua de Sherlock dentro de su boca, tentándola y provocándola con rápidas lamidas y caricias hasta que obtuvo lo que quería y Sherlock le estaba correspondiendo el beso, esforzándose por seguir a John cuando se apartaba y empujándose contra la mano que ahuecaba su mandíbula, acariciaba su cara, recorría su pelo mientras John se perdía en lo que estaba haciendo, las sensaciones, el poder de ello, de erguirse por encima de este hombre que se mantenía más alto que cualquier persona que John había conocido, este hombre que lo significaba todo para él… todo… todo.

Dejó que algo de la aflicción que había sufrido se filtrara en el beso, consolándose con el aliento fundiéndose con el suyo, la calidez de la piel bajo sus manos, el calor y el sabor de Sherlock. Prueba de la vida que había añorado, había llorado, no había querido vivir sin. Nunca quería vivir sin.

Besó a Sherlock con todo la fascinación y asombro que había sentido por él desde casi el momento en que se conocieron, venerando su boca mientras la exploraba, sacando toda su experiencia y gozando de la respuesta de Sherlock, contando cada sobresaltado gemido, cada jadeo cortado, cada apretón de dedos sobre sus caderas como un triunfo personal. Entonces compartió algo de su ira, vieja y nueva, ambas de cuando pensaba que Sherlock se había matado y de cuando descubrió que no lo había hecho, succionando casi demasiado fuerte, pellizcos al borde de mordiscos, rasgando sus dientes sobre las labios de Sherlock hasta que estuvieron hinchados bajo los suyos- pero aun así Sherlock no se apartó, no protestó, no hizo nada más que aceptar todo lo que John le daba… y cualquier pensamiento sobre por qué realmente estaban haciendo esto empezó a transformarse en una pregunta de por qué no lo habían hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Una fugaz preocupación de que Sherlock debía estar incómodo con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en tal ángulo devolvió a John a la realidad al fin, dejando atrás la idea que inmediatamente supo que era un paso demasiado lejos… algo que no debería hacer… algo peligroso. Apartándose de la boca de Sherlock, presionó un sendero de besos por su mandíbula hasta que pudo morder el lóbulo de una oreja, medio esperando un quejido de que esto no estaba en el trato, pero Sherlock parecía centrado en recuperar su aliento, tragando saliva dos veces antes de hablar.

—¿Hemos acabado?

Las palabras surgieron en una voz tan roncamente tentadora que respondieron su propia pregunta y el reto en ellas explotó las reservas de John a polvo. Dio un paso al lado y empujó la cabeza de Sherlock hacia delante, y entonces se inclinó por encima y cuidadosamente mordió su nuca… y Sherlock _gimió_, sus manos agitándose ampliamente antes de agarrar a John, amarrando sus manos en su jersey y arañándole, dedos hurgando.

—John… _por favor_ — Había un toque de algo casi desesperado en su voz y John le soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—_Ahora_ hemos acabado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora:<strong> No estoy enteramente satisfecha con el resultado, puesto que hay un_ montón_ de verbos en inglés que simplemente no existen en castellano, pero en fin, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. He conseguido subir uno antes de una semana- ¡mi dedicación es casi obsesiva, jajaja! ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

Por cierto, el título del capítulo hace referencia a la frase en latín _**Onus probandi**_. Extracto de Wikipedia: _El **onus probandi** (o **carga de la prueba**) es una expresión latina del principio jurídico que señala quién está obligado a probar un determinado hecho ante los tribunales._

Creo que Sherlock ha hecho un buen trabajo en demostrarlo, ¿no creéis? ;)


	6. Asuntos Surgiendo

**Historia original de verityburns, sólo me limito a traducirla.**

****Nota de la traductora**:** ¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! He estado muy liada últimamente y por eso he tardado tanto en subir el capítulo. En fin, espero que no vuelva a pasar y, ¡disfrutad leyendo!

* * *

><p>Sherlock despertó la mañana siguiente encontrándose a sí mismo en un estado inusual. El cual ignoró. Obviamente. Inconveniente, pero se le pasaría. Se estiró sobre su espalda y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta todo, había conseguido escaparse del tema ligeramente.<p>

Una voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza- que sonaba sospechosamente como el cálido tenor de John- indicó que no se había 'escapado del tema' enteramente para nada, pero Sherlock ignoró eso también. Después de la vespertina… su mente se alejó de las primeras pocas palabras que aparecieron y se quedó con 'demostración', John esperanzadoramente volvería a su yo antiguo y sus vidas normales podrían reanudarse. Eso sería un enorme alivio. Sherlock empezó a planear su día, decidiendo dónde ir y echar otro vistazo a los archivos de los 'ladrones evanescentes' si nada más aparecía.

Pasó a considerar cuestiones más domésticas, como cuál sería la mejor forma de convencer a la Sra. Hudson de que fuera a por la medicación contra el dolor de John sin hacerse sujeto de otra charla sobre cuidados de compañero de piso. Sería sin duda un buen rato antes de que John se levantara… Los pensamientos de Sherlock amenazaban con desviarse y gruñó. ¿Podía uno poner los ojos en blanco a su propio cerebro? Ese tipo de imágenes mentales eran de poca ayuda.

Contempló lidiar con su situación 'de abajo', pero decidió oponerse a ello. Su normalmente bien ordenada mente ya se había expuesto suficientemente a tal desarreglo por la anterior nocturna… experiencia. Como más pronto pusiera todo el asunto por detrás de él y asentara su libido de vuelta a letargo, mejor.

Sherlock salió de su cama y malhumoradamente siguió a su erección dentro del baño.

oOo

Su piel seguía aún fría por la ducha unos treinta minutos más tarde mientras pasaba a comprobar qué hacía John, que dormía profundamente como previsto. Sherlock estuvo de pie por encima de él unos pocos minutos, simplemente asegurándose de que estaba bien. Lo cual claramente estaba porque no parecía diferente en absoluto. Abandonó la habitación, decidiendo que podía ir a la farmacia él mismo. El aire fresco podría aclarar su mente. Siempre le parecía funcionar a John- aunque él, por supuesto, tenía mucha menos mente que aclarar.

Sólo había llegado a mitad de camino de la zona de peligro cuando fue atrapado.

—¿Te vas, querido?

Sherlock se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo antes de girar lentamente sobre su talón.

—Buenos días, Sra. Hudson.

Ella le sonrió, pero seguía careciendo esa completa calidez de las sonrisas que solía otorgarle.

—Me voy de compras para John —declaró virtuosamente.

La Sra. Hudson se mostró dubitativa. —¿Estás seguro, querido? Porque John fue a comprar ayer, sabes. Recuerdo claramente que me preguntó si quería algo.

Sherlock absorbió eso. —¿Hay algo que quiera de la farmacia, Sra. Hudson?

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon inmediatamente. —¡Ni un horrible químico más transformando mi encimera en colores raros, Sherlock Holmes, lo prometiste!

—No lo prometí, Sra. Hudson, meramente… — Sherlock cambió de táctica. —John necesita medicación. Es por eso que voy a la farmacia.

En vez de estar impresionada por su ejemplo de devoción de compañerismo de piso, la Sra. Hudson inmediatamente empezó a parlotear, queriendo saber qué le pasaba a John, qué medicina necesitaba, cuanto tiempo llevaba en mal estado y qué estaba haciendo Sherlock sobre ello. La explicación de que John no estaba enfermo sino que había sido disparado no fue bien recibida.

—No le dispararon en absoluto mientras estuviste fuera —señaló. —Ni una vez.

Sherlock no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso así que se inclinó hacia la puerta.

—Sherlock, ¿estás cuidando de…? Oh, cielos. — Alzó una mano a su cara, y entonces avanzó un paso y le dio unos incómodos golpecitos en el brazo. —Lo siento, querido. Sé que haces lo que puedes. Él sólo… bueno, no se está recuperando tan rápidamente como esperaba, eso es todo. Aún parece muy deprimido.

Sherlock frunció el cejo con enfado. —Bueno, estoy seguro que verás una mejora en su estado de ánimo hoy —le aseguró, recordando la expresión de John mientras dejaba a Sherlock apoyándose débilmente en el mueble la noche anterior y se marchaba a su habitación. —Predigo un aire de insufrible petulancia.

La Sra. Hudson parecía un poco alterada por su tono pero sonrió. Sherlock realizó su huida.

Apenas había tomado un paso al exterior de la puerta cuando su atención fue atraída por un… _individuo_ merodeando las vallas, que le estaba mirando con una expresión que rápidamente se transformó de esperanza a decepción.

Ella frunció profundamente mientras él se acercaba. —¿Dónde está el Doctor Watson?

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Ninguna amiga tuya.

—Puedo ver eso. — Esperó pero ella sólo le miró con enfado, su corto cabello teñido indignadamente en punta por encima de unos grandes ojos marrones separados ampliamente entre sí, y una cabezota barbilla. Una de los sin-techo de John, probablemente. Se resignó a tener tacto.

—El Doctor Watson está… indispuesto.

Parecía preocupada- pero más que eso. No era simple preocupación por John lo que hacía que sus dedos se enredaran alrededor de la banda de la mochila que llevaba.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Sherlock alzó una ceja. —¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres?

—¿Por qué no me lo dices a _mí_? Se supone que eso es lo que se te da bien, ¿no? Que lo puedes decir todo sobre una persona con sólo mirarla.

La otra ceja de Sherlock se unió a la primera. —Muy bien. — La miró. —Estás esperando a John, pero no has picado el timbre, así que no eres ni una amiga ni una paciente- por lo menos, no una que pague.

Ella enrojeció, pero no desvió la mirada.

—Los piercings en tu nariz y labio están hechos profesionalmente pero te has teñido tu propio cabello. Tu atuendo es caro pero muy gastado- diría que llevas mendigando por menos de un año. Posiblemente desde que adquiriste el estatus de adulta, ya que pareces ser una adolescente mayor. — Hasta para Sherlock, era imposible calcular con precisión la edad de una mujer, enterrada como normalmente lo estaban bajo medio kilo de cosméticos. Sin embargo, raramente tenía que intentarlo- uno simplemente tenía que juzgar si una sobre- o sub- estimación le proporcionaría la información.

La chica se enfureció. —Tengo veintidós años. — Se enderezó a su altura completa, que sería de un metro sesenta, de los cuales por lo menos cuatro centímetros eran bota.

Sherlock asintió en admisión, una parte profundamente enterrada en él casi admirando tal densa beligerancia. Había algo en ella que le recordaba a John. Quizás era la altura.

—Llevas una bolsa pero es pequeña- demasiado pequeña para contener todas tus posesiones, así que tienes una base, probablemente algún lugar en el que estás de okupa. Estaba lloviendo recientemente y hay una mancha seca en la acera donde estabas de pie, así que has venido de parte de alguien- alguien por quien te mantendrías en la lluvia. Alguien por quien arriesgarías un encuentro _conmigo_, aunque estás claramente resentida. — Sus ojos cayeron al hilo de abalorios en letras alrededor de su muñeca. —Tu nombre es Myra.

Le dirigió una mueca de enfado. —Y tu nombre es Sherlock Holmes y no te mereces a tu amigo.

Él se alejó caminando.

—Dile que Billy está herido, ¿quieres? —le gritó ella.

Sherlock paró. Giró. —Yo puedo…

Myra sacudió su cabeza. —No quiere verte. Ni siquiera quiere venir aquí. Díselo al Doctor Watson, ¿vale? Cuando esté mejor. — Ella le estudió por un largo momento, entonces asintió cortamente y se marchó, tirando su mochila por encima de un pequeño hombro mientras andaba dando fuertes pisadas en su ridículo calzado.

Pareció un largo camino hacia la farmacia.

oOo

Cuando Sherlock llegó a 221B, John no estaba.

No se preocupó por ello. John estaba bien. Herido, pero bien. Era un hombre adulto, perfectamente capacitado para irse a dónde le apeteciera en cualquier momento. No había ninguna necesidad para estar preocupado de ninguna forma.

Sherlock aún no estaba preocupándose por ello cuando en el piso de abajo la puerta se abrió de golpe unas dos horas y veintisiete minutos más tarde.

Hubo pisadas en la escalera, y entonces los pies de John flaquearon en la entrada. —¿Estás bien?

Sherlock no podía verle ya que casualmente se había rotado en el sofá para que su espalda diera a la habitación, pero reconoció el sonido de la bolsa médica de John mientras fue puesta en la silla.

—A tu amiga Myra no parezco gustarle mucho.

—Ah… no.

Sherlock miró por encima de su hombro, rápidamente evaluando el ángulo que favorecía las costillas en el que John se estaba inclinando. Su puso en pie y caminó por encima de la mesita de café hacia la cocina. —¿Qué tal el paciente?

—¿Billy? Está bien. Ha conseguido golpearse su muñeca otra vez, pero sanará- si puede evitar que le metan una paliza durante el tiempo suficiente.

Sherlock reunió lo que necesitaba mientras John empezó a balbucear torpemente.

—Lo siento sobre Myra. Y Billy- y cualquier otro que puedas encontrar. Simplemente están… bueno, vieron como estaba, ¿sabes? Cuando tú… — Aclaró su garganta. —De todas formas, lo he aclarado todo con esos dos.

Se mostró alarmado cuando le fueron presentados un par de pastillas y algo de agua pero las tomó, mirando dubitativamente la taza de una manera que Sherlock encontró bastante ofensiva. —Er… gracias.

Se tragó las pastillas y le tendió la taza de vuelta, pero Sherlock la ignoró, ya que no era su lugar el ir detrás de John. Se retiró a su butaca.

John devolvió la vajilla donde pertenecía y se asentó en su propio asiento. Sonrió y Sherlock se preparó para algún tipo de comentario sobre los previos nocturnos… eventos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, entonces? —preguntó John jovialmente.

Sherlock parpadeó. —Bueno, ya que la mitad del día se ha ido mientras deambulabas por ahí, a pesar de no estar en buena condición para hacerlo…

—Sherlock, estoy bien. Bueno, vale, no estoy '_bien_' bien, pero estoy aceptable. Definitivamente para cualquier cosa que esté en la agenda. — John se inclinó hacia delante anhelosamente, pero respingó y se respaldó de nuevo. —Bueno, casi todo. — Ofreció una sonrisa apenada. —Mira, por fin me siento como yo mismo de nuevo y es un jodido buen sentimiento. ¡Hagamos algo!

Sherlock frunció en consternación. ¿Pensaba John que sólo porque se habían besado, la puerta estaba ahora abierta a otro tipo de actividades? Porque nada podía ir más lejos que…

—¿Has mirado tu página web? He cogido un periódico al volver- podría valer la pena echar una ojeada. O siempre podemos ir y molestar a Lestrade un rato.

Oh.

—Serán Navidades en un par de días así que las cosas seguramente estén calladas. — John seguía hablando. —Nunca me he sentido con ganas de celebrar, ¿pero podemos hacer algo si quieres? Otra fiesta no —añadió rápidamente. —Pero ¿podemos llevar a la Sra. Hudson a cenar fuera, tal vez? ¿Qué piensas?

Gradualmente, mientras la charla continuaba con el café de la mañana y el almuerzo, empezó a asimilar que John no iba a comentarlo en absoluto. Como si besar a Sherlock no hubiera sido remarcable para él de ninguna manera.

_Remarcable… Extraordinario… Singular… Digno de comentar. _Sherlock hizo una mueca de enfado.

Dos muecas más tarde, decidió que era mejor así. Si John no creía que era digno de nada, entonces él tampoco. Sherlock se acomodó con su portátil y determinó poner todo el asunto fuera de su mente. Aguantó tres minutos.

—Entonces, si te gustan los hombres, ¿por qué nunca estuviste atraído hacia mí antes?

John saltó, casi soltando el periódico que seguramente había tenido tiempo de leer de portada a contraportada por ahora, pero que aún seguía abierto en las páginas de deporte. Le miró con la boca abierta durante un rato, entonces sacudió su cabeza. —No puedes dejar estar las cosas, ¿verdad? Ninguna línea de investigación sin acabar.

Frunció el ceño, mirando a Sherlock cautelosamente mientras claramente se debatía con su respuesta. —Bien. De acuerdo, vale- lo estuve. Durante cinco minutos, antes de conocerte realmente. Y sabías que lo estuve, porque me rechazaste incluso sin esperar a que te preguntara. Que nunca habría hecho, por cierto, porque es difícil imaginar a alguien que sea _menos_ mi tipo que tú.

Levantó su periódico de nuevo, y miró por encima de éste. —Oh, no hagas esos ojos.

—¿Qué ojos? Estos son simplemente mis ojos.

—No. No, no lo son. Y tampoco son los falsos, porque por alguna razón ahora parezco tener la capacidad de encontrar la diferencia. — Suspiró y dobló su periódico completamente, dejándolo al lado de su silla.

—Mira, Sherlock… eres un hombre muy atractivo. Como eres claramente consciente porque siempre recurres a ello.

Sherlock inhaló con indignación.

—Pero te he dicho hoy que no me gusta recibir órdenes en la cama y tú no haces más que mandarme todo el día, así que fue bastante claro bastante rápidamente que no había motivo alguno de ir por ese camino. Así que nos hicimos amigos y… — Se encogió de hombros. —Simplemente nunca he pensado en ti de esa forma.

—¿Pero ahora sí?

John suspiró de nuevo. —No lo sé. — Frotó una mano por su cara. —No mientras estuviste… _fuera_. No inmediatamente después de que volvieras. Pero todo ha estado siendo un lío y desde esa cosa con Irene sabiéndolo y yo sintiéndome celoso y simplemente yo… no lo sé. — Extendió sus manos ampliamente.

Sherlock catalogó eso y se centró en información aún destacada. —¿Entonces por qué sólo sales con mujeres? Para alguien que no es enteramente heterosexual, ciertamente das una buena impresión- apenas puedes pasarte una semana sin anunciar que no eres gay.

—_No_ soy gay.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

John frunció el ceño, y entonces sacudió su cabeza. —Todos estamos ansiosos para categorizarnos los unos a los otros- poner a todo el mundo en pulcras pequeñas cajas con pulcras pequeñas etiquetas. La gente real no cabe en cajas- siempre hay algunos pedazos que no entran enteramente, o hay demasiado espacio una vez estás ahí. — Se encogió de hombros. —¿Para qué molestarse? Soy tan único como cualquiera. Tomaré una caja en forma de 'John' o no tomaré ninguna caja.

Se movió en su asiento, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. —Mira, sé que me pasé contigo ayer, pero simplemente fue defensa propia. Si eliges ser célibe, o como quieras llamarlo, entonces es tu derecho y no tengo ningún problema con ello. — Dio una extraña medio sonrisa. —Cada uno es un individuo.

Su tono sugería que estaba citando algo(*) pero Sherlock no tenía deseos de preguntar. Continuó. —Así que si tiene que ver con el tema de 'recibir órdenes'… ¡_Oh_! Lo entiendo. — Asintió. —Las mujeres son más fáciles para ti de dominar, porque eres bajito.

John se enfureció como un bulldog enfadado y se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, rodillas extendidas y codos reposando en ellas. —Ahora escúchame, lunático de metro ochenta. Puedo dominar a cualquiera que te dé la _jodida_ gana de mencionar, ¿de acuerdo? No te oí objetar mucho ayer por la noche.

Sherlock no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su pulso había incrementado significativamente, pero éste no parecía un buen momento para preocuparse de ello. De todas formas, John seguía hablando.

—Y vale, sé que simplemente lo hacías como si fuera un tipo de… no sé… penitencia, o algo, pero aún y así. — Alzó un brazo, señalando severamente a la cara de Sherlock. —_No_ va de eso, ¿entiendes?

Sherlock asintió. John se tranquilizó.

Cuando pareció seguro proceder, Sherlock lo intentó de nuevo. —¿Entonces por qué mencionaste la cuestión de firmeza cuando te pregunté sobre tus 'otras razones' para quedarte con mujeres?

John se retorció un poco. —Bueno, ésa es la cuestión más relevante para _ti _y fuiste tú el que estaba preguntando.

Sherlock estrechó sus ojos. —¿Pero ésa no es la razón general?

—Mira, es personal, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock sonrió. Mejor y mejor.

—No vas a dejarlo estar, ¿verdad?

—No ahora que sé que hay algo que encontrar, no. — Sherlock se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento. — No lo sentía realmente, pero parecía adecuado.

John estaba claramente luchando en algún tipo de debate interno. Finalmente inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró al techo, y entonces volvió a nivelar su mirada, su dedo índice apareciendo una vez más para enfatizar sus palabras. —Si algo relacionado _de cualquier forma _a la preferencia sexual masculina aparece en tu página web, entonces te afeitaré tus cejas mientras duermes. ¿Está claro?

Sherlock consiguió no alzar sus cejas a la amenaza. —Por supuesto.

—Bien. Para ser completamente honestos, no me importa realmente. Hombres o mujeres, no es un problema para mí, pero prefiero no… — Enrojeció y dirigió sus siguientes palabras a la chimenea. —Bueno, prefiero estar 'encima', por decirlo de alguna manera.

Sherlock consideró eso. —Y discusiones sobre quién va a ser penetrado son menos probables de aparecer…

—…con una mujer. Sí. — John parecía ahora hablarle a la calavera. —Las mujeres son simplemente más fáciles.

—¿Así que esto está conectado con tu problema de firmeza? ¿Estar 'encima' equipara a estar 'al mando'?

—¡Dios, _yo_ no lo sé! — John pasó una mano por su pelo, volviéndose ahora para hablar con la alfombra. Sherlock se sintió con ganas de agitar su mano para atraer su atención. —No me paso horas psicoanalizando mi sexualidad. Probaré casi todo siempre que sea consensual, y mantengo lo que me gusta y evito lo que no, ¿vale? Es así de simple.

—Así que, en términos de preferir ser el compañero penetrativo. ¿Está eso basado en 'mantener lo que te gusta' o en 'evitar lo que no'? ¿Te disgusta activamente ser penetrado, y, si es así, cómo de frecuentemente has probado esta hipótesis? ¿Has…?

—¿_Podrías dejar de decir 'penetrar'_? — Finalmente, John le miró directamente. —¡Ya es bastante raro tener esta conversación sin que sueltes palabras que me hagan pensar sobre… cosas en las que no debería estar pensando!

Sherlock no pudo mantener sus cejas abajo esta vez.

John tomó un par de inspiraciones calmantes. —Vale, eso es —declaró. —Esto supera tanto lo de 'no es asunto tuyo' que no creo que haya un término para ello. Basta.

Se alzó a sus pies. —Mira, estamos bien, ¿no? De vuelta a la normalidad. Puedes continuar siendo odioso porque sé que te importo en tu propia manera, y yo superaré lo de la 'atracción' porque no es lo que realmente importa.

Alzó una mano, señalando a Sherlock y a sí mismo, y de vuelta a Sherlock de nuevo. —Esto… ¿cómo lo llamaste? ¿Este compañerismo?

Sherlock asintió.

—Bueno, pues es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, ¿vale? Para mí, por lo menos. — No había rastro alguno de engaño en su expresión, claramente decía en serio cada palabra.

—Y para mí —confirmó Sherlock.

La cara de John se relajó. —Entonces, estamos bien. Ningún daño hecho. Nada ha de cambiar. — Sonrió en la que sin duda pretendía ser una manera tranquilizante. —¿Taza de té?

Sherlock asintió de nuevo, distraídamente frotando su nuca mientras John se marchaba hacia la cocina.

oOo

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron un infierno.

Sherlock estaba tumbado en su cama en una gris mañana de enero y recordó con añoranza los días en los que podía decir el nombre de John y sorprenderse de su ausencia. Ahora parecía que el ser consciente de la localización de John era una cosa constante, como si una parte de su cerebro… _No_. Sherlock frunció. No, eso no era su cerebro. Más bien su _piel_… Como si todos los pelos en sus brazos y en su nuca se hubieran magnetizado y John de alguna forma se hubiera convertido en el norte.

Cómo el hombre se mantenía ajeno a ello era un total misterio para él; el comportamiento de Sherlock había sido estrambótico incluso para sus propios estándares. Después de una alarmantemente fuerte reacción a simplemente rozarse al andar después de esa primera tarde, había pasado una semana entera evitando tocar a John- como si el espacio personal hubiera finalmente encontrado un sitio libre en su disco duro y repentinamente se hubiera convertido en algo que hacía ahora. También había empleado todo lo que fuera necesario en asegurarse de que cualquier falta de contacto fuera recíproca, apartándose de manos que amenazaban reposar en sus hombros y esperando hasta que las tazas fueran depositadas antes de cogerlas. El día de Navidad había sido un absurdo ejercicio en rodear mesas y asegurándose de que siempre tuviera las manos llenas. John no pareció darse cuenta.

Cuando, en la mañana del séptimo día, había sido forzado a recurrir a la masturbación o arriesgarse a daño permanente, se hizo claro que Plan A, tentativamente llamado 'Evasión', fue un completo fracaso. Plan B tampoco había logrado éxito. Sherlock rodó sobre su costado, dando a su cojín un feroz puñetazo.

La primera vez que se había armado de valor para comportarse como solía, inclinándose sobre el hombro de John para ridiculizar una entrada del blog, John había girado su cabeza y su boca estuvo abruptamente a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia. Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de centrarse en la pantalla y había sido forzado a recurrir a una burla genérica basada en la gramática que podría haber sido aplicable en cualquiera de los textos de John.

Frunciendo el ceño a ese recuerdo, recogió sus rodillas, mirando vacíamente a la puerta cerrada de su habitación ya que otros intentos fallidos de normalidad se presentaban como su humillación. Cerró sus ojos. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Había pasado más de una década desde que había eliminado estas emociones y ciertamente nunca habían sido así. Ni siquiera recordaba que la transición hubiera sido difícil- simplemente decidió que el sexo era una pérdida de tiempo y energía y eso fue todo. Después de un par de años había cesado de ser un problema y no había habido nada más fuerte que un ocasional rasguño en la superficie de su efectivo no-existente libido desde entonces. Hasta ahora. Hasta John. Hasta que ese maldito beso que parecía haber sobrepasado su psique y había agarrado todo sentimiento sexual que había tenido hasta ahora, arrastrándolos hacia arriba, a la luz, cada uno de ellos creciendo y fortaleciéndose por cada año que habían sido encerrados.

Rodó a su espalda de nuevo y tiró un brazo encima de sus ojos, sintiéndose casi desesperado en su frustración. Tenía que haber una respuesta. Era absurdo que un beso le hubiera afectado tan radicalmente, no importa cuán habilidoso, no importa cuán fascinante había sido descubrir un enteramente nuevo John escondido debajo del que conocía. La fascinación, sin embargo, había venido más tarde- en el momento en que su cerebro pareció más que contento de tomar un asiento trasero y, esencialmente, deleitarse en ser permitido distanciarse por una vez mientras John tomaba control y el casi-constante zumbido en la cabeza de Sherlock se desvaneció en un bendecido silencio.

Pero John había dado casi tanto como había tomado. Una vez que el pánico inicial hubo remitido y tuvieron su charla de 'de vuelta a la normalidad', gradualmente Sherlock cayó en la cuenta que había viso más con sus ojos cerrados que lo que había observado con todo su contemplar. Porque la aflicción que John había perdurado había estado en ese beso y su profundidad había sido abrumadora.

Sherlock había sabido lo que estaba haciendo, arriba en la terraza de Bart's todos esos meses atrás. Había entendido que John sería profundamente dolido, que probablemente nunca le perdonaría incluso si sobrevivía la tarea que se había impuesto a sí mismo. Pero nunca había pensado que John sufriría lo que él habría sufrido si sus papeles hubieran sido cambiados; nunca había creído que él significara tanto para John, que tenía tantos amigos, como John significaba para él; nunca había pensado que fuera posible que alguien le pudiera valorar tan altamente.

Pero no podía dudarlo ahora porque había estado ahí. Cada parte de ello. Todo. Toda la pérdida, todo el amor, toda la ira, todo ahí y vertido de John a Sherlock… vertido sin reserva o vacilación, nada contenido, nada oculto.

Incluso si pudiera, Sherlock nunca eliminaría eso. Era una cosa increíble descubrir con tan inequívoca seguridad que eras la persona más importante en la vida de alguien. Especialmente cuando la persona desempeñaba un papel similar en la tuya.

Excepto que Sherlock iba a fastidiarlo. Porque John- el libro abierto que era John, que siempre mostraba sus sentimientos y emociones, por lo menos a los ojos de Sherlock- estaba comportándose completamente de forma normal. Había admitido su atracción pero inmediatamente la había degradado, declarando su amistad primordial. Que lo era. Definitivamente lo era. Y Sherlock nunca se perdonaría si la arruinaba. Que inevitablemente iba a hacer viendo cómo iba, porque ciertamente sólo había un número de veces en las que uno podía helarse ante un toque casual, incluso antes de que John se diera cuenta de que su compañero de piso no podía dejar de mirar su boca.

Rodó hacia el otro lado, lanzando otro ataque a su cojín, que de nuevo falló completamente en ser catártico de ninguna forma.

Tampoco es que hubiera habido ningún caso decente para distraerle. ¿Desde cuándo a las clases criminales les importaba ser 'hombres de buena voluntad'? ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo todos? ¿Tomando el Sol en las jodidas Bahamas mientras Sherlock estaba aquí, desesperado por un buen jugoso triple homicidio y sin ni siquiera un falso suicido para sustentarle?

Aunque, por supuesto, siempre había la preocupación de que su actuación profesional pudiera ser dañada por este problema. Miró hacia abajo con desesperación. Flujo sanguíneo constantemente yendo en la dirección equivocada no podía ser posiblemente bueno para el trabajo cerebral. El pensamiento llevó a una fugaz consideración de las circunstancias del beso. Generalmente intentaba no prolongarse en su respuesta cuando John se había centrado en su nuca, pero _había_ estado en algo de agitación de antemano y se había sentado muy repentinamente. ¿Quizás alteraciones en el nivel de flujo sanguíneo hacia el cerebro afectaban la sensibilidad de la piel? Sherlock decidió probar esta hipótesis más tarde.

Tenía que tener esto bajo control. Debía hacerlo. Había sido sólo un beso. Dios, había estado completamente despreocupado con su oferta, pensando que simplemente podía darle a John su cuerpo sin que le afectara a su mente, que no sería nada… ¿pero cómo podría haberlo sabido? Le horrorizaba ahora pensar en qué tipo de estado habría estado si John hubiera aceptado. Si un sólo beso le podía descarrilar de esta manera, ¿qué le habría hecho el sexo?

Sherlock gruñó, mirando abajo de nuevo. Un tema que no ayudaba. Intentó dar marcha atrás pero era claramente demasiado tarde. Con gran reluctancia, sintiéndose enojado con su cuerpo y avergonzado ante su debilidad de ser gobernado por él, permitió que su mano se deslizara abajo y por debajo del elástico de sus pantalones de pijama. El contacto le hizo temblar. Se quedó quieto. ¿En serio iba a hacer esto otra vez? Una sexta vez en siete días, rompiendo el que debería ser el más incómodo y efímero Propósito de Año Nuevo de la historia. Cerró sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ahora mismo, la respuesta era más que clara. La mano de Sherlock empezó a moverse y la batalla comenzó.

¿Debería despejar su mente, o por lo menos pensar en algo que no fuera John, y, Dios santo, ese beso… _involuntaria presión de dedos…_ _primer gemido reprimido_… que le permitiera algo de dignidad, pero que llevaba más tiempo? Y, si era sincero, inevitablemente fallaba en los últimos segundos de todas formas…

…¿o admitía derrota desde el principio y acababa con ello, mentalmente repitiendo el beso hasta que el mordisco de John… _instintivo arqueo del cuello_… le llevara al límite como lo había hecho ya varias mañanas?

Nunca podía decidirse. Sherlock luchó el repentino impulso de involucrar una segunda mano en los procedimientos y frunció el ceño. ¿De dónde había venido ese pensamiento? Suspiró, imaginándose a sí mismo, tumbado en un ovillo bajo su manta con su espalda a la puerta, vergüenza clara en su postura, escondiéndose. ¿Qué pensaría John si entrara ahora y le encontrara así… _latido del corazón_ _mientras su pulso aumentaba_…?

Sherlock paró, confuso. Un temblor bajo sus dedos incitó su mano a volver a moverse y continuó, extrañándose.

En su mente, la puerta se abrió… _jadeando demasiado fuerte, mordiéndose el labio_. Mentalmente se agitó- eso no había pasado, ¿qué estaba pensando?- pero ya estaba rodando en su espalda. El John en su cabeza rápidamente se movió hacia él y no había nada malo en su cara. Ningún asco, ninguna censura. El John en su mente le desvistió en segundos.

Sherlock pateó las sábanas fuera de la cama. Su mano izquierda obedecía a John ahora, empujando abajo su pijama y exponiéndose a sí mismo en sus propios ojos…haciendo que hiciera cara a lo que estaba haciendo, al estado de su cuerpo, al movimiento de su mano. Desvió la mirada. Dios, era como un animal- ¿qué precio tenia ahora su cerebro? '_No…_' La voz de John era segura. '_No… es sólo una parte de ti._' Sherlock inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, apretando sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y John habló en su oreja. '_Dame tu mano._'

Hubo un gimoteo en la habitación. Sherlock dobló su rodilla, liberando su pierna de sus pantalones y posando su pie en la cama. La mano que era de John empezó en su garganta y se movió lentamente hacia abajo, pausando en su pecho… _músculos de las piernas tensándose, temblor de cuerpo entero_… y entonces se deslizó más abajo, por encima de una erizada piel y un estómago ligeramente temblando, a través de un pelo rizándose y una tensión creciendo, hacia donde la propia mano de Sherlock se movía en la ya familiar manera.

La mano de John continuó.

_Ahuecando… envolviendo… acariciando… provocando_. Los dedos de los pies de Sherlock se movieron bruscamente encima de la sábana. Enterró su talón, su boca abriéndose mientras jadeaba sin aliento, su cabeza cayendo a un lado. Podía ver a John en su mente. Todas esas veces que habían estado demasiado cerca, uno enfrente del otro, John encarándole… La visión de Sherlock saltó a la memoria de una verja de metal, los dos amarrados en cada lado, ninguna manera de escapar, pero en esta fantasía no había ninguna persecución. La mano de John se deslizó entre las barras y por dentro de su ropa y no había nada que Sherlock pudiera hacer. Estaba indefenso, incapaz de alejarse mientras se miraban a través del enrejado y la mano de John se enterró en los apretados confines de su ropa interior, sujetándole mientras temblaba y crecía, John sonriendo todo el rato, prometiendo que todo iba bien, que Sherlock podía tener esto, que estaba permitido, acariciándole mientras él le llenaba y le tiraba hacia delante hasta que estaban besándose a través de las barras y Sherlock se acercaba cada vez más y más…

'_Lámete el dedo._'

Oh Dios… Después de un largo momento, Sherlock alzó su mano y chupó su dedo en su boca, cubriéndolo rigurosamente antes de devolverlo. El John en su mente no vaciló y Sherlock se arqueó en la cama. '_Oh Dios, oh dios, oh Dios… ¡John! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué _estoy_ haciendo? ¿Qué estoy…?_'

'_Nada malo,_' la voz de John juró. '_Nada de lo que avergonzarse._' La voz tomó un tono más oscuro. '_Más rápido._'

Sherlock sacudió su cabeza incluso mientras su mano obedecía. '_No puedo, no puedo…_'

'_Puedes hacerlo. Vas a hacerlo._'

Estaba temblando. Estaba viendo a John de pie en la cocina, haciendo ver que estaba enfadado por algo trivial, su expresión severa, pero su voz aún cálida. Se estaba viendo a sí mismo boca abajo en la mesa, pantalones ya por sus muslos mientras John le desnudaba completamente, murmurando palabras de ánimo, prometiendo que no había ninguna debilidad en esto. Estaba sintiendo fuertes manos sujetándolo mientras un dedo se movía hacia dentro y fue consciente de su placer.

Placer que iba más allá de cualquier cosa que había experimentado. Placer que estaba tensando los dedos de sus pies, estaba tensando los músculos de sus muslos, estaba alzando sus caderas por encima de la cama. Placer que estaba haciendo su respiración áspera y desesperada… y no había suficiente aire en la habitación, iba a desmayarse, iba a… iba a…

'_Déjalo ir._'

Cómo nadie se despertó del aullido resultante era un misterio que rivalizaba la mayoría de los que había resuelto.

* * *

><p>(*) Efectivamente, John está citando <em>Monty Phyton, La vida de Brian<em>. De Wikiquote:

**Brian:** "Estáis equivocados. ¡No tenéis por qué SEGUIRME! ¡No tenéis por qué seguir a NADIE! ¡Tenéis que pensar por vuestra cuenta! ¡Cada uno es un individuo!"  
><strong>Multitud de seguidores de Brian<strong>: "¡Sí, cada uno es un individuo!"  
><strong>Brian:<strong> "¡Todos SOIS diferentes!"  
><strong>Multitud de seguidores de Brian:<strong> "¡Sí, todos SOMOS diferentes!"  
><strong>Una vocecita entre la multitud<strong>: "Yo no."


	7. Los Ladrones Evanescentes

**Historia original de verityburns, sólo me limito a traducirla.**

**NT: **¡Una rápida actualización para hacerme perdonar sobre lo mucho que tardé la última vez! Disfrutad leyendo (oh, ¡cómo vais a disfrutar!).

* * *

><p>Muriel dobló una pierna y frotó su pie contra la parte trasera de su adolorida pantorrilla, una vez más maldiciendo sus nuevos zapatos. De ahí, pasó a criticar su decisión de llevar sus nuevos zapatos al trabajo que la hacía estar de pie todo el día, y de ese punto fue un paso corto a encontrar el fallo en el trabajo mismo- vender joyería no era ni tan cercanamente glamuroso como llevarla- y empezó a fantasear en todas las cosas que iba a hacer una vez se retirara el año siguiente. Por el momento, esas fantasías involucraban un montón de sentarse con los pies en alto.<p>

Su sonrisa profesional nunca flaqueó mientras se apoyaba en su otra pierna, mirando al reloj entre medio de clientes para ver que aún le quedaban otros quince minutos más para que fuera su descanso para comer. Asumiendo que Sylvia volviera a tiempo, claro, que no era de ninguna manera una certeza. Después de casi cuatro décadas trabajando en ventas, la actitud de Muriel hacia las rebajas de enero era una de estoica determinación de sobrevivirlas. En sus veintitrés años, Sylvia tenía un enfoque muy diferente y estaba sin duda meneando sus delgadas caderas en otro cinturón que se creía falda mientras Muriel se arriesgaba a lesiones por esfuerzo repetitivo de acarrear puñados de billetes en la caja registradora cada dos minutos.

—Y su recibo, señorita. Gracias —murmuró por la centésima vez en ese día. —¿Quiere que le coja eso para usted, señor?

—_¡Que todo el mundo pare!_

Muriel saltó mientras la repentina voz resonó por encima del mudo murmullo de conversación en la tienda, soltando su agarre de la compra de su último cliente, que cayó en el escritorio delante de ella, la caja abriéndose en el aire y vertiendo sus contenidos. Frunció el ceño. Jodidos adolescentes armando un lío.

—_¡Haced lo que os digamos y nadie saldrá herido!_

_¿Qué demonios? _Los clientes que bloqueaban su vista empezaron a moverse hacia un lado y Muriel vio la raíz de la conmoción. Dos figuras estaban de pie justo dentro de la entrada, pasamontañas en sus cabezas, cada uno vistiendo largos chubasqueros idénticos que les cubrían casi completamente. Uno de ellos sujetaba… ¿era eso una _pistola_? Empezó a marearse.

—¡Tú! — El hombre con la pistola se dirigió a Geoffrey, que estaba en el expositor principal, su mostacho temblando en indignación. —Empieza a llenar eso. — Indicó una gran bolsa caqui que el segundo ladrón extendía, y entonces giró su atención a la media docena de clientes. —No-empleados, meteros ahí detrás. — Señaló hacia un ligeramente más pequeño mostrador donde habitaban los relojes. —De rodillas, frentes tocando el suelo. Y estar callados.

Lanzó otra bolsa a Karl, el único otro miembro del personal que no estaba comiendo en ese momento, que bajó sus manos para cogerla, casi haciéndola caer en su pánico. —Relojes en la bolsa. Un minuto. — El matón trajo sus dos manos a la pistola ahora, su estancia haciéndose incluso más amenazadora mientras apuntaba con cuidado a Karl, cuyos pálidos ojos se hicieron imposiblemente más grandes detrás de los gordos cristales de sus gafas. —Y coge todo los buenos… o te dispararé en el cuello.

La mirada de Muriel fue atraída por un repentino ruido del otro ladrón, pero él sólo miró al primer hombre por pocos segundos antes de moverse para unirse a Geoffrey en saquear el expositor principal. Cuando ella miró de nuevo, la pistola la estaba apuntando.

"_Me he dejado la gatera cerrada,"_ pensó, ridículamente. "_Mister Mistoffelees no será capaz de entrar." _Cerró su boca mientras el hombretón se acercaba.

—Me quedaré con esos —dijo, indicando con su pistola. Ella miró hacia abajo, viendo los gemelos cuya venta había estado a punto de realizar.

—Aún no he registrado la venta.

Él dio un paso más cerca, mirándola de soslayo. —Creo que no estás pillando el concepto de robo, patito.

Muriel encontró muy difícil desviar la mirada de la pistola. Y aun así, no quería mirar realmente a la pistola. Se forzó a sí misma a mantener sus ojos en la cara de él. Bueno… en su lana. Dos duros ojos grises en un mar de lana negra a su alrededor. Parecía que picaba.

Él lanzó una rápida ojeada al resto del grupo y gritó, —¡Treinta segundos! —y entonces se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

—¿Habéis tenido una mañana atareada, entonces?

—Muy atareada. — Muriel sintió su sonrisa de 'charla profesional' deslizarse incongruentemente en su lugar. —Rebajas de enero. Ya sabe cómo es.

—¿Montones de dinero en esa caja, supongo?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Yo…

—Ábrela.

Muriel miró abajo. ¿Cómo se abría la caja sin registrar la venta? Había una manera, pero no podía recordarla. —Creo que necesito sentarme.

—_¡Ábrela!_

¿Era el botón verde? Parecía valer la pena intentarlo. Verde allá. Presionó el botón verde. Nada ocurrió.

—Voy a contar hasta tres…

Los botones se estaban emborronando. ¿Cómo podía encontrar el botón correcto cuando estaban todos tan borrosos?

—Uno…

—¡Déjala en paz! — Pobre Geoffrey, tal desorden haciéndose en su tienda, se quejaría para siempre después de esto.

—Dos…

La pistola la estaba mirando. Ella no quería mirar a la pistola pero la pistola no quería dejar de mirarla. Apretó sus ojos hasta cerrarlos.

—Tr...

La mano de ella se extendió.

—¿No era tan difícil, verdad?

Muriel abrió sus ojos y encontró al hombre mirando dentro del cajón mientras se abría.

—Pon el dinero en una bolsa.

Su mirada cayó en el estante vacío de debajo. Había sido una mañana muy atareada. Miró de nuevo al hombre. —No tengo ninguna bolsa.

El cañón de la pistola pareció tardar una eternidad mientras aterrizaba hacia un lado de su cabeza.

oOo

—Tenemos otro. ¿Lo quiere?

John se mantuvo de pie con el teléfono en su oreja mientras miraba a Sherlock, que estaba boca abajo en el sofá. Literalmente boca abajo. Sus piernas estaban estiradas a lo largo de la pared, los dedos de los pies rascando el lado de la carita sonriente mientras su cabeza y hombros oscilaban hacia atrás por encima del borde del asiento y eran tapados de vista por la mesita de café. La posición parecía extremadamente precaria y él esporádicamente se pinchaba con una aguja de acupuntura.

John se giró, alejándose. —Oh, sí que lo quiere, de acuerdo.

Hubo un ruido amortiguado por detrás de él pero John no miró atrás. La experiencia le había enseñado que un orgullo herido raramente se podía tratar con atención médica. —Han sido unas jodidas dos largas semanas desde ese caso de Deborah Martin y las cosas han estado muy calladas estas vacaciones. De hecho, ha conseguido _subirse _por las paredes.

La risa de Lestrade hizo eco en la línea. —Eso debe ser un agradable cambio. Bueno, trae su culo hacia Chelsea e intentaré mantener alejado a Anderson hasta que lleguéis.

John apuntó los detalles, y entonces colgó, manteniendo su espalda hacia la habitación hasta que una inhalación indicó que el hombre ya se había repuesto.

—Tus 'ladrones evanescentes' han vuelto a actuar.

La expresión de Sherlock pasó de gruñona a llena júbilo.

—¡Brillante! — Sus manos casi se cerraron en los hombros de John en uno de sus típicamente exaltados gestos pero los alejó. —Estaré vestido en menos de un minuto- ¿estás listo para irte? — Se giraba, alejándose, mientras hablaba.

—¡Espera!

Sherlock paró obedientemente y John avanzó hacia él, alzando sus manos.

Una extrañamente alarmada expresión cruzó la cara de Sherlock y tomó medio paso hacia atrás. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mantente quieto.

—John, yo…

—¿Podrías estarte quieto? — John agarró su cadera para mantenerle estable mientras alcanzaba por detrás, estupefacto por la reacción casi en pánico. —Dios, estás muy quisquilloso últimamente, no sé qué te ha dado. — Consiguió coger su objetivo y le dio un fuerte tirón.

—¡Au!

—¡Bueno, podría haber sido más que un jodido 'Au' si te hubieras sentado para ponerte los calcetines! — John sujetó arriba la aguja de acupuntura. —Debes de haberte caído encima de ella.

Sherlock exhaló lentamente. Y entonces hizo una mueca de enfado. Y entonces se marchó a su habitación dando pisotones, abandonando el ofensivo implemento que había atrevido asaltar su trasero.

oOo

Llegar a la escena del crimen antes que Anderson le apaciguó en gran medida y se marchó, dejando que John se encargara del taxi. Para cuando se giró, Sherlock ya estaba pasando majestuosamente al lado de un joven oficial policía, usando su habitual pase de 'acceso a todas las áreas' que consistía en una leve mofa y un profundo aire de autoridad.

El joven hombre se estaba enderezando los hombros y mostrándose determinado a ser un reto mayor en cuanto otras admisiones cuando la voz de Lestrade sonó desde las profundidades de la joyería.

—¡Está conmigo, Greening! Déjale entrar.

—De acuerdo, señor. — El Oficial Greening se alejó un paso, ojeando a John especulativamente. John le dio un extremadamente militar asentimiento de cabeza, preguntándose si tenía '_Me follo todo hombre con el que soy visto_' de alguna manera estampado en su persona de una manera visible para todo el mundo menos él.

Sherlock se movía de un lado a otro rápidamente cerca del expositor principal como una mosca enfadada en una botella invisible. —Necesitaré ver esa grabación —instruyó a Lestrade, y John siguió su mirada hacia una cámara de seguridad en la esquina superior de la habitación. Seguramente el balanceo y el zigzag tenían que ver con el campo de visión.

—Debería estar lista para más tarde en The Yard. Vamos a coger la grabación CCTV de la calle también, aunque las explicaciones de los testigos presenciales sugieren el escenario habitual.

—¿Cuál es el escenario habitual? —preguntó John, que no había prestado mucha atención al caso hasta ahora.

—Un camión para enfrente del establecimiento justo antes de que los ladrones actúen y bloquea los ángulos de cámaras externas —explicó Lestrade. —Se queda hasta que ellos se van.

—No es precisamente un acto de evanescencia si utilizan un gran condenado camión para entrar y salir —indicó John, viendo como Sherlock desaparecía detrás de un mostrador pequeño.

—No lo hacen, sin embargo —contestó Lestrade. —Por lo menos, no creemos que lo hagan. Estas son calles transitadas de Londres- el camionero inevitablemente se mete en un campeonato de gritos con otros conductores, a menudo sacando la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla y gritando insultos. La gente _está viendo_ el camión. Si alguien más entrara en él se darían cuenta.

—¿Por la parte trasera, entonces?

Lestrade se encogió de hombros. —_Posible_, pero pensarías que alguien habría visto eso por ahora. Además, los camiones siempre son robados- este sin duda aparecerá en algún lugar dentro de una hora o dos- y hasta el momento sólo los taxis han sido atracados, nunca ha habido señales de forcejeo en las puertas del portacontenedores.

—Interesante —dijo John.

—Te lo _dije_ —musitó Sherlock. Estaba en la caja registradora, mirándola a través de su lupa. —¿Dónde está la mujer herida? — Miró a Lestrade.

John se sorprendió- estaba seguro que había leído que esos ladrones nunca habían causado ninguna víctima. Sherlock atrapó su mirada y asintió hacia la caja registradora.

—Salpicadura de sangre. Relativamente una herida menor, diría. Probablemente un golpe de pistola.

—Muriel Hodgson. Está en la oficina del manager —contestó Lestrade. —Pero está bastante agitada- no creo que…

Sherlock ya se había ido, desapareciendo a través de una de las tres entradas visibles. Lestrade suspiró. —¿Cómo sabe dónde _está_ la oficina del manager? —demandó lastimosamente a John, empezando la persecución. —¿_O_ que es una mujer?

John se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole. —Es Sherlock.

Muriel Hodgson no parecía particularmente agitada cuando llegaron. De hecho, parecía bastante contenta, mirando a Sherlock con una expresión hipnotizada mientras éste se alzaba sobre ella.

—¿Por qué te golpearon?

John tuvo el presentimiento de que esta no era la primera vez que Sherlock formulaba la pregunta.

Ella le sonrió. —Dios, eres bonito.

Lestrade se rió por la nariz y John sólo mantuvo su cara inexpresiva con un esfuerzo.

—Posiblemente cierto, pero enteramente irrelevante —espetó Sherlock. Miró hacia el paramédico, agitando su brazo con lo que seguramente era un gesto de '¡arréglenla!'

—Está en estado de shock —defendió el hombre. —La herida craneal parece bastante superficial pero la llevaremos al hospital en unos minutos y no es muy probable que seas capaz de sacarle algo de sentido de lo que diga antes de eso.

Sherlock hizo una mueca de enfado.

—Podemos obtener una declaración más tarde —apuntó Lestrade. —¿Por qué no…?

—Esto es _significativo_ —habló Sherlock por encima de él. —Nunca han sido violentos antes, así que ¿por qué ahora, por qué _ella_? No parece nada especial…

—Sherlock. — John anduvo hacia adelante y puso una mano en el brazo de él, pero Sherlock la alejó bruscamente y se giró hacia Lestrade.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas _tú_? —sugirió con enojo. —Quizás no le distraiga tanto un hombre más viejo.

John agarró su brazo otra vez, no dejándole ir esta vez sino tirando de él hasta un lado de la habitación. —Mira, ¿por qué no te bajas los humos? —sugirió calladamente. —Sólo porque no estés durmiendo bien no hay necesidad de…

—¿A qué te refieres, que no esté durmiendo bien? —exigió Sherlock, sin bajar su voz para nada. —Estoy durmiendo perfectamente bien. No sé a lo que te refieres. — Frunció el ceño. —¿A qué te refieres?

John se encogió de hombros incómodamente. —Bueno, hemos pensado que tal vez has estado teniendo pesadillas. — Miró alrededor, pero Lestrade le estaba hablando silenciosamente a la señorita Hodgson, que aún estaba mirando a la parte trasera de Sherlock. —Vale, este no es ni el momento ni el lugar, pero si alguna vez quieres hablar de cualquier cosa que haya pasado mientras estuviste fuera- si algo te está molestando, sabes que puedes…

—¿Molestándome? ¿Por qué diablos algo debería estar molestándome? En serio, John, no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando. ¿Y quién es 'hemos'? ¿No tenéis tú y la Sra. Hudson nada mejor de qué discutir? — Parecía muy ofendido.

John alzó sus manos defensivamente. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vale. Cálmate. Sólo era por tu gritos, especialmente esta mañana, pensábamos…

—Algunos de estos quieren irse, Detective Inspector. — Una rubia oficial que John no había visto antes sacó su cabeza por la puerta, distrayéndole antes de que pudiera cuestionar la peculiar expresión en la cara de Sherlock.

—Bueno, que jodida lástima —dijo Lestrade. —Sala del personal —le dijo a Sherlock. —Seis vendedores y otros dos miembros del personal más que estaban aquí en ese momento, más tres más que han vuelto de su descanso de comida. Disfruta.

Sherlock se marchó como un cohete, casi embistiendo la pequeña oficial que apenas pudo apartarse de la entrada suficientemente rápido.

—¡Eh! —le gritó ella a él. —¡Bajita no significa invisible!

John ya le gustaba.

Lestrade suspiró. —Oficial Ross, veamos si puedes obtener una declaración de la señorita Hodgson, ¿quieres? Específicamente qué fue lo que hizo que la atacaran.

—De acuerdo, señor. — Ella asintió, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa. Era realmente muy atractiva, John decidió. Le miró furtivamente. Buena figura, también. No había ciertamente ningún motivo por el que debería estar obsesionándose por su loco compañero de piso; ya era hora de volver a entrar en el juego. Le devolvió la sonrisa cálidamente mientras seguía a Lestrade fuera de la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del personal, Sherlock estaba rodeado.

—…y entonces el otro tío maldijo al otro con la pistola…

—No, no lo hizo. Empezó a hacerlo, pero él…

—Él definitivamente gritó- podías notar que no estaba contento con el tío de la pistola por pegarle a la mujer…

—Pensaba que…

—¡Cerrar el PICO! — Sherlock miró con enfado al grupo. —¿Quién estaba aquí en ese momento y no boca abajo en la alfombra a partir de ese punto?

Dos hombres alzaron sus manos como párvulos regañados. Sherlock señaló a uno con el mostacho. —¿Qué pasó después?

—Er… Bueno, yo… Eso fue…

—Demasiado lento. — Redirigió su dedo hacia el hombre más joven con las gruesas gafas. —Tú. Karl… — John tardíamente se dio cuenta de las etiquetas con los nombres. —¡Empieza! —instruyó Sherlock.

Karl aspiró un rápido respiro. —Bueno, Geoffrey intentó ir hacia Muriel, pero el hombre apuntó la pistola hacia él. Él no pudo… no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. — Se encogió de hombros impotentemente. —Nos hicieron arrodillarnos detrás del mostrador con los demás. — Miró alrededor buscando confirmación. —Entonces se fueron.

—¿Alguien les vio marcharse?

Varias personas compartieron miradas. Cabezas fueron sacudidas.

—Estábamos todos detrás de mostradores y nos dijeron que mantuviéramos la cabeza abajo y contáramos hasta cincuenta —una mujer ofreció.

—Pero… quiero decir... debieron irse, ¿no? —otra mujer dijo. —Quiero decir, se habían ido cuando acabamos de contar.

Sherlock se giró hacia ella. —¿Acabasteis todos a la vez?

Ella se encogió un poco bajo su mirada. —Bueno, sí.

—Nos hicieron contar en voz alta. —su vecino explicó. —Acabamos en unísono.

—Interesante. — Sherlock tenía sus manos juntas y estaba tocando ligeramente sus dedos índices contra su boca.

—¿Está Muriel bien? — Una chica más joven en una extremadamente corta faldilla se movió por delante del grupo.

—Estará bien —dijo John tranquilizadoramente, sutilmente disfrutando de la visión.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. — Les ofreció una sonrisa agradecida. —Habría estado yo en esa caja registradora si ella no hubiera accedido a cambiarnos los turnos de comida. Me siento fatal.

—Qué apropiado —espetó Sherlock, mirándola por encima. Alzó una ceja hacia John, con un '_¿En serio?_' escrito claramente en su expresión. John le ofreció un encogimiento de hombros que decía '_Qué más da_'.

Lestrade intervino. —¿Y nadie tiene ninguna idea de por qué la señorita Hodgson fue herida?

Hubo más sacudidas de cabeza.

—Él parecía muy enfadado —ofreció Karl. —En general, quiero decir. El hombre con la pistola. Era muy agresivo. El otro era más calmado.

Hubo asentimientos por todo alrededor.

—¡Lo tengo, señor!

John se giró mientras la Oficial Ross hablaba por detrás de él. Agitaba una libreta que le fue arrebatada de su mano segundos más tarde.

—¡Eh!

—Déjalo —le dijo Lestrade, mirando como Sherlock leía rápidamente la página.

Llegó al final. —Ridículo.

Le pasó la libreta a John, que se la entregó a Lestrade y leyeron juntos las notas de la Oficial Ross. Tenía una caligrafía muy bonita.

—Parece ser que ella simplemente le provocó —comentó John. —Situación extrema, él ya estaba tenso y agresivo- no hizo falta gran cosa para empujarle hasta el límite.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Lestrade. Miró a Sherlock. —Ya sé que parece una escalada al no haber habido violencia antes, pero no estoy seguro de que sea significativo. — Se encogió de hombros. —Todo el mundo tiene malos días.

Sherlock seguía frunciendo el ceño. —¿Pero por qué una aparentemente innocua mujer daría tales ridículas e inflamatorias contestaciones a un hombre sujetando una pistola?

Lestrade suspiró. —Las reacciones y respuestas de la gente pueden ser atípicas durante períodos de gran estrés emocional. — Sonaba como si estuviera citando del manual de la diversidad. —Ella pareció encontrarte bonito… —Su boca se crispó con la palabra y John se mordió el labio. —…er… interesante también… ¡No creo que eso pasara bajo circunstancias normales, tampoco!

Sherlock se quedó inmóvil, mirándole mientras sus ojos se movían de una manera que John reconocía. Pensamientos estaban siendo claramente puestos en su lugar. —Necesitamos irnos. — Puso una mano en la espalda de John y le dio un empujón hacia la dirección de la puerta. —Envíame un mensaje cuando tengas la grabación de vídeo —instruyó a Lestrade por encima de su hombro, apresurando a John fuera de la habitación y más adelante.

—¿Adónde vamos? —John fue casi forzado a trotar mientras salían repentinamente hacia la acera.

—Baker Street.

oOo

Sherlock entró dentro del piso como un tornado, lanzando abrigo, bufanda y chaqueta a varias superficies. Después de una ligera pausa, también se desabrochó el botón de arriba de su camisa, y entonces volvió al lugar donde John aún seguía de pie mostrándose bastante perplejo cerca de la puerta.

—Bien. Bésame de nuevo.

John se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Sherlock frunció el ceño. John parpadeó.

—Por favor —añadió Sherlock, en una manera nada suplicante.

John le dio a su cabeza una sacudida y cerró sus ojos pero Sherlock aún seguía ahí cuando los abrió, mostrándose, si era posible, aún más impaciente.

—Venga, John. No veo que pueda ser un problema- ya lo has hecho antes y no pareció ser un problema para ti. — Sus ojos se estrecharon. —_Para nada_.

John volvió a mirarle con la boca abierta, ahora boqueando tontamente para añadirle énfasis.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! — Sherlock estaba adquiriendo un aire de sufrimiento que John no pudo evitar sentir que estaba un poco fuera de lugar. —Está bien- yo empezaré. — Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó su boca contra la de John, retirándose casi inmediatamente. Agitó su mano. —Ahora tú.

Suficiente era suficiente. John agarró los brazos de Sherlock por la parte superior y le empujó hasta que el brazo del sofá le golpeó en la parte trasera de sus rodillas y se sentó en él abruptamente.

—Excelente —congratuló Sherlock, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. —Continúa.

—No, tú continúa. Continúa hablando, quiero decir. Porque no soy un juguete, Sherlock. Estás jugando con fuego y vas a tener que explicarte antes de que te deje hacer eso.

Sherlock hizo una mueca de enfado y se movió en ademán de levantarse pero John mantuvo su mirada y pareció incapaz de desviarla. Gradualmente, John sintió los músculos bajo sus dedos relajarse. Soltó su agarre y dio un paso atrás, cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho. —Empieza.

Sherlock aún seguía mirándole, una curiosa expresión en su cara. Después de otro momento, inspiró un profundo respiro y pareció calmarse, y entonces se puso en pie y anduvo a través de la habitación arriba y abajo.

—Explicación. Bien, Vale. — Llegó hasta la chimenea y se giró. —Estrés emocional.

John alzó sus cejas.

—"Las reacciones y respuestas de la gente pueden ser atípicas durante períodos de gran estrés emocional" —citó Sherlock el comentario anterior de Lestrade.

John intentó un combo de encogimiento / ceja que había estado manteniendo en reserva para situaciones extremas.

—Cuando me besaste dos semanas atrás, estaba dentro de las horas en las que fuiste disparado, yo estaba… _preocupado_ de que nuestro compañerismo hubiera sido irreparablemente dañado, y tú parecías haber desarrollado un deseo de muerte. Siendo breves, clasificaría esa noche en mi top cinco de mis más estresadamente emocionales experiencias.

John no estaba seguro qué hacer con eso. —Eh… ¿lo siento? —ofreció.

Sherlock agitó una mano para restarle importancia. —Así que se me ha ocurrido que mi subsiguiente obsesión con aspectos específicos de ese evento pudieran basarse en la situación más que en… bueno… _en ti._

Había bastantes palabras en esa frase pero sólo una destacó para John como un signo de neón con dos strippers de las Vegas en ambos lados- y las dos gesticulaban de entusiásticamente. —¿_Obsesión_? —repitió.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada exasperada. —¿Cómo no te puedes haber dado cuenta? —demandó. —¿Es que no te he enseñado nada? ¿La semana de evasión? ¿Rodear las mesas? ¿El hecho de que rompí un bolígrafo por la mitad cuando leíste un texto por encima de mi hombro? — Sacudió su cabeza en disgusto. —Tienes las habilidades de observación de un kebab.

—No me estás convenciendo mucho.

Sherlock lanzó sus manos hacia arriba. —¿En serio? ¿Nada te ha parecido inusual sobre mi comportamiento estas dos últimas semanas?

John decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de merodear en la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. —Francamente, Sherlock, tu comportamiento podría ser clasificado como 'inusual' por lo menos un setenta por ciento de las veces. — Llevó la tetera hacia la pica y empezó a llenarla, oyendo como Sherlock le seguía dentro de la sala. —Y pistas que te gritan a ti meramente nos susurran al resto de nosotros. Aunque… —cerró el grifo y puso la tetera en el hornillo —…eso es, de hecho, una reacción bastante normal- asumir que algo de lo que estás muy consciente es más destacable de lo que es en realidad.

Miró alrededor. Sherlock estaba de pie cerca de la entrada y parecía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar al uso de la palabra 'normal' conjuntamente con él mismo.

John se encogió de hombros. —De todas formas, sólo pensaba que estabas de mal humor, o que no te gustaba que leyera por encima de tu hombro o algo. Considerando qué poco respeto tienes por el especio personal de otras personas, puedes ser horriblemente quisquilloso por el tuyo.

Sherlock soltó un respiro exasperado y John decidió dejar el té por ahora, girando y reclinándose contra la encimera.

—Sí que me lo pregunté antes, sin embargo, ahora que lo mencionas —admitió. —Con el asunto de la aguja en tu… — Bajó su mirada donde Sherlock había automáticamente movido su mano y ahora frotaba el área afectada. John frunció el ceño. —¿Te está molestando, por cierto? ¿Quieres que le eche una ojeada?

Sherlock bufó por la nariz. —¡Y tú cuestionas _mi _oportunismo!

El cerebro de John se puso al corriente. —Oh, cierto. — Cambió el modo médico de vuelta a _stand-by_ y produjo una media sonrisa avergonzada. —Lo siento. — Consideró las palabras anteriores de Sherlock. —En fin, que eso sí que hizo que me lo cuestionara. Pensaba que tal vez estabas preocupado de que yo iba a intentar acosarte o algo así.

—¿Acosarme? — Sherlock le estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña.

John se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, ya sabes. Intentar sobrepasar mis límites por lo que pasó. Ponerte en una posición incómoda.

Los ojos de Sherlock se movieron brevemente hacia la mesa de la cocina y parecieron ponerse un poco vidriosos.

—¿Estás bien? — John tomó un paso hacia él. —Mira, ¿de qué va todo esto, Sherlock? ¿De qué estas exactamente tan obsesionado? Porque no estoy pillando esto para nada. ¿_Estás _preocupado de que vaya a hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Esperar algo más de ti? Porque yo…

—Por el amor de Dios, John. ¡Te acabo de_ pedir_ que lo hagas de nuevo! — Con un sonido frustrado, Sherlock se giró, encrespando sus dedos a través del pelo de la parte trasera de su cabeza. —¿Cómo puedes estar tan… tan…? — Agitó una mano irada. —¿Tan despreocupado por ello? — Adoptó su tono de mofa, que seguramente se suponía que era una imitación de la voz de John. —Oh, he besado a Sherlock, ¿y qué? No es nada del otro mundo. Vamos a olvidarlo y continuemos. De vuelta a la jodida normalidad. — No era una de sus mejores imitaciones.

Se giró, mirando con ira. —Bueno, pues yo no puedo jodidamente olvidarme de ello y me está volviendo loco, así que si hay una posibilidad de que mi reacción fuera simplemente basada en esas circunstancias particulares y nada más, entonces debo saberlo para que pueda poner todo este lío detrás de mí y dejar de tener estas ridículas…

Miró hacia abajo y John automáticamente siguió su mirada, su boca abriéndose mientras asimilaba el área la cual Sherlock parecía estar dirigiendo su desdén. Cuando miró arriba de nuevo, los ojos de Sherlock estaban cerrados y estaba serrando sus dientes.

John instintivamente se movió hacia él. —Ey, está bien. — Extendió una tentativa mano y golpeó ligeramente el brazo de Sherlock. —Si significa tanto para ti, entonces vale. Simplemente… cálmate, ¿vale? No hay necesidad de exaltarse tanto.

Sherlock gruñó, frotando una mano sobre sus ojos. —Exaltarse —repitió. —¡Yo! — Sonaba asqueado. —No estoy acostumbrado a estar '_exaltado_'.

—No, y apuesto que eso es la mitad del problema —reconoció John. Suspiró. —No debería haberte besado, ¿verdad? — Desvió la mirada, pensando en cómo de… _curado_ se había sentido después. —Pero yo… — Frunció el ceño- ¿le hacía esto una mala persona? Forzó la confesión. —…no puedo forzarme a sentir haberlo hecho.

Sherlock alzó su cabeza y por un largo momento simplemente se miraron el uno al otro mientras todo lo que habían aprendido de esos cruciales minutos dos semanas atrás se suspendía en el aire en medio de ellos. —Yo tampoco. — La voz de Sherlock era baja.

John respiró más fácilmente y le sonrió. —Está bien, entonces. Bueno, si esto es lo que necesitas para recomponerte entonces… — Extendió sus brazos en cada uno de sus costados. —…soy todo tuyo.

Esperó pero Sherlock no se movió. —Este soy yo accediendo —le incitó John.

—Er… — Sherlock bajó sus ojos y un sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas. —_Tú_ tienes que hacerlo.

—Oh. — John pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero asintió. —Claro, lo entiendo- condiciones experimentales. Mantener los parámetros los mismos, ese tipo de cosa.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros en aparente acuerdo pero aún no le miraba.

John miró a su alrededor. La mesa estaba mayoritariamente vacía. Nada que se pudiera romper, incendiar o que fuera corrosivo estaba ahí, por lo visto. Serviría. —Tira hacia atrás un poco.

Sherlock miró por detrás, y entonces hizo lo que le había pedido, sin sentarse completamente en la mesa, sino apoyándose contra un borde de ella para hacer que sus cabezas estuvieran en el mismo nivel. John tomó un paso enfrente y alzó una mano a un lado del cuello de él, su pulgar acariciando de manera calmante. El pulso debajo de sus dedos era ridículamente alto.

—Relájate. No voy a morderte. — La trillada frase '…a no ser que quieras que lo haga' estaba en la punta de su lengua pero John la frenó. Sherlock ya estaba muy agitado y la última cosa que John quería hacer era que se acomplejara más.

Empezó a moverse hacia adelante pero entonces vaciló, ganándose una impaciente mirada de enfado por su molestia. Hizo una mueca de perdón. —Lo siento- es sólo que… — Frunció el ceño, intentando definir sus reservas. —Parece peligroso.

La palabra pareció tranquilizar a Sherlock y produjo una sardónica sonrisa. —Nunca nos ha parado antes.

—Eso es cierto, ¿no? — John inspiró un profundo respiro. —Está bien, entonces. Cierra tus ojos. — Sherlock obedeció y John alzó su otra mano, ahuecando la cara de Sherlock y dándose a sí mismo un momento de no ser observado. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante y besó esa boca en espera.

No era como la última vez.

John brevemente se preguntó si se suponía que debía hacer que _fuera_ como la última vez por el bien del experimento, pero esa no parecía ser realmente una opción porque al primer contacto de sus labios Sherlock soltó un trémulo aliento, y entonces sus dos manos se alzaron y agarraron cualquier cosa que encontraron, que resultaron ser un pedazo de cinturón con su correspondiente hebilla y un gran manojo de jersey.

'_Vale, entonces,'_ pensó John. No era un obsesionado con el control. Podía ser que no le gustara ser dictado en esta área, pero no tenía ningún problema con un poco de tira y afloja. Inclinó la cabeza de Sherlock y le besó de nuevo… y de nuevo, cada vez quedándose más tiempo hasta que los besos se emborronaron juntos y ya no se alejaba para nada, y por ese punto Sherlock tenía un largo brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura y otro debajo de su jersey y por la mitad de su espalda. Claramente cuando Sherlock exigía un beso no tenía en mente qué tipo de exhibición uno podía exponer en público sin arriesgarse a que la gente o bien empezara a correr gritando o asumiera que una orgía era eminente e intentaran unirse.

John supuso que _técnicamente_ esto era sólo un beso, si bien era uno con mucha mano de por medio, pero no parecía eso. No se sentía eso _para nada_. Parecía como si cada empujón de la lengua de Sherlock dijera '_Tómame_' y como si cada uno de los dedos rasgando a través de su camisa deletrearan '_Ahora_'. Parecía como si Sherlock estuviera jodidamente decidido a adquirir suficiente información sobre el interior de su boca para ser capaz de producir un modelo a escala, y el cuerpo de John le estaba diciendo en términos no inciertos exactamente que opinaba él sobre eso.

Empezó a cuestionar la sanidad de esta decisión. Se había puesto cachondo con 'El Beso' – que había adquirido virtualmente el estatus de _Trademark_ en su cabeza - dos semanas atrás, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Retaba a cualquiera a que besara un dispuesto Sherlock Holmes y que no se excitara en el proceso… pero no había sido realmente sobre _eso_, no para él; que era seguramente el por qué había conseguido superarlo sin sufrir por los nueve círculos de angustia. El Besohabía restaurado su amigo hacia él y esa era la cosa más importante en la vida de John. Después de los meses de dolor seguidos por las semanas de duda, otras preocupaciones habían parecido absurdamente irrelevantes.

Pero no ahora. Para nada. No era un roto John Watson el que estaba de pie en esta cocina con un innegablemente bello hombre envuelto alrededor suyo y provocando cada instinto de 'querer / tomar / tener' que poseía… y esos instintos parecían haber estado reproduciéndose porque el afán de girar a Sherlock, empujarle por encima de la mesa, y simplemente tomarlo empezaba a hacer que le picaran las manos.

Dejó que sus manos cayeran de la cara de Sherlock, resistiendo el deseo de recorrerlas por la parte frontal de su cuerpo y en vez de eso las dejó directamente en sus caderas, agarrando firmemente. John tensó los músculos de sus brazos mientras una de las manos de Sherlock se alzó hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, y entonces dobló sus piernas ligeramente y las enderezó de nuevo, levantando a Sherlock plenamente encima de la mesa.

—_Oh Dios._ — La mano de Sherlock se deslizó hacia el hombro de John y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y John pudo sentir que su sonrisa de respuesta no estaba enteramente dominada. Dio un paso en el espacio que había hecho y se inclinó hacia delante para saborear el leve brillo de sudor que le estaba llamando desde la base de la garganta de Sherlock y la mano que aún estaba en su espalda se tensó convulsivamente mientras Sherlock hacía otro de esos ruidos que inmediatamente ahogó, justo como había hecho repetidamente la última vez.

John mordió con reprobación a un lado de su cuello, deslizando una mano por la espalda de él y por encima de sus omoplatos. —Déjame oírte.

Sherlock tembló en sus brazos. —John, yo… — Su grave voz parecía estar hablándole directamente a un área en el cuerpo de John en la que estaba intentando no pensar mucho. Hizo un rápido diagnostico pero determinó que aún estaba en control. Aún.

Se hizo camino hasta la oreja de Sherlock. —Quiero oírte.

Sherlock gimió.

—Bien —alabó John, chupando un lóbulo en su boca, y entonces soltándolo. —Más alto.

—Dios, John, yo…

—Más alto.

Sherlock tembló… pero no reprimió los sonidos que hizo mientras la mano de John se hizo camino lentamente hacia su nuca y en su pelo.

John vislumbró momentáneamente unos ojos abiertos y pupilas dilatadas antes de que se cerraran de nuevo mientras giraba la cabeza de Sherlock y tomaba el último gemido de sus labios, sabiendo que tendría que parar muy pronto pero incapaz de resistirse a la atracción de esa boca, y Sherlock le estaba besando ahora como si no hubiera nada más que necesitara de este mundo y ningún otro lado al que quisiera estar.

Su entusiasta reacción estaba subiéndose a la cabeza de John. El John Watson que había accedido a esto porque Sherlock había estado angustiado y le había pedido el beso estaba luchando por mantener a raya al John que instintivamente sabía que no iba a escuchar un '_No_' de este hombre, cuyos planes sobre cuál sería la manera más rápida de desnudarle estaban empezando a ser menos sub y más peligrosamente conscientes por el momento.

_Cinco segundos_, decidió, tomando medio paso hacia delante y empujando Sherlock ligeramente fuera de equilibrio para que sus dos brazos se presionaran alrededor del cuerpo de John.

_Cuatro_… empujó a Sherlock más hacia atrás, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su torso para ayudarle a sostenerse.

_Tres_… su otra mano se movió hacia la nuca de Sherlock, frotando en círculos.

_Dos_… se enderezó mientras Sherlock soltaba la boca de él en un jadeo y se arqueaba en los movimientos de su mano.

_Uno_… tiró de Sherlock hacia arriba y forzó a que su cabeza se mantuviera abajo hasta que estuvo reposando en su propio hombro, manteniéndola en ese lugar mientras Sherlock intentaba desasirse para encontrar la boca de él de nuevo. Afilados dientes mordisquearon el lado de su cuello en protesta.

John besó su sien pero no fue aplacado. —Debemos parar ahora —avisó, respirando profundamente.

Sherlock aún seguía luchando contra él, pero afortunadamente de una manera muy descoordinada, su mano intentando empujar el cuerpo de John pero enredándose en su jersey.

—Para ahora… o te tomaré en esta mesa. — Las palabras dieron de pleno en una memoria de John y medio-sonrió, agarrando los hombros de Sherlock y empujándole un poco para que pudieran mirarse el uno al otro. —Y no quiero hacerte rogar particularmente, pero estoy casi seguro que podría conseguirlo 'dos veces'. — Se le ocurrió que había pasado un gran trayecto en términos de confianza en sí mismo para poder ser capaz de bromear de esta manera sobre Irene. Por otro lado, Sherlock nunca le había dirigido a ella el tipo de mirada que ahora estaba apuntando hacia John, así que eso no dolía.

Desde la perspectiva de John, el experimento había sido un desastre, llevándole desde un nivel en que repetidamente golpeando su atracción por Sherlock con el 'palo de la amistad' había conseguido subyugarla, hasta el punto en que iba a tener que luchar para mirar al hombre sin imaginarse largas piernas envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura o una gran pálida expansión de espalda temblando bajo sus manos mientras que él repetidamente…

John se concentró en su respiración e intentó calmarse, que era lejos de fácil con tal imagen de desorden con salvajes ojos enfrente de él. No había cuestión alguna de que Sherlock había disfrutado de las últimas- John no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habían estado haciéndolo- pero ¿quién sabe lo que pasaba por esa cabeza? Quizás sentía que ahora había conseguido expulsarlo de su sistema, lo que fuera que había sido expulsado. Tal vez había obtenido tanta información como necesitaba y estaba listo para continuar y volver a su despreciada 'normalidad'.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió John, el bajo áspero tono de excitación aún claro en su voz.

—Joder —dijo Sherlock.


	8. La Ventana de la Oportunidad

**Historia original de verityburns, sólo me limito a traducirla.**

**NT**: Y yo pidiendo perdón por el retraso de la última vez y tardo un mes entero para publicar el siguiente capítulo. Soy una caso perdido. ¡Lo siento! Ya sabéis como es, finales de curso, muchos exámenes, trabajos... Pero pronto empieza verano, así que espero actualizar más regularmente. Por cierto, la autora ya ha fijado el número de capítulos- serán 15. Es decir, tenéis 6 capítulos más de esta genial historia. ¡Disfrutad leyendo!

* * *

><p>—No una de tus mejores ideas, entonces.<p>

—Parece ser que no. — Sherlock se sentó más enderezado mientras John le soltaba, pero decidió quedarse donde estaba por ahora. Sus piernas no se sentían enteramente estables.

Bajó su cabeza, debatiéndose en el deseo de irse a su habitación y pretender que esto nunca había ocurrido… y el deseo de irse a su habitación y revivirlo. Enfáticamente. Y posiblemente más de una vez. De todas formas, ir a su habitación parecía una opción prometedora.

—No entres en pánico.

Miró hacia arriba bruscamente por la sonrisa en la voz de John, pero no había mofa en ella.

John se encogió de hombros. —Pareces estar pensando en lo mismo que yo. — Tomó un par de pasos atrás y soltó un respiro, mirando al techo y de nuevo a Sherlock. —Está bien, déjame preguntarte esto: ¿de qué estás más preocupado ahora mismo?

—De que esto arruine nuestra amistad.

—Bien. — John asintió. —Yo también. Exactamente eso. — Pensó por un momento, y entonces enderezó sus hombros. —Así que… no dejaremos que eso pase.

Sherlock alzó una dubitativa ceja. —¿Así de simple?

—Sí. — John parecía estar calmándose. —Absolutamente. — Asintió de nuevo, pero este era un asentimiento militar, no uno afirmativo. —No veo por qué no podemos superar esto si somos honestos el uno con el otro. Has estado las dos últimas semanas esperando a que no me diera cuenta, ¿no?

Sherlock asintió y John extendió sus brazos ampliamente.

—Bueno- ahora ya lo sé. ¿Y sabes qué? El cielo no se ha caído y el mundo sigue girando. — Vaciló, su estancia autoritativa flaqueando. —Se supone que debe hacer eso. Girar, quiero decir.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y John alzó sus manos defensivamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Simplemente no estaba seguro de qué había sobrevivido a la 'gran purga de la astronomía' del noventa-y-lo que sea.

Sherlock bufó y se deslizó fuera de la mesa, apoyándose en ella una vez más.

John frunció el ceño. —¿Por dónde iba?

—Sujetando el cielo, aparentemente.

—Cierto. Así que supongo que el experimento de hoy no te ha… er… ¿curado?

Sherlock contempló su elevado pulso y la manera en que su piel aún hormigueaba hacia la dirección de John. —Supones correctamente.

—Bien. Bueno, basándonos en lo de 'las cartas sobre la mesa', parece ser que estamos en el mismo barco.

Sherlock navegó por las metáforas. Entonces empezó a observar. Empujó a través de memorias de una boca cálida y exigente contra la suya y vio labios siendo lamidos nerviosamente bajo su mirada. Forzó atrás pensamientos de lo que las manos de John podían hacerle y notó que estaban flexionándose- casi crispándose hacia él, y entonces compulsivamente cerrándose en puños. Miró a través de su propio deseo… y reconoció el de John.

—No tan despreocupado ahora, ¿verdad? — La sonrisa de John era compungida y Sherlock no pudo evitar si su sonrisilla en respuesta era un poquito engreída.

John se rió entre dientes. —En serio, ¡tu cara! — Se giró, clicando la tetera y empezando el tradicional ritual de 'Persona inglesa que necesita calmarse', que había tenido mucha acción últimamente. —No hay necesidad de actuar como si fuera una gran hazaña. La manera en la que respondes, probablemente podrías hacerle esto a cualquiera.

Sherlock no sintió deseos de probar esta hipótesis pero, incluso si fuera cierta, seriamente dudaba que cualquier otro fuera capaz de hacerle esto a _él._

Llevó consigo el pensamiento hasta el salón y se sentó en su silla habitual mientras John trasteaba en la cocina. Parecía extraño no estar en guardia después de haberse entregado a sí mismo. Bien, supuso, pero aún no tenía ni idea de dónde iban a ir a partir de aquí.

—Bueno, necesitamos pensar hacia dónde vamos a ir a partir de aquí. — John anduvo a través de la cocina y le tendió a Sherlock una taza, y entonces tomó su sitio de enfrente.

—¿Debemos?

—Sí, debemos. De lo contrario nos quedaremos atascados en conversaciones incómodas donde todo tiene doble sentido, y tarde o temprano acabaremos besándonos de nuevo y tendremos sexo muy poco aconsejable en un callejón.

Sherlock pensó que era un poco temprano para estar descartando cosas.

John tomó una bocanada de su té y se asentó más profundamente en su silla. —Así que corrígeme si estoy equivocado, pero parece ser que hemos avivado accidentalmente tu deseo sexual, ¿sí?

Sherlock hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer sobre ello? — John tomó otro sorbo.

—¿Aparte de masturbarme hacia una tumba temprana, te refieres?

El té de John hizo una re-aparición no programada.

Sherlock hizo una mueca de irritación a la excesiva tos y resoplidos delante de él. —En serio, John. Pensaba que dijiste que debíamos ser honestos. ¿No era esto a lo que te referías? — Dejó su taza en la mesa y cruzó sus brazos defensivamente. —¿Cómo se supone que debo saberlo? Es tu culpa que haya estado haciéndolo de todas formas. — Pudo sentir que su labio estaba desarrollando un mohín, pero no se molestó en frenarlo.

La tos remitió y John dejó su té al lado de su asiento. —¿Mi culpa?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, pues claro. ¿En quién más voy a pensar? Vaya, si justo esta mañana…

—¡Para!

Sherlock se quedó inmóvil, tomado por sorpresa ante la urgencia de la… bueno, _orden_, realmente; no había otra palabra para ello. Sus cejas se juntaron en un fruncido. No aceptable. Abrió su boca.

—_No_. — John alzó una mano desde donde había estado agarrando el brazo de su silla y la mantuvo arriba. —Sólo dame un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock miró con interés mientras John se levantaba e iba hacia la cocina. Hubo sonido del grifo abriéndose acompañado por una musitada retahíla de palabras, sólo una de diez de las cuales se podrían haber repetido en educada compañía- aunque tampoco era como si educada compañía era algo de lo que ellos estaban inundados exactamente. Cuando John volvió se estaba secando la cara con un trapo y el pelo que recorría su nuca estaba mojado.

—Bien. Siento eso. — Se sentó de nuevo. —No tienes ni idea de cómo de cerca has estado de tener que luchar para quitarme de encima tuyo de nuevo.

Parecía una extraña forma de expresarlo, puesto que Sherlock no podía recordar haber hecho eso en primer lugar- y tampoco estaba seguro de que hubiera puesto algo de empeño en ello esta vez.

John le estaba mirando. —¿Sabes qué? No creo que este sea un buen momento para tener esta conversación. — Se levantó de nuevo. —Espero que tengamos más desarrollos en el caso pronto. De mientras, voy a darme… —pausó, pareciendo deliberar antes de acabar su frase—…una _ducha_.

Sherlock estudió su lenguaje corporal. —¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí. Sí, eso es. Sí, eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Buena deducción. Excelente. ¿Estás contento ahora?

Sherlock consideró. —¿En qué pensarás? —inquirió.

—Oh, Dios. — John se frotó una mano por su cara y cuando la dejó caer, su expresión había cambiado. Tomó dos pasos hacia delante y se inclinó sobre Sherlock, el cual instintivamente inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras John fijaba sus antebrazos sobre la silla y repentinamente estaba justo ahí, boca rozando contra su mandíbula, aliento cálido sobre su piel, aroma ensanchando sus fosas nasales, sabor recordado haciendo su boca agua. Sherlock hizo un sonido inarticulado mientras John hablaba en su oreja.

—Pensaré en… _no parar_. — Un momento más tarde, ya no estaba.

Sherlock se sentó en su silla y esperó hasta que su respiración se reinició.

Entonces se fue a su habitación.

oOo

—Bueno, os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo. — Lestrade miró por encima de su escritorio mientras Sherlock y John entraban, ambos mostrándose un poco… raros. Volvió a hurgar en el siempre creciente montón de archivos delante de él. —Empezaba a pensar que estabais ocupados toqueteando otras cosas.

Miró arriba un momento más tarde cuando no hubo respuesta.

—Oh, no hay peligro alguno de eso —contestó Sherlock finalmente, mirando de reojo hacia donde John estaba mordiéndose el labio. —Ya veo a lo que te refieres —murmuró calladamente.

John se giró para mirar fuera de la ventana. —Sip.

Lestrade decidió que no quería saberlo. —Muy bien. Seguidme. — Lideró el camino hacia la sala de interrogaciones, donde la grabación del robo estaba lista.

Todos miraron como la escena de la tienda se desarrollaba, Sherlock asintiendo en anticipada decepción cuando se hizo claro que el ángulo de la cámara no llegaba hasta la puerta. Las primeras reacciones conmocionadas, justo antes de que los ladrones aparecieran en pantalla, ocurrieron a las 13:17 y fueron tan sólo cinco minutos más tarde cuando la gente empezó a salir furtivamente de detrás de mostradores y miró nerviosamente alrededor.

John estaba de pie detrás de la silla de Sherlock y se inclinó hacia delante en un punto, pero no fue capaz de decir qué le había llamado la atención.

La grabación externa era igual de inútil. Había dos ángulos diferentes de la parte frontal de la tienda, ambos bloqueados a las 13:16 con la llegada de un gran camión blanco, sin marca alguna aparte de una cantidad estándar de mugre londinense. Arrancó a las 13:22, revelando una agitada pero esencialmente poco cambiada escena de compradores, vendedores de revistas, más compradores, un par de personas repartiendo folletos para lo que resultó ser más tarde un nuevo club nocturno, unos particularmente decididos compradores, y una mujer (muy obviamente) que estaba pintada enteramente con espray plateado y estaba completamente inmóvil, postrada encima de una caja mientras la gente se escurría alrededor de ella. Vislumbrado ocasionalmente a través del gentío había un hombre sin techo sentado con su espalda en el edificio de oficinas contiguo acompañado por un perro que parecía estar en un casting por el título de 'canino más triste'. Lestrade sintió que era un ganador asegurado, ya que mantuvo su cara de angustia incluso después de haberse zampado la mitad de su barrita de chocolate.

Mientras miraban, la acera se transformó en un caos de gente saliendo de la joyería, muchos de ellos inmediatamente embarcándose en el tipo de histeria que inevitablemente convenció a la gente de que no querían involucrarse. El primer coche policía llegó dos minutos más tarde.

—Así que… — Lestrade se sentó y giró su silla para encararse a Sherlock. —¿Alguna idea?

—Naturalmente —contestó, en su típica superior manera. —¿Ciertamente tú también debes tener alguna?

Lestrade suspiró. Parecía el momento de otra emocionante ronda de 'Búrlate del Policía'. Genial. —Bueno, sin duda intentaremos hacer lo que hemos hecho antes, y gastar una ridícula cantidad de energía en rastrear a cualquiera que saliera por detrás de cualquier lado de ese camión en los dos últimos minutos antes de que se fuera, y que estuviera llevando algo abultado. De momento, hemos acorralado a una media docena de personas que habían sobrepasado sus límites en sus tarjetas de crédito- aunque sí que tuvimos suerte con un robo de un anillo, que es sin duda el por qué no se ha desistido en esa idea.

John señaló la escena de la calle, que Sherlock había rebobinado hasta justo antes de que el camión se marchara. —¿Y qué hay de la gente trabajando en ese espacio- los vendedores de revistas, la… er… persona plateada- ninguno de ellos vio nada? — Se acercó a la pantalla, inclinándose por encima de Sherlock y hacia el monitor, pero de repente la pantalla se volvió negra.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta. —Botón equivocado. — Presionó otra cosa y la imagen reapareció.

Lestrade le miró con curiosidad antes de responder a la pregunta de John. —Hablamos con la mayoría de ellos, aunque la plateada… _persona_ se había ido. Nadie notó nada raro hasta que los gritos empezaron- aparte del ruidoso camionero.

—Sí, ¿qué hay de él? —John preguntó, apartándose de Sherlock y volteando hasta el lado del escritorio donde estaba Lestrade, mirando por encima de _su_ hombro mientras la grabación volvía a reproducirse.

Lestrade señaló la pantalla, donde el hombre ahora podía ser visto haciendo gestos rudos con las manos fuera de su ventanilla hacia otros conductores. —No hay ninguna foto de su cara con esa gorra de béisbol tan baja. Tenemos descripciones _photo-fit_ de testigos de otras escenas, pero entre el gorro y la barba ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que sea el mismo tipo cada vez.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y el Oficial Greening apareció. —Hemos encontrado el camión, señor. Abandonado como los demás.

—Bien. Gracias. — Lestrade miró a Sherlock mientras ambos se ponían en pie. —¿Quieres que yo…? — Se interrumpió cuando el móvil de Sherlock pitó e inmediatamente empezó a leer el mensaje, chasqueando sus dedos al mismo tiempo.

—Por favor, continua. Al contrario que la mayoría de tus asociados, soy perfectamente capaz de leer y escuchar al mismo tiempo. — Llegó al final de su mensaje y miró hacia arriba. —Pero también es cierto que lo que estabas a punto de decir era bastante obvio, así que no te molestes. — Se giró hacia John. —Tenemos que estar en otro sitio.

—¿Qué? — John parecía bastante sorprendido y Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Wiggins quiere verme.

—Mis 'ilusiones' están bajo control, gracias —dijo John bruscamente.

Lestrade miró de uno al otro y decidió, por segunda vez en ese día, que no quería saberlo.

—John puede venir conmigo para mirar el camión, ¿si quieres? —ofreció, pero John sacudió su cabeza.

—Dudo que crea que la perspectiva de un kebab en la escena del crimen sea de ayuda. — Sonaba enfadado.

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon. —John se viene conmigo. — Respingó cuando hubo un extraño sonido proveniente del hombre a su lado.

Lestrade se rindió con el par. —Bien. Bueno, haced lo que queráis, estaré en contacto si hay más desarrollos- ¿suponiendo que aún estáis interesados?

—Por supuesto. — Sherlock ya estaba guiando a John por delante de él a través de la puerta, pareciendo ser un sabueso afgano imitando a un border collie.

oOo

John miró por fuera de la ventana, enrabiándose lentamente mientras su taxi se alejaba de Scotland Yard. Con que "_No te hagas ilusiones_", el caradura cabrón. Casi deseaba que estuvieran en casa para poder demostrar exactamente de quién serían las ilusiones que se harían… y que se mantendrían de ese modo hasta que John lo deseara. Diversas interesantes situaciones aparecieron en su cabeza hasta que las forzó atrás con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué paraste?

Miró hacia un lado a las palabras de Sherlock. —¿Perdona?

—Antes. Dijiste que pensarías en _no_ parar, mientras te… _duchabas_.

En serio, sus cejas iban a quedarse atascadas de esa forma algún día, pensó John mezquinamente.

—Así que, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —finalizó Sherlock.

—No te sigo.

Sherlock añadió unos ojos en blanco a sus ya maníacos movimientos de ceja, que John encontró bastante hipnóticos.

—Tus palabras indicaban que _no_ querías parar, y mirando atrás ciertamente parecías… interesado en proceder. Debía ser obvio incluso para ti que no te habría prevenido de llevar las cosas más lejos, así que pregunto de nuevo… ¿por qué paraste?

—¿En serio? ¿Estás preguntándole al hombre que creo que hemos establecido por ahora que es tu mejor amigo por qué no ha intentado aprovecharse de ti?

La nariz de Sherlock se alzó tan alto en el aire que era un milagro cómo era capaz de mantener contacto visual. —No soy un niño, John. Y, como ya te he informado, tampoco soy un completo inexperto. No requiero sobreprotección.

John le miró con curiosidad. —¿_Querías_ llevar las cosas más lejos?

Y repentinamente el contacto visual desapareció.

—Para nada. Meramente estoy formulando una pregunta y fallando en entender tu renuencia en proveer una respuesta.

—No estoy renuente, sólo pensaba que sería obvio.

Las fosas nasales de Sherlock se ensancharon con la palabra, pero John no la retiró. Kebab desde luego. Le ensañaría un puto kebab.

—Fallar en decir 'no' en el calor del momento no es lo mismo que decir 'sí' de antemano —explicó. —Por lo menos, para mí no lo es. — Esperó hasta que Sherlock le miró. —Me pediste un beso, te di un beso. Fue un beso bastante completo, sí, pero técnicamente eso fue todo lo que era. Te quedaste con tu ropa y yo me quedé con las manos fuera de ella.

Los ojos de Sherlock se dilataron tan rápidamente que tuvo que parpadear para mantener su visión.

John intentó no darse cuenta. Fallando en eso, intentó no pensar en lo que quería decir. Definitivamente fallando en eso, intentó no imaginarse a él mismo aprovechándose de esa información. Totalmente fallando en eso… Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

Después de dos minutos, muchos respiros profundos, y un organizado intento de visualizar imágenes de autopsia y también ruibarbo, del cual tenía un miedo irracional, habló de nuevo.

—Mira, no sé en qué estás pensando y viendo que ambos somos hombres, y encima somos ingleses y por lo tanto tan poco probables de hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos como de repentinamente bailar La Macarena en una escena del crimen, déjame aclararte que no voy a hacer nada, o intentar nada, a no ser que específicamente me lo pidas con una mente clara y un juicio no nublado. Y como que ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar, sugiero que nos centremos en el caso, o a lo que sea que se supone que debemos centrarnos ahora mismo. — Miró hacia un lado, concentrándose por un segundo en su ruta. —¿Adónde vamos, de todas formas?

Pasaron unos pocos momentos antes de que Sherlock contestara. —Sé que has oído sobre Wiggins en conexión con la red sin techo, pero en realidad él no es un sin techo- dirige un refugio en Putney. Le he pedido que investigara el origen del rumor sobre mi supervivencia que conllevó a Moran yendo detrás de ti. Como quiere verme, imagino que ha encontrado al topo.

oOo

—No he encontrado al topo. — Wiggins era un hombre alto en sus cincuenta-y-pico, con una cabeza de espeso pelo gris y el tipo de barba que haría que John estuviera tatareando la melodía de _Gimme All Your Lovin'_ (*) durante el resto del día. O, si Sherlock era particularmente molesto, posiblemente la semana.

—Lo siento —Wiggins continuó. —Después de enviar el mensaje pensé que tendría que haber sido más claro. — Dio un paso atrás de la puerta y les gesticuló hacia dentro del pasillo de una gran vieja casa que había sido claramente adaptada para su función presente. John podía ver una habitación que parecía estar completamente enmoquetada en brillantemente coloridos puffs.

—Sherlock. Es bueno verte como ti mismo de nuevo. — Wiggins asintió con la cabeza hacia él, y se giró hacia John y extendió su mano. — Y Doctor Watson. Encantado de conocerle, señor. — Su apretón de manos era firme pero no dominante y sus intensos ojos azules miraron a John con afabilidad. —El hombre detrás de la leyenda.

John miró de reojo a Sherlock, quien se encogió de hombros, y Wiggins se rió entre dientes. —Oh, no me refiero a Sherlock, aunque probablemente también estés detrás de él estos días.

Hubo un tenue '¡Oh, por Dios!' al lado de John, pero Wiggins continuó.

—¡Estoy hablando de tu propia leyenda, hombre! — Dio una palmada en el hombro de John. —La mitad de los chicos que vienen aquí cantan alabanzas sobre ti en un momento u otro. No he escuchado nada más que buenos… ¡_Oy_!

Fue distraído por un joven hombre acarreando un montón de cojines a través del pasillo, con un gran bol de palomitas balanceado precariamente en la cima.

—¡No lleves eso así, pedazo de marioneta!

La boca de John se crispó al identificar la raíz de una de las nuevas palabras de Sherlock y se mordió el labio mientras Wiggins marchaba al rescate.

Sherlock captó su mirada y le ofreció una ligeramente avergonzada medio sonrisa y John le sonrió en respuesta… y repentinamente estaban bien. Sólo eran Sherlock y John, mejores amigos que se sonreían el uno al otro sin ninguna buena razón y se reían con cosas de las que no deberían. John se relajó por primera vez en horas.

—Er… ¿queréis pasar a la oficina?

John parpadeó mientras Sherlock se giraba, mirando alrededor hacia donde Wiggins había vuelto y les sonreía. Les llevó hacia otra habitación donde una muy tatuada chica estaba recibiendo una paliza en el futbolín por un viejo hombre cuyo bastón colgaba en el mango que normalmente controlaría su portero. John se rió entre dientes y Wiggins siguió su mirada.

—Se puede ver un amplio espectro de este tipo —reconoció, empujando una puerta en una esquina y conduciéndoles dentro de su oficina. —Esos dos son grandes amigos pero no usar su portero es la única concesión de él. Nunca le deja ganar a ella.

—¿Por qué debería dejarle ganar a ella? —preguntó Sherlock mientras se sentaban.

John y Wiggins se miraron. —Es un lugar genial, éste. — John continuó la conversación. —Debe mantenerle ocupado.

—Oh, sí que lo hace —estuvo de acuerdo Wiggins. —Pero hemos tenido una buena racha últimamente- nuevas donaciones van llegando. La sin-techería parece ser lo que está 'in' en caridad por el momento, y esperemos que dure.

—Sí, he notado que has redecorado —comentó Sherlock. —Y los nuevos arreglos, por supuesto.

—Es un agradable cambio tener pintura que de verdad se quede en las paredes —admitió Wiggins, abriendo su escritorio y deslizando un cajón. —De acuerdo. Como he dicho, no he encontrado el topo… pero sí que tengo una lista de posibilidades. — Hojeaba unas páginas mientras hablaba.

—Dos de los que estaban en el ajo han admitido finalmente haber tenido una conversación en el piso de arriba unos días antes de que los rumores empezaran. Uno de ellos mencionó tu nombre y el otro le regañó y le recordó que se suponía que era un secreto. — Puso los ojos en blanco. —Obviamente, si no hubieran usado la palabra 'secreto', probablemente nadie habría prestado atención, pero ahí lo tienes. Esto es un 'Muppets 'R' Us' (**) la mitad del tiempo. — Sacó un archivo y lo dejó en el escritorio.

—Fue en ese punto cuando se dieron cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, aunque por qué alguien se dejaría la ventana abierta a mediados de invierno es otra de esas cuestiones sin respuesta que obtienes con el montón de niños en la casa- como ¿por qué dejar la TV encendida cuando el programa que estabas viendo ha acabado?, y ¿por qué poner una caja vacía de cereales de vuelta al armario?

John empezó a darse cuenta de exactamente cuánto Sherlock debía valorar a Wiggins al no haberle interrumpido una media docena de veces por ahora.

—En fin… — Wiggins sacó una hoja de papel por fin y John esperó a que Sherlock lo arrebatara. No lo hizo.

—La ventana estaba justo encima del único lugar exterior que _sí_ que recibe un montón de visitantes, cualquiera que sea el clima. — Wiggins miró concienzudamente a Sherlock, quien asintió.

—Banco de fumadores.

—Exactamente. No había nadie cuando miraron afuera, pero fueron a mirar y encontraron esto. — Sacó una pequeña bolsa del cajón y la pasó hacia delante. —No me lo dijeron hasta ahora, claro, pero por lo menos tuvieron la sensatez de quedársela.

John miró la bolsa, la cual contenía un medio fumado cigarrillo de —a sus ojos — marca indeterminada. Seguramente había algo de especial en él ya que las cejas de Sherlock se habían alzado a su posición de 'Oh, interesante.'

Wiggins les dio la hoja de papel por fin. —Esta es una lista de todos los que se registraron al entrar en el recinto en ese momento. Algunos de ellos los conoces tú y otros le serán familiares al Doctor Watson.

Los ojos de Sherlock recorrieron la docena de nombres e inclinó la página para que John pudiera verla también.

—Oh, ¿es ese mi Billy? —John preguntó. —Nunca supe su apellido.

—Billy Morris. Sí —confirmó Wiggins. —Eso no quiere decir que estuviera aquí, de todos modos. Es un blandengue en cuanto se trata de dejar lugar si alguien más llega y no hay sitio y esa persona no tiene ningún otro lado al que ir.

—Así que ¿alguien podría haber estado aquí y no estar en la lista? —preguntó Sherlock.

Wiggins se encogió de hombros. —No debería pasar, pero es posible. Desafortunadamente estaba fuera ese fin de semana- los posibles benefactores estaban dando una subasta para recaudar fondos y querían un portavoz y me tocó a mí. Hay otra la semana que viene, pero conseguí escaquearme de esa, gracias a Dios. La hermana Anne del refugio de la iglesia en Lambeth's va a hacerlo.

Sherlock volvió a mirar a los nombres, musitándolos a baja voz. —Vikram, Taj, Jenna, Liam, Millie…

—Esa es la chica que acabáis de ver —interrumpió Wiggins. —'Militante Millicient', la llamo yo- discutirá literalmente sobre cualquier cosa. Totalmente comprometida a explorar el punto de vista opuesto- dice que le ayuda a cristalizar su visión. Está loca, por supuesto. — Sacudió su cabeza con afecto. —Si ella está ahí, Geoff también lo estará- él es el hombre viejo.

Sherlock asintió. —Sí. —Rápidamente leyó el resto de la lista. —Agata, Martin, Jude, Nilar y Phil… — Miró hacia arriba. —¿Es ese Scottish Phil?

—No, el otro.

—Bien. — Alzó la hoja. —Bueno, obviamente algunos de ellos siguen por aquí. ¿Se han salido del radar alguno de los otros desde que pasó?

—¿Te refieres a que tal vez Moran se ha deshecho de ellos? —preguntó John.

—O les ha sobornado. —contestó Sherlock. —Alguien de esta lista tal vez ya no sea un sin techo.

—Es difícil de decir —le dijo Wiggins. —La gente viene y va, ¿sabes? Algunos de ellos definitivamente los he visto, pero tendría que mirar en los archivos para los demás. También podría preguntar en otros refugios. — Extendió su mano para la lista, pero en lugar de ello Sherlock se la pasó a John.

—Cópiala, ¿quieres?

John iba a coger su libreta, pero Wiggins se levantó y abrió un armario detrás de él, abriendo la puerta con una floritura.

—¡Tachán! Cortesía de la R.A.G. —Arrebató el papel de la mano de John y lo puso en su nueva brillante fotocopiadora.

—¿La R.A.G.? —inquirió Sherlock.

—"_Rich and Guilty_", 'Ricos y Culpables' —explicó Wiggins. —Bueno, su título oficial es "_Relief Aid Guild_", 'Gremio de Ayuda Humanitaria', pero básicamente es eso. Que es un gran paso de 'Ricos y No Les Importa Una Mierda.'

—Extraño lugar para una fotocopiadora —dijo John.

Wiggins le ofreció una sonrisa resignada. —Por mucho que respete la mayoría de la gente que viene aquí, no hay beneficio alguno en restregarles la tentación justo bajo sus narices. Todo lo que no esté atado va al armario.

Una vez tuvieron la lista copiada bien guardada, se despidieron. —¿Entonces qué pasaba con el cigarrillo en la bolsa? —preguntó John mientras pasaban al lado de Millie y Geoff, que aún seguían enzarzados en una feroz competición. —¿Es una marca particular o algo así? ¿Te da alguna pista sobre quién lo fumó?

—Supongo que podríamos ser capaces de extraer algo de ADN si fuera así —admitió Sherlock. —Aunque hay pocas razones para ello en este punto, con nada con que compararlo. Pero la marca no nos dice nada. Esto es un refugio, John- los fumadores aquí cogen lo que pueden. Mientras contenga tabaco y puedan quemar uno de los extremos, ya es suficiente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Mira al lado de ese banco y no encontrarás nada que no haya sido fumado hasta el filtro. ¿Un Silk Cut a medias simplemente tirado ahí? No, alguien tuvo que hacer una rápida huida y pasó justo en esos instantes, o sino otro tipo desesperado lo habría cogido y se habría fumado el resto.

Miró a John mientras bajaban las escaleras y un taxi apareció de la nada. —Alguien estaba sentado en ese banco y escuchó algo que no debía, y era alguien que sabía exactamente a dónde ir con información valiosa. Esa persona puso tu vida en riesgo y voy a descubrir quién fue. — Abrió la puerta del taxi y gesticuló a John a que entrara. —Y entonces haré que lo lamente.

oOo

Fue más tarde en esa noche cuando John se asentó en la mesa del salón para ponerse al día con su blog. Parecía ser que el artículo _'Tres Gary' Deb _(***) tenía un nuevo comentario. Clicó el link.

—Sherlock —llamó hacia la cocina. —Sherlock, ¿sabes lo que dice esto?

—En serio, John. Tu tecleo puede que sea execrable, pero pensaba que habías dominado la habilidad de leer.

John miró hacia arriba. Ya casi nunca se molestaba en tomarse a pecho los insultos, pero eran barómetros útiles para el estado emocional de Sherlock. Ése había estado dos niveles por encima del sarcasmo habitual.

—No está en inglés.

—¿Oh? — Sherlock sonó marginalmente más interesado y fue a mirar a la pantalla. Casi inmediatamente bufó y se alejó de nuevo, dando una vuelta para sentarse al otro lado de la mesa. —Es ruso. Simplemente un genérico cumplido efusivo. Nada emocionante.

—¿Puedes leer ruso?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Wow.

—Millones de niños rusos pueden hacerlo, John. Difícilmente es un logro 'wow', incluso para alguien con tu abandonada actitud hacia halagos aleatorios.

John decidió mantener la cabeza baja. _Traductor Google_ podía ser su mejor amigo durante los siguientes cinco minutos. Fue vagamente consciente de Sherlock golpeando sus dedos contra la mesa y soltando suspiros impacientes, pero lo ignoró mientras laboriosamente componía una repuesta y la convertía en ruso, que le pareció que sería un agradable detalle ya que… _Anja_ había sido muy amable, con esperanzas de que tuviera una buena recuperación por el disparo y siendo extremadamente halagadora con su forma de escribir.

—Ahora entiendo lo que querías decir con '_la mirada' _ siendo molesta —anunció Sherlock, sin ningún contexto del que John pudiera pensar.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró, finalmente pegando los resultados de sus esfuerzos en el espacio de 'respuesta'.

—Me dijiste una vez que yo tenía una mirada de '_ambos sabemos lo que ocurre aquí realmente_' y que tú encontrabas molesta.

—¿Lo dije? Bueno, es ciertamente verdad. — Miró su prospectiva respuesta dubitativamente. Parecía más bien una imitación de un artista de escribir que letras de verdad. ¿Qué pasaba si en vez de decir 'Gracias por tus buenos deseos y me alegro que te guste el blog', en realidad estaba pidiendo dos cabezas de pescado y un mapa de Dinamarca?

—¡John!

Sherlock golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano y John saltó, y miró otra vez a la pantalla. 'Comentario enviado'. Antes de que pudiera comprobarlo. Genial.

—Si me dan cabezas de pescado por este comentario, _tú_ te encargarás de ellas.

Sherlock se le quedó mirando. —¿Has estado bebiendo?

—No, pero definitivamente voy a ponerme en ello. — Se respaldó en su silla. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada ocurre.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo?

—¿Quién está discutiendo?

John se cruzó de brazos. —Bueno, ciertamente, yo no. Pero parece ser que estás intentado tener una discusión tú solito.

Sherlock hizo una mueca de enfado y se cruzó de hombros también. —Esta tarde dijiste que teníamos que hablar sobre ello. Entonces dijiste que no era un buen momento para hablar sobre ello. Entonces en el taxi dijiste, 'Y como que ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar', como si hubiéramos hablado sobre ello y simplemente yo no hubiera estado en esa conversación. — Parecía muy ofendido.

John intentó no reír, pero era imposible. —¡Bienvenido a _mi _mundo!

La mueca de Sherlock parecía estar acomodándose para el resto de la noche. —No es lo mismo. Esto nos afecta a ambos.

—¡Como la mayoría de tus decisiones unilaterales, como muy bien sabes! — Las risas de John se apagaron. —Pero vale, evitemos por todos los medios otro debate sobre almacenaje apropiado de tus escarabajos derméstidos.

Se sentó hacia delante y se frotó la nuca. —Vale, esta tarde… Bueno, supongo que simplemente hice lo que parece ser que haces y continué la conversación en mi cabeza. Quiero decir, antes de que me desviaras del tema con tu comentario sobre… _ducharse_… —le dio a Sherlock una mirada concienzuda—…un tema que te suplico que no vuelvas a sacar; estábamos hablando sobre dónde ir- yo de descubrir que realmente puedes excitarme y tú de descubrir que _puedes_ excitarte. ¿Verdad?

—S…í —consintió Sherlock dubitativamente.

—Pero ya estuvimos de acuerdo en que no íbamos a dejar que esto arruinara nuestra amistad, así que supongo que pensé que era obvio que yo intentaría una vez más prevenir una catástrofe, aunque sería mucho más duro… —pausó para que ambos pusieran los ojos en blanco al unísono—…esta vez. Y que tú harías, no sé- hacer lo mismo, supongo.

Sherlock le miró de una manera bastante rara. —¿Y tú ves ésta como la única opción?

John se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, no te lo tomes a mal, pero encuentro… —buscó desesperadamente un sinónimo para 'duro' —…difícil imaginarte en una relación romántica, para ser sinceros. Estoy seguro que la gente estaría haciendo cola si quisieras —añadió rápidamente. —Bueno, mientras no hablaras mucho. O les dedujeras. O… — Se aclaró la garganta. —No viene al caso. Lo siento. De todas formas, lo que quería decir es que no te puedo ver queriendo eso. — Frunció el ceño. —No, en realidad, no me refiero a 'querer'. No hay razón alguna por la que no quisieras querer eso.

Continuó lentamente, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y llegar a ideas que estaban medio formadas en su mente. —Es más que no puedo verte _eligiéndolo_. Imaginé que lo verías como una debilidad, que te sentirías mal… No. Peor que eso… casi _avergonzado _de ello. Como si fuera algo que deberías ser capaz de dominar y no algo a lo que sucumbir, ¿sabes? — Sacudió su cabeza. —No estoy explicando esto bien para nada.

—No, yo… — Sherlock vaciló. —Eso es en realidad bastante perspicaz de tu parte.

—Te tomo la palabra.

—Quiere decir 'intuitivo'.

—Bueno, ¿entonces por qué demonios no puedes decir 'intuitivo', listillo insufrible? —preguntó John con cariño. —Bueno, supongo que hemos llegado a la misma conclusión a la que yo he llegado independientemente. — Empujó hacia atrás su silla, preparándose para ponerse en pie.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? — Sherlock había girado su cabeza y miraba fuera de la ventana hacia el cielo oscurecido.

—Oh, estaré bien. Puedo vivir sin estar haciéndolo contigo- es vivir sin ti lo que yo… — Paró. Eso había llegado un poco más cerca del tema de lo que pretendía. John reagrupó. —Lo que quiero decir es, puedo conseguir sexo en cualquier lado… — Pausó.

—¿Y?

—Oh, lo siento- estaba dejando espacio para el sarcasmo. Bien, bueno, sí- sexo, romance, acurrucarse en el sofá, todo lo que pueda conseguir, si no exactamente de cualquier lado, entonces ciertamente en un radio de sitios. Pero sólo hay uno de ti, Sherlock. Lo has dicho tú mismo. El único en el mundo. Y si crees que voy a joder eso intentando empujarte en algo que acabará en desastre, entonces ya puedes rebajarme del nivel 'idiota' a… er… '_marioneta_', ahora mismo.

—¿Desastre?

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sígueme la corriente.

John suspiró. —Bueno, no estamos más hechos el uno para el otro como antes de que descubriéramos que nos gustábamos el uno al otro, ¿no?

Creía que Sherlock frunciría la nariz a la palabra 'gustar', pero Sherlock siguió mirando fuera de la ventana, ahora levantándose y caminando hacia ahí para hacerlo.

—Gracioso como todo el mundo siempre dice lo contrario —él observó.

—Bueno, la gente es idiota, ¿verdad? — John se rió entre dientes. —De todas formas, dudo que esta sea la escena que tienen en mente. — Pensó un poco. —Mira, ya sé que la parte física de esto ha funcionado… — Pausó. —Dame una palabra más fuerte que 'increíblemente'.

—Extraordinariamente.

—Sí, eso funcionará. — Sonrió. —Ha funcionado extraordinariamente para ambos por el momento, contigo estando de acuerdo con seguir mi liderazgo mientras todo esto es relativamente nuevo para ti; y obviamente estamos conectados el uno al otro así que cosas como ese… er… _momento_ en el taxi nos puede hacer saltar, pero vamos a asumirlo- tienes que ser el cabrón más mandón de todo el hemisferio norte. — Vaciló. —Eso es…

—¡Sé lo que es un jodido hemisferio!

—Vale. Lo siento. Bueno, estoy seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que te informaras sobre todo esto y empezaras a dictar términos aquí y allá- y eso es algo que seriamente no va a funcionar conmigo.

—Entonces, tendría que… ¿_sucumbir_ ante ti? — La voz de Sherlock era ahora tan baja que era apenas audible.

—¡Dios, no! Ése es exactamente la cuestión que estoy intentando resolver: no deberías hacer nada que no quisieras. — John flaqueó un poco, pero empujó las palabras afuera. —Tal vez decidirás que de verdad _quieres _explorar ese tipo de cosas y encontrar alguien un poco más a tu nivel.

Sherlock se giró al fin. —¿Mi nivel?

—Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No paras de utilizar esa frase a pesar de su clara imprecisión en la situación presente.

John se dio cuenta de ello. —Oh, vale. Lo siento. Quiero decir alguien que pueda seguir tu ritmo.

—Estás pensando en Irene.

John hizo una mueca. —Intento no hacerlo. — Dejó que la imagen de ella se formara en su mente y sacudió su cabeza. —No, entonces. Irene no- porque por muy encantadora que sea, nunca podrías confiar en ella. Tendría que ser alguien… — Paró, frunciendo el ceño, y entonces se puso en pie pero mantuvo su distancia.

—Mira, realmente no quiero pensar en ello, porque sólo hace un par de horas atrás podría haber sido yo y el concepto de cualquier otro poniéndote las manos encima está haciendo girar mi estómago. — Se dio cuenta de que sus propias manos estaban apretadas en puños y soltó un profundo respiro, deliberadamente enderezando sus dedos mientras exhalaba. —Pero… —se forzó a sí mismo a continuar. —Pero si eso es lo que quieres, entonces no te lo reprocharía, Sherlock. Ni por un segundo. — Cerró sus ojos, las memorias inundando su mente las cuales sabía que iban a quedarse con él durante un largo, largo tiempo. —Cielos, no sé cómo has podido mantener todo eso enterrado durante tanto tiempo. Eres tan… —tragó saliva—…bueno, pensaba que reprimirlo supondría gastar más energía de la que ahorraría, para ser sincero.

—Bueno, no son mis asuntos. — Extendió sus manos hacia arriba, intentando quitar las imágenes de su cerebro al mismo tiempo. —Debería ser alguien en quien confiaras, eso es todo.

La cara de Sherlock era inescrutable. —Ésa es un área reducida.

—Lo siento. — John se encogió de hombros y relució una media sonrisa. —Aunque sería un poco incómodo si tuviera que dispararles.

Las cejas de Sherlock se alzaron. —Dispararías a cualquiera que… ¿qué? ¿Rompiera mi corazón? Cuán… medieval de tu parte.

—Tengo ya un poco de ganas de dispararles y no has conocido a nadie aún. —dijo John avergonzado. —No te preocupes, lo superaré.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro. — John puso una sonrisa que era mucho más grande en el exterior. —Por lo menos ahora que ambos lo sabemos, será más fácil, ¿verdad? Dejaré de perseguirte alrededor de la mesa cuando estés intentando evitarme.

Hubo un breve silencio durante el cual ambos miraron a la mesa, entonces John aclaró su garganta. —Bien. Bueno, creo que me voy a la cama. — Tomó un medio paso hacia Sherlock sin una idea clara en la mente, pero rápidamente la comprobó. —Vale, entonces. — Cogió su portátil y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pausando justo antes de llegar a ella.

—¿A no ser que tengas algo que quieras añadir, claro? —ofreció. —Por ahora sólo he sido yo hablando. ¿Tenías algo de querías decir?

Sherlock mantuvo su mirada por tanto tiempo que John casi volvió a la sala, pero temía qué podría pasar si lo hacía. Aparentemente, Sherlock parecía tan normal como siempre pero había algo casi… vulnerable en él que estaba golpeando a John justo en el… bueno. Mejor no pensar en ello. Desvió la mirada.

—No creo, no —respondió Sherlock. —Nada que parezca apropiado.

—Está bien, entonces. Bueno, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, John.

* * *

><p>(*) Si no sabéis a que se refiere, simplemente buscad en Google Imágenes 'ZZ Top'.<p>

(**) Hace una broma utilizando la juguetería 'Kids 'R' Us' (literalmente, 'Los Niños Son Nuestros'), cambiando 'Kids' por 'Muppets', es decir, 'Marionetas'.

(***) Tal vez os interese saber que la autora ha incluido referencias al canon de Sherlock Holmes en esta historia, de manera similar a como Moffat y Gatiss las incluyen en Sherlock BBC. Por ejemplo, el primer capítulo de este fic, '_La Casa Deshabitada_', hace referencia a la historia '_La Casa Vacía_', que es justamente la historia en descubrimos que Sherlock no había muerto en la cascada de Reichenbach. El caso de Deb y los Gary de este fic y que John ha nombrado "_'Tres Gary' Deb_", hace referencia a '_La Aventura de los Tres Garridebs' _(ingenioso, ¿eh?).

Oh, y no sé si sale en el canon o es coincidencia, pero el título de este capítulo, '_La Ventana de La Oportunidad_', es una frase que dice Sherlock/Robert Downey Jr. en la película _Juego de Sombras_, que es una expresión inglesa que significa "un corto período de tiempo en el que surge una oportunidad que no se debe dejar escapar". Algo que nuestros protagonistas deberían hacer de una jodida vez, ¿no creéis?


	9. La Corbata Negra

**NT:** El título de este capítulo originalmente es "_The Black Tie"_. Aunque yo he decidido traducirlo literalmente, en realidad _Black Tie_ es una expresión inglesa que significa vestirse de etiqueta. No llega a ser tan formal como el _White Tie_, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder asistir a galas y reuniones sociales. Los hombres suelen llevar un traje con chaqueta de cena y camisa blanca- es decir, un esmoquin.

_**¡Y una última cosa bastante** _**_importante! _En este fic, el verbo 'querer' será utilizado solamente para el verbo 'want', y no el verbo 'love'. El verbo 'love' será expresado con el verbo 'amar'. ¡Así que no os confundáis!**

Dicho esto, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

><p>—No quiero.<p>

Sherlock miró los hombros cabezotas de John, su testaruda expresión y el pugnaz ángulo de su mandíbula, y se recordó a sí mismo de estar irritado. O por lo menos _parecer _irritado. Ciertamente podía conseguir eso... ¿no?

—Es o bien un esmoquin o un collar para perros. Ya hemos mantenido esta discusión. — Puso su mano en la espalda de John y le dio un empujón en dirección a la sastrería. John arrastró sus talones. Sherlock quitó su mano antes de que hiciera algo inapropiado.

—Eso _no_ fue una discusión.

—Estabas en el piso en ese momento _y_ despierto. Esos fueron tus criterios.

—¡Estaba en el baño!

—Tu higiene personal es tu propio asunto. — Sherlock asumió una actitud de aburrimiento y se esforzó en no imaginarse a John en el baño. Sus esfuerzos no encontraron ningún éxito notable.

—Si absolutamente _tenemos_ que ir a esta cosa para recaudar fondos…

—Tenemos.

—… ¿entonces por qué no puedo llevar mi traje simplemente? Si es lo suficientemente elegante para un juzgado, no veo por qué…

—Es una recaudación de fondos _para _los sin techo. No se espera a que los sin techo atiendan realmente.

John le miró con ira e indignación. —¡Mi traje no es tan malo!

Sherlock quería traerle a casa y dejar que desahogara su frustración. Empujó el pensamiento hacia atrás. —La hermana Anne del refugio de Lambeth va a dar un discurso esta noche- si prefieres hacerte pasar por un párroco, puedes ir con ella en cambio.

—¡No voy a disfrazarme de un jodido párroco!

Sherlock simplemente se le quedó mirando. _Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…_

—Vale. — Había algo tranquilizadoramente inevitable sobre la capitulación de John. —Iré y cogeré una 'apropiada' chaqueta de cena- traje- lo que sea. — Alzó un dedo y lo apuntó hacia Sherlock. —Pero _no_ vienes conmigo. No necesito sentirme más como un… —calló, debatiendo por un segundo —…como lo que supondrán que soy si estás ahí, merodeando alrededor y tratándome como tu muñeco Ken personal.

—¿Qué es un muñeco Ken?

—Da igual. Iré solo.

—Muy bien —accedió Sherlock, con el aire del que estuviera haciendo una gran concesión.

Los ojos de John se estrecharon. —No ibas a venir de todas formas, ¿verdad?

Aunque deplorablemente obtuso en ciertas áreas, John estaba incuestionadamente volviéndose mejor en leerle.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. — Cosas que no suponían estar sentado encima de sus manos para mantenerse bajo control mientras John andaba por ahí medio vestido.

—¿Qué cosas?

Sherlock recurrió a la inescrutabilidad.

John le dirigió una mueca de enfado en una imposiblemente atractiva manera. —Vale. — Se giró hacia la puerta de la tienda y enderezó sus hombros. —Nos vemos luego, entonces. — Tomó dos pasos antes de vacilar, sin girarse. —¿Qué debería…?

—Te están esperando.

La espalda de John se esforzó en mostrar alivio e indignación al mismo tiempo, que era moderadamente entretenido.

—Tampoco te preocupes del costo. Lo cargarán a otra cuenta.

Eso hizo que se girara. —¿De quién?

Sherlock arqueó una ceja.

John suspiró. —¿Lo sabe él?

—Es menos de lo que gasta en un mes en donuts.

—No lo es.

Sherlock se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba crispándose y puso su cara inexpresiva. —De acuerdo- si se da cuenta, tomaré uno de sus tediosos casos. ¿Satisfecho?

John le sonrió y Sherlock tomó un abrupto paso hacia atrás. Dios, esto estaba volviéndose peor, no mejor. Con un breve movimiento de cabeza, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

oOo

Acabó en un parque. En un banco. Había hasta patos. Había llegado a este punto.

Estiró sus piernas y las cruzó por los tobillos, bajando su barbilla en el calor de su nueva bufanda- un azul más oscuro de que la que había descartado después del comentario de 'tu abrigo era una mortaja'. Era muy suave. John había elegido bien.

John. J.O.H.N. Un ridículamente común nombre. Mientras Sherlock había estado desaparecido, parecía que cada persona que había conocido se llamaba 'John'. Una horda de Johns incorrectos, todos burlándose de él cada vez que se giraba, cada día su ausencia haciendo menos probable de que el John real le perdonara… hasta que pareció ser que había estado trabajando para salvar algo que ya había destruido.

Aunque no le detuvo, aún y así. Quemaría su propio corazón antes de que Moriarty lo hiciera; antes de que cualquiera lo hiciera. Si, como parecía ser el caso, tuviera uno después de todo, entonces era suyo y no le dominaría. _No lo haría_.

Sherlock levantó su cabeza, la renovada determinación animándole por el segundo entero en el que consiguió no reconocer su actual problema. Fue un agradable segundo, pero no duró más que la habitual variedad. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Sexo. S.E.X.O. Algo que no tenía lugar en su vida y que nunca había sido muy interesante de todas formas- hasta que lo tuvo; hasta que lo fue. No lo entendía realmente. Oh, entendía la mecánica de ello y sus varias funciones en la sociedad, pero no entendía… ¿qué era lo que John había dicho? _'__No me paso horas psicoanalizando mi sexualidad.' _Bueno, Sherlock a duras penas había pasado minutos considerando la suya- simplemente la había descartado. El sexo era suficientemente placentero en su propia manera pero ciertamente no era esencial, no algo que necesitara ser clasificado junto a la comida y el sueño como un factor que _tenía _que permitir. Una distracción innecesaria. Y nadie en su, había que reconocerlo, limitada experiencia le había dado la menor razón para cuestionarse su conclusión. Hasta ahora. Hasta que John le había… _descarrilado_.

Sherlock se movió en su asiento. Era completamente ilógico que aún pudiera ser capaz de sentir dónde las manos de John habían agarrado sus caderas mientras le levantaban en la mesa. Ridículo. Incluso se había examinado bajo luz forense en caso de que hubiera heridas no visibles al ojo humano, pero no había absolutamente nada. Ni un solo hilo de evidencia para mostrar dónde los dedos de John habían estado- excepto por el factor de que aún podía sentirlos, podría dibujarlos en su piel con perfecta precisión. Eso debía significar algo.

Sherlock no sabía que significaba. Le echó una mirada furiosa a un pato pasajero, que inmediatamente se asentó y le miró con enfado de vuelta. Maravilloso. Sherlock miró hacia el otro lado. Pato: 1; Holmes: 0. Suspiró. ¿Había caído tan bajo que ni siquiera podía ganarle a un ave acuática?

No era bueno. John podía estar equivocado al pensar que ellos dos no pegaban, porque Sherlock estaba cada vez más seguro de que eran espantosamente compatibles, pero la asunción de que una relación romántica era la última cosa que él elegiría era enteramente correcta. 'Sexo, romance y acurrucarse en el sofá'… esos eran los términos que John había citado. Sonaba atroz. Absolutamente espantoso. Horrible. Lanzó unos cuantos sinónimos más a la pequeña y discrepante voz en su cabeza y se remitió. Por ahora.

Suspiró de nuevo, mirando alrededor para descubrir que al malévolo pato se le había unido otro, que se imponía de tal manera que daba la fuerte impresión de que si tuviera manos, habrían estado en sus caderas. Estaba mirando enojadamente al primer pato, que aún le estaba mirando a _él_. Pato Uno no se rindió. Con un inequívoco contrariado graznido, Pato Dos se plantó en la hierba. Pato Uno se acercó hasta que estuvieron presionados juntos de lado a lado. Ambos patos le miraron con ira. Sherlock contempló la posibilidad de haberse vuelto loco por la frustración sexual.

Comprobó su reloj, y entonces se puso en pie, decidiendo tomar una ruta larga y tortuosa para recoger a John. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse aquí sentado antropomorfizando la fauna. Las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo. _Debían_ hacerlo… o se arriesgaría a lesiones por esfuerzo repetitivo- y en la mano con la que tocaba el violín, encima. No aceptable.

oOo

—Así que, ¿por qué vamos a esta cosa?

Sherlock se mantuvo atrás para dejar pasar a John al piso, el porta trajes que contenía su nuevo traje cubriendo su brazo y arrastrándose por el suelo. Sherlock se lo quitó y lo colgó por encima de la puerta.

—¿Podría ser divertido? —sugirió.

John le miró dubitativamente. —Divertido —repitió. —¿Te refieres como una…? No. — Sacudió su cabeza. —No te refieres… ¿A qué te refieres?

¿Querría salir John a una cita con él? Si entendía la completa falta de interés de Sherlock en cualquier persona que no fuera él, ¿sería eso algo que John querría? ¿Ir a una _cita_? ¿Acaso la gente iba a citas cuando ya vivían juntos? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? ¿Y qué sentido tenía pensar en todo esto cuando ya habían decidido- repetidamente- que él no lo quería… no quería nada de eso?

Finalmente, John se rindió en esperar para una respuesta.

—Vale. Tal vez me lo cuentes en algún momento, sin duda cuando me acabe de dar un puñetazo en la nariz alguien del que no sabía que tenía que estar atento. — Bufó y miró su reloj. —Bien, pues voy primero al baño.

La palabra 'ducha' estaba actualmente siendo evitada en un acuerdo no hablado, pero no cambiaba nada. Ambos sabían.

—Te dejaré para que pienses en lo que sea que no estás contando. — Se movió para pasar detrás de Sherlock pero vaciló mientras se acercaba, un toque de preocupación mostrándose en su expresión. —¿Estás…? ¿Está…? — Miró arriba hacia la cara de Sherlock, y desvió la mirada de nuevo. —¿Están siendo más fáciles las cosas?

Sherlock tragó saliva. ¿Qué decir? La sinceridad parecía peligrosa, ¿pero podía mentir realmente? ¿Sería remotamente creíble con John tan cerca? Sherlock ya podía sentir su cuerpo intentando reubicarse un pie más a la derecha. —Yo… aún no —consiguió decir al final.

John asintió, pareciendo casi contento por un momento e inmediatamente culpable por ello. —Bueno, aún es pronto, ¿verdad? —dijo efusivamente. —Sólo ha pasado una semana, después de todo. — Se giró hacia Sherlock, alzando una mano en un claro intento de dar unos suaves golpes, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor y la dejó caer. — Aún es pronto—repitió.

Sherlock no señaló que habían sido, en realidad, _tres_ semanas para él. Tres semanas desde 'El Beso', que solía aparecer en cursiva en su cabeza. _El Beso _que había empezado todo esto. —¿Y para ti? —no pudo evitar preguntar. John parecía sobrellevarlo mucho mejor que él, era frustrante. Sherlock le había pillado mirándole varias veces y había salido de la habitación bastante abruptamente en más de una ocasión, pero nunca había la sensación de que John pudiera explotar y simplemente le empujara contra la pared, o… Sherlock canceló ese hilo de pensamiento. No era como si él quisiera que tal cosa pasara. Lejos de ello.

—Aún no —dijo John, repitiendo su propia frase, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Sherlock y cayendo casi inmediatamente a su boca. Parecía estar acercándose pero no era exactamente claro quién estaba moviéndose. Sherlock podía sentir un cambio en su balance interno de poder; su cerebro estaba siendo gritado por su cuerpo el cual, tras tantos años de obediente servicio, se estaba rebelando, decía '¡Basta!'… Su cerebro estaba reconociendo lo que quería y no veía ninguna razón por lo que le era constantemente negado.

Diciéndose a sí mismo de que se calmara no estaba funcionando. Su respiración se volvió más superficial y su estómago se revolvió, sus alrededores emborronándose lejos de su atención hasta que todo lo que podía ver era nada más que John. Se balanceó en sus pies. Retirarse… o rendirse. No podía tomar ese paso, necesitaba que John lo tomara por él… de él…

—Sherlock…

La voz de John era tan baja que era difícil de oír. Sherlock se inclinó más cerca, cerrando sus ojos para no aceptar su acción. Podía sentir el aliento de John a través de la piel en su cuello.

—Sherlock, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

Sherlock tambaleó… titubeó… discutió consigo mismo. Estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca que podía sentirlo, olerlo, saborearlo… _quererlo. _Lo quería tanto y estaba tan cerca. Casi nada. Unos centímetros… tal vez cuatro y podría dirigir a John en la dirección que ambos querían que fuera. Podía hacerlo; sabía que podía hacerlo. John podía ser controlado, pero Sherlock podía romperle… empujarle demasiado lejos, tentarlo más allá de lo que él podía resistir… porque esto iba a dos bandas: Sherlock podía sentir el deseo de John resonando a través de sus venas, un contrapunto al pulso que ya retumbaba en su cuello, muñecas, brazos, piernas, ingle… todos los sitios que querían estar presionados contra o envueltos alrededor del hombre que estaba tan cerca… tan cerca… tan cerca que podía sentir…

—Será mejor que te vayas. — Su 'mientras puedas' era audible aunque no hubiera sido dicho.

John se fue.

Cerebro: 1 ; Cuerpo: 0.

oOo

Mientras Sherlock se desnudaba, haciendo sus propias preparaciones para la noche, debatió la palabra 'decisión'. Siempre había parecido ser algo relativamente concluyente antes de esto. Uno hacía una decisión y ahí acababa la cosa: el asunto estaba resuelto y uno continuaba con su vida. Lo que uno generalmente _no_ tenía necesidad de hacer era _re_hacer la misma maldita decisión cada maldito día. A veces múltiples veces en un solo día. La palabra _duda_ apareció delante de él y Sherlock la empujó lejos enojadamente. Fue reemplazada por _vacilar_, que recibió el mismo trato. La ducha se encendió mientras miraba internamente con ira a su tesauro, amenazándolo con permanentemente eliminar _indecisión _si osaba hacer una aparición.

Su primera decisión después de _El Beso_ había sido mucho más fácil, porque esconder lo que le estaba pasando era una reacción instintiva- más un mecanismo de defensa que una decisión, en realidad. Sherlock la desclasificó.

Eso llevó a su primera 'decisión' de verdad sobre esta cuestión hasta hace una semana, después del Beso Dos- subtitulado _El Experimento_- y no tuvo lugar hasta que John se había ido hacia su 'ducha' y Sherlock había… _acabado_ en su habitación, porque antes de eso John podría haber dicho 'Abajo' y Sherlock se habría puesto de rodillas… y haberse dado cuento de ello no le hacía feliz en absoluto en estas circunstancias, pero se había forzado en aceptarlo.

Fue justo después de que su mente se aclarara y hubieran procedido con su día cuando la racionalidad volvió y empezó a pensar más lógicamente- porque realmente no había sitio para esto en su vida, no era lo que él quería. Bueno… está bien, vale. En la privacidad de su cabeza _era_ lo que él quería, quería más desesperadamente cada día que pasaba, pero no era lo que él _eligió_.

Decisión Uno, Versión Uno había entonces tomado lugar esa misma tarde: nada de relación, nada de sexo. De vuelta a la normalidad, y tan pronto como fuera posible.

Podía haber cosas más irritantes que pasar una significante cantidad de tiempo pensando en cómo rechazar a alguien gentilmente para que después ese alguien se te adelantara y te dijera que no quería lo que tú habías decidido no darle.

_Decisión Uno, Versión Uno_ había estado en problemas casi inmediatamente.

Los pensamientos de Sherlock flaquearon cuando se dio cuenta de que iban a estar afuera en público toda la noche y necesitaba estar alerta. Dobló su cabeza y dejó que el continuo chorro de agua cayera sobre sus hombros, el alivio de, por una vez, tener una medio decente justificación empujando todos los pensamientos sobre _la Decisión Uno, Versión Diecisiete_ fuera de su mente. Alzó un brazo para respaldarse contra la pared, sabiendo que necesitaría el apoyo. La conveniencia de la ducha para este propósito no se le había ocurrido previamente, pero apreció su eficiencia ahora que John le había puesto la opción en su atención- aunque tampoco parecía una cosa apropiada por la que expresar gratitud. Por lo menos, él no creía que lo fuera. Era difícil de saber.

Media hora más tarde estaba en el salón, estableciéndose con una austera determinación en la Decisión Uno, Versión… Estaba ligeramente horrorizado en darse cuenta de que ya no estaba seguro del número. No importaba. Esta vez era definitivo.

Hubo pisadas en las escaleras y Sherlock se armó de valor, comprobando su apariencia una última vez en el espejo.

John soltó una tos nerviosa desde la entrada. —¿Qué tal estoy?

Sherlock le oyó moverse hacia delante un par de pasos y cerró brevemente los ojos. Podía hacer esto. Dejar esto atrás. Su fuerza de voluntad era legendaria y no iba a ser obliterada por un hombre bajito con un hombro malo y con una afición a la vestimenta de punto. Inhaló un respiro de resolución y se giró.

Bueno, pues _mierda_.

oOo

'_No puedo hacer esto_.'

John estaba al tanto de que estaba mirando fijamente pero no parecía ser capaz de parar. Cuando había estado de pie enfrente del espejo del piso de arriba, pensaba que no estaba medio mal- en realidad, estaba bastante bien vestido. Cuando se trataba de comparar, sin embargo, Sherlock en un esmoquin hecho a medida le hacía sentir como un pudín. Un pudín pequeño, presentado sin inspiración y ya un poco pasado de su fecha de caducidad.

Por otro lado, esto era bueno. Muy bueno. Porque no había ni una sola posibilidad de que esta hermosa criatura pudiera estar destinada para _él _así que no había absolutamente ninguna razón por la que pensar en ello. _Todo el puto tiempo_.

Consiguió sacar una sonrisa. —¿Listo? — Mantuvo la sonrisa mientras esperaba a que los ojos de Sherlock volvieran a estar arriba para que se percatara de ella. Por ahora parecían estar atascados en su pecho. Hmm… John se relajó un poco. Quizás no estaba tan desaliñado, después de todo.

—¿Me vas a decir de una vez porqué estamos haciendo esto? —preguntó un poco más tarde, mientras su taxi se hacía camino entre el tráfico de la noche. —¿O es vestirse de gala simplemente otro ejercicio para torturarnos mutuamente?

Sherlock parecía bastante perplejo pero John no veía ninguna razón en ser tímido sobre ello- las miradas furtivas eran de ambos. Si 'desnudar mentalmente' contaba, la pareja ya habría estado en cueros en segundos.

—Acabamos la lista. —dijo Sherlock. Parecía pensar que eso concluía su proceso de explicación y que John debería poder seguir desde ahí.

—¿La lista? —repitió John. —Oh, te refieres a la lista de Wiggins, de gente que podría estar detrás del soplo. — Habían pasado una razonable cantidad de tiempo esa última semana rastreando a todo el mundo que estaba ahí, y todos seguían libres. Frunció el ceño, aún sin entender.

—¿Qué es una buena indicación sobre quién ha filtrado información valiosa? —instigó Sherlock. —Palabra clave: _valiosa._

—Um… ¿quién se ha beneficiado, supongo? Si era valiosa, entonces deben de haber conseguido algo por ello.

—¿Y quién- o qué- se ha enriquecido más o menos por ese entonces?

John le miró sin comprender. —Todo el mundo en esa lista sigue en las calles —dijo. —Aunque supongo que eso podría ser una estratagema- ¡podría haber un millonario secreto entre ellos!

—Dudo que valga tanto —dijo Sherlock, alzando una mando para parar la protesta automática de John. —No estás entendiendo el punto.

John frunció el ceño, pensativo._ 'Quién- o qué…' _¡Oh! Le vino a la mente una recién estrenada fotocopiadora, pintura fresca, una sala llena de pufs… —¿No sospecharás de Wiggins, no?

—No, por supuesto que no sospecho de Wiggins. — Sherlock sacudió su cabeza. —Pero si estamos buscando dinero, entonces fue el refugio en sí el que tuvo esta repentina afluencia. Quiero mirarme más de cerca a este 'Gremio de Ayuda Humanitaria', la '_Relief Aid Guild_', y ¿qué mejor oportunidad que en uno de sus propios eventos benéficos? Observarles en su hábitat natural.

—Bien —dijo John, que no estaba entendiendo completamente la lógica pero estaba contento con seguirle la corriente. —¿Y qué hay con los aspectos más prácticos? Esto es obviamente un evento pijo y no estamos en la lista de invitados- ¿cómo nos vamos a colar?

La boca de Sherlock se crispó de la misma manera que un niño que sabe que ha hecho algo que no debería pero de lo que no se arrepiente ni un poco. Era una expresión la cual John conocía depresivamente bien.

—Sir Reginal Buttermere —anunció Sherlock. —En la junta de directores, claramente invitado, pero hoy acaba de descubrir que su mujer está teniendo una aventura, así que probablemente no podrá venir. Afortunadamente, su sobrino puede ir en su lugar.

—¿Y de verdad tiene un sobrino?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. —Tiene uno esta noche.

—¿Y de veras su mujer está teniendo una aventura?

Otro encogimiento de hombros. —Normalmente la tienen.

John sacudió su cabeza, pero más por costumbre que cualquier otra cosa. Los líos románticos- o la ausencia de ellos- de los ricos y privilegiados no eran su asunto. De cualquier forma, Sherlock era bastante capacitado de organizar otro elemento disuasivo mucho más desagradable para el desaventurado Sir Reginald. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, el hombre había salido bastante ileso del asunto. John mentalmente dio un paso atrás y miró a su hilo de pensamiento, preguntándose si debería estar preocupado sobre su creciente lógica Sherlockiana. Decidió no preocuparse por ello.

—¿Qué pasa con el caso de los ladrones evanescentes? —preguntó, intentando mantener su mente- y mano- lejos del largo muslo estirado a su lado. —¿Has perdido interés en eso?

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada malhumorada. —Por supuesto que no. Estoy meramente priorizando. Gente que tenía conexiones con Moran, y por lo tanto, con la organización de Moriarty, es mucho más peligrosa que unos ladrones que sólo han causado un herido leve. — Se giró para mirar fuera de la ventana. —He dado a Lestrade algunos consejos para ayudarle a cogerlos si atacan de nuevo.

John estaba a punto de preguntar sobre los consejos cuando llegaron al lugar y Sherlock empezó a andar, John siguiéndole más despacio e intentando no distraerse demasiado con la vista trasera. Caminaron hacia un gran vestíbulo donde los probablemente no todos buenos ricachones merodeaban y comparaban ostentaciones, y John miró alrededor, contemplando la escena mientras Sherlock le largaba la historia del 'sobrino' al joven hombre en la puerta, que blandía un portapapeles como si contuviera el código de acceso al Paraíso. Pronto fue claro que había un problema.

—Pero Sir Reginald ya está acomodado —protestaba el portero. —Junto a su… pareja.

Ah. Qué mal. John simplemente esperaba a que Sherlock se le ocurriera un Plan B cuando una voz habló a su lado.

—¿Es ése…? ¡Lo es! Doctor John Watson, en carne y hueso… le debo la vida. — Un pequeño y delgaducho hombre de unos setenta años y pelo grisáceo y una respingona nariz se abalanzó sobre la mano de John y la sacudió enérgicamente. Miró hacia atrás y gritó a través del vestíbulo. —¡Bárbara! ¡Bárbara, ven aquí!

Una mujer regordeta con cara dulce miró por encima de su hombro desde un grupo a una cierta distancia de ellos y el misterioso asaltante de John le gesticuló a que viniera, acercándose a ella mientras aún mantenía su agarre en la mano de John. Ella alzó un dedo, y se giró y claramente empezó a disculparse.

—Er… disculpe, Sir — el oficioso portero interrumpió. —Sr. Goldin, Sir- no creo que él tenga una invitación.

_Golding_… John estrujó se cerebro pero estaba seguro de que nunca había tenido un paciente con ese nombre- ciertamente, no uno al que hubiera salvado su vida. Miró hacía Sherlock y se encogió de hombros impotentemente. Sherlock ajustó sus cejas en la posición 'tú síguele la corriente'.

—¿Qué has dicho? — El Sr. Golding demandó. —¿Invitación? ¡Dame eso!

Soltó a John y arrebató el portapapeles de las manos del joven hombre, y empezó a mirar en sus bolsillos. Sherlock ofreció un bolígrafo.

—Gracias. — El Sr. Golding puso el bolígrafo en buen uso, hojeando hasta llegar al final de la lista y estampando 'Doctor John Watson' en mayúsculas negritas. Miró hacia arriba, su mirada recorriendo Sherlock, y entonces guiñó a John y añadió 'Y Pareja'. John se mordió el labio- _eso_ era un refrescante cambio.

El joven fue lanzado su portapapeles de vuelta. —Pero, Sr. Golding, no puede- no habrán suficientes asientos… quiero decir… — Respingó un poco ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo pero no se rindió.

—Está bien. — El Sr. Golding reclamó el portapapeles y lo miró. —Bien- Mortimer Snodgrass, él se puede ir. Un horrible tacaño, sólo se unió a la junta para la publicidad, no se irá con un penique. Échale. — Dibujó una gruesa línea a través del nombre, y miró por debajo de ella. —Y esa no es su esposa, que es una encantadora mujer y se merece algo mejor. — Tachó 'Carmen Delfina'. —Ahí lo tienes. Todo listo.

El portero parecía completamente perplejo y John estaba intentando no reírse mientras la mujer de cara dulce se les unió. El Sr. Golding se giró hacia ella, deseoso.

—Bárbara- ¡éste es el hombre! — Miró de vuelta al agarra-portapapeles. —Toma nota de ese nombre, joven. 'Doctor John Watson'- él va a las listas, ¿entendido? _Todas_ las listas. Me salvó la vida.

Después de un par de vagas imitaciones de un pez de colores, hombre y portapapeles se retiraron.

—¡Y pareja! — Mr. Golding le gritó.

John miró alrededor mientras una gentil mano tocó su brazo. —Es un placer conocerle, Doctor Watson. Mi marido le canta alabanzas muchas veces. — Bárbara Golding le sonreía con afecto.

—Pues sí que lo he hecho —dijo el Sr. Golding. —Quise agradecértelo en persona, por supuesto, pero ese Detective… — Miró a su mujer.

—Lestrade —completó ella.

—Ése es el hombre. Dijo que no querrías un alboroto. Dijo que debería dejarte en paz. Iba a enviar… — No completó la frase. —Pero Bárbara dijo que no debería presionar.

—Vamos, Albie, hemos hablado de esto. ¿Dónde se supone que la gente guardará un barco en Londres?

—Cosas maravillosas, los barcos. ¿No lo crees, Doctor Watson?

—Er, sí. Absolutamente. —concedió John, bastante nervioso ante la mirada de triunfo que el hombre dirigía ahora a su mujer.

—Sí, son perfectos —dijo Bárbara. —Pero no muy prácticos en un área urbana.

—El viento en tu pelo… —su marido murmuró, soñador, y entonces suspiró. —Bueno, lo que me queda de él. — Pasó una mano por encima de sus delgados rizos, y entonces sonrió. —En fin, aquí estás. Es providencia, eso es lo que es.

Bárbara miró a Sherlock. —Por favor discúlpenos, estamos siendo terriblemente rudos. Como sin duda ya habrán deducido, yo soy…

—Bárbara Golding, mujer del conocido emprendedor y filántropo Albert Golding, del cual por un intento de robo, dos delincuentes, uno armado, están en custodia desde principios de diciembre. El ataque fue prevenido por un 'buen Samaritano', el cual nunca fue identificado por la prensa. — Ofreció una mano. —Sherlock Holmes, encantado de conocerle.

Ella sonrió mientras la tomaba. —Debe estar terriblemente orgulloso de él.

Una extraña expresión cruzó la cara de Sherlock y se mantuvo ahí por un segundo, aún agarrando la mano de ella. —Sí —dijo finalmente, sus ojos moviéndose hacia los de John. —Sí, lo estoy.

John pudo sentir como se ponía rojo y miró hacia abajo, aclarando su garganta. —Bien. Sí, bueno. Me alegra ver que se haya recuperado tan bien —le dijo al Sr. Golding. —Lo siento, probablemente debería haberle examinado, pero las cosas se volvieron un poco ajetreadas después, así que perdí un poco el norte.

—Hiciste ya bastante, hijo. — El Sr. Golding le dio unas efusivas palmadas en la espalda, y ofreció su mano a Sherlock. —Tienes a uno bueno aquí. No le dejes escapar, ése es mi consejo. Cuarenta-y-siete y aún contando para nosotros, ¿no es así, querida? — Se movió hacia su mujer. —Y aún le queda un poco de vida a este viejo carcamal, ¿eh?

Bárbara puso los ojos en blanco. —Y bueno ¿qué le trae aquí esta noche, Doctor Watson? ¿Está involucrado con los sin techo?

—Er… en cierta manera —dijo John.

—En realidad, estamos interesados en el trabajo de la R.A.G. —se metió Sherlock. —Está en la junta, ¿no es así, Sr. Golding? Si hubiera sabido que fue usted a quien salvó John, le habría contactado antes.

—Llamadme Albert —invitó el Sr Golding, agitando una mano para incluir a John. —No puedo decirte mucho, la verdad. No tanto como debería. Un viejo amigo de la escuela me metió en ella. Un nombre conocido en el cabezal- le da un pequeño empujón, ¿sabes? Parece una buena causa- a Bárbara le gusta, ¿verdad, querida?

—Así es —confirmó su mujer. —Nuestra hija Heather tiene un amigo que estuvo en las calles por unos cuantos años cuando era más joven. Deberíamos hacer más para ayudar. — Lanzó una mirada afectuosa a su lado. —Albie sólo quiere dar barcos a la gente.

—No hay nada de malo con los barcos. Sabes dónde estás en un barco. Un chaval llamado Hargreaves lleva el evento- estará por aquí en alguna parte, debería estarlo. — Empezó a mirar alrededor de la sala pero el gentío empezaba a diluirse, la gente haciéndose camino hacia el salón principal.

—Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos, querido —sugirió Bárbara. —¿No nos acompañarían, caballeros? Estoy segura de que Albie estará más que encantado de reorganizar los asientos- la mitad de la gente en estos asuntos le vuelven loco, de todas formas.

—Malditos samaritanos —estuvo de acuerdo su marido. —Hay dos tipos aquí- los 'samaritanos' y gente que es de verdad buena. Casi nunca son lo mismo.

John miró a Sherlock. —¿Vamos?

—Después de ti.

John caminó a través del vestíbulo, a través de las puertas y alrededor de media docena de mesas, todo con la mano de Sherlock quemándole detrás de su espalda.

Fue una extraña noche.

Había habido muchas veces en las que la gente les había confundido por una pareja y Sherlock nunca se había molestado ni una sola vez en corregir a nadie… pero tampoco le había dado juego de esta manera. No había nada desesperadamente abierto en sus acciones, ningún sospechoso agarre de manos ni largas miradas cariñosas, pero había una inequívoca posesividad en el brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de John mientras se inclinaba para hablar con Bárbara, total familiaridad en la manera que cogía la porción de John de pastel de ruibarbo y pedía una alternativa. Para cuando John estaba mirando como la trufa de ron al lado de su café desaparecía en la boca de Sherlock, se sentía completamente confuso… y tuvo que pelear en contra del deseo de ir detrás del chocolate.

—¿A qué juegas? —musitó.

—Shh —le recriminó Sherlock. —Quiero escuchar los discursos.

John miró al otro lado de la habitación hacia la elevada área donde el micrófono estaba listo, viendo a una mujer preparándose para hablar que era seguramente la hermana Anne, ya que vestía sencillamente y llevaba zapatos que permitían que sus pies se mantuvieran horizontales.

La mano de Sherlock se deslizó sobre su rodilla mientras las luces se apagaron. John no asimiló mucho los discursos.

oOo

—Bueno, espero que valiera la pena. — John caminó escaleras arriba hasta su piso, sintiéndose distintamente fuera de lugar. —¿Has averiguado por lo menos lo que querías saber? Desapareciste bastante rápido una vez que las luces se encendieron. No te volví a ver en una hora.

—¿Me echaste de menos, eh?

John miró detrás bruscamente pero Sherlock le daba la espalda y estaba colgando su abrigo y bufanda.

—¿Vas a contármelo?

—Espero que sí. — Sherlock tiró de su corbata mientras se giraba. —Pero no ahora mismo.

John le miró con enfado, quitándose su abrigo junto a su chaqueta de cena, ya que el piso estaba cálido. Los lanzó en el respaldo de una silla. —¿Qué estás tramando? — Se quitó la corbata y la dejó caer en la mesa, desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de su camisa. —Con el brazo y la mano y la rodilla y el chocolate- pensaba que habíamos acordado…

—Pero no acordamos, ¿verdad, John? Tú acordaste por ambos.

—Yo no…

—Simplemente decidiste que no éramos compatibles y ya está, y estoy harto de ser el único que entiende que sí que lo _somos._

John le miró con confusión, sorprendido por el repentino enojo. —¿A qué te refieres? Te dije que yo…

—Sí, me dijiste lo que necesitabas- y simplemente supusiste que no podía dártelo.

—Pero yo… — John sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose desorientado. —Qué- ¿estás _ofendido_? Más que '_podías'_, es '_no querrías_'. No pensé…

—¡Bueno, inténtalo! —espetó Sherlock. —¿Es realmente tan imposible creer que podría… _podríamos_ funcionar? Suponiendo que fuera algo que ambos quisiéramos. Que no digo que lo sea.

—Pero, yo no… tú no… — John frunció el ceño- —Quizás simplemente te has encaprichado conmigo porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tú…

—Si en algún lugar en tu cabeza me estás igualando a un pollito recién nacido que asume que la primera forma de vida en la que posa sus ojos es 'Madre', entonces te aconsejo de una forma muy firme que pienses de nuevo y que nunca articules ese pensamiento.

—¡Pero tú no me quieres a _mí_!

—¿Podrías dejar de decirme lo que quiero y lo que no quiero? ¡A pesar de que pueda o no actuar a fe de ello, sé perfectamente lo que quiero y lo tengo justo delante de mí!

John tomó un paso hacia atrás, alcanzado detrás de él para encontrar la mesa y entonces apoyarse en ella. —Pero no somos… no puedes querer en serio…

Sherlock lanzó sus manos en el aire. —¿Cómo no lo puedes ver? A veces sabes exactamente lo que necesito y otras eres casi intencionadamente ciego.

Dio unas zancadas hacia delante y agarró los hombros de John. —Mira, clica el interruptor, o lo que sea que hagas. Parece ser la única manera en la que me ves.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo has hecho varias veces- repentinamente ir de _'¿Qué le has hecho a la mesa?'_, harto pero resignado, a _'¡Ponte en la mesa!' _sin ninguna duda en tu voz.

John cerró sus ojos, recordando las imágenes en su mente.

Hubo una exhalación impaciente delante de él. —Oh, por…

—Espera.

Sherlock se remitió inmediatamente. Muy inmediatamente. John abrió sus ojos. Abrió sus ojos y vio necesidad. Pura, desnuda necesidad.

—Oh.

Sherlock dejó caer sus manos. —Sí. 'Oh'. — Dio un paso atrás. —¿Ves ahora por qué estoy debatiéndome con esto? Estabas en lo cierto con la mayoría de tus suposiciones. No quiero cambiar. Pero tú… no es sólo físico. Aclaras mi mente- no sabía que alguien pudiera hacer eso.

John cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró al hombre enfrente de él. No al genio. No al detective. Al hombre.

—Una vez tuve una novia que solía fantasear con ser manoseada en el metro —dijo.

Sherlock le miró con ojos como platos.

—No quería que pasara en realidad, entiéndelo. Me pidió que lo representara una vez, sólo para estar segura- casi me dislocó la muñeca, aun sabiendo que era yo.

—¿Es este realmente el momento para revelar pasadas conquistas?

John le ignoró. —La cosa era, había tenido una infancia muy estricta. Lo digo en serio. Disfrutar del sexo le hacía sentir culpable. La fantasía le daba la ilusión de que no era responsable de ello- podía disfrutar de ello y no era su culpa.

Se alejó de la mesa y caminó hacia delante. Sherlock tiró hacia atrás. John paró.

—Le gustaba que yo tomara el control.

Sherlock le dio un '¿y qué?', un encogimiento de hombros y una mofa de guarnición. —Suena perfecta para ti.

—No —negó John. —No. No lo era. —Dio un paso a la derecha y empezó a andar alrededor de Sherlock, el cual se quedó donde estaba, su cabeza girando para seguir el progreso de John.

—Pero tú sientes un tipo de culpa diferente, ¿no es así? Me quedé a medias la última vez. No te preocupa el sexo, pero lo ves como una debilidad. Crees que tu cerebro debería ser completamente autónomo- cualquier cosa que haces para tu cuerpo es tiempo malgastado. — Estaba detrás de Sherlock ahora. —Lo quieres, pero no _quieres_ quererlo- no crees que _deberías_ quererlo. — Dio un paso más cerca, estirándose hacia arriba para que sus palabras revolvieran los cortos pelos en la nuca de Sherlock. —Pero si yo lo _tomo_…

No había error alguno en el sonido ahogado qué emergió de la garganta de Sherlock.

—…entonces la debilidad es mía —acabó John, tomando un paso hacia atrás y continuando su trayecto. Sherlock no miró detrás esta vez, manteniendo sus ojos hacia delante mientras se sonrojaba hasta su cuello.

—Estarías absuelto de responsabilidad. — John llegó a su punto de partida. —Es un poco como cuando comes más cuando yo he insistido en que lo hicieras que cuando lo hubieras hecho por tu cuenta- lo haces por mí, no por ti.

Se apoyó a la mesa de nuevo. —¿Qué tal voy?

Sherlock no quería encontrar su mirada.

—Dime en qué estás pensando, ahora mismo —demandó John.

El pecho de Sherlock estaba elevándose y bajándose demasiado deprisa y le costó dos intentos empezar su respuesta. —No… — Tragó saliva, y bajó su cabeza. —No te pararé.

John se agarró al borde de la mesa para mantenerse en su lugar. Tenía que pensar sobre esto, era demasiado importante para no hacerlo, pero la necesidad de Sherlock, ahora que la reconocía, martilleaba sin cesar a su autocontrol. Se forzó a concentrase.

—No voy a ser tu secreto, Sherlock. No estoy hablando de declaraciones públicas, pero no me conviertas en algo de lo que te avergüences. — Siguió su pensamiento hasta el final. —O, después de un tiempo, no querrás ni mirarme y eso…

—Imposible.

—¿Qué?

Sherlock miró hacia arriba. —No voy a decirlo de nuevo. — Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando afuera a través de la cortina hacia la calle de debajo.

John le observó unos minutos mientras repasaba en su mente todo lo que había pasado, tanto esta noche como las últimas semanas. Pensó sobre su papel en la vida de Sherlock, el cual mucha gente veía como simplemente darle lo que él quería, pero del que John sabía que había algo más. Sherlock nunca pedía elogios o aprobación, pero le gustaban- y de John, le gustaban mucho. A veces pretendía que le aburrían, pero no lo hacína. Se empapaba en ellos y se revolcaba en ellos.

John consideró la línea entre querer y necesitar y como de lejos podía andar desde esa línea sin perderla de vista. Entonces alcanzó hacia el interruptor de luz y sumergió la habitación en la oscuridad.

—¿Vas a irte a la cama?

—Aún no. — Se movió hacia Sherlock, el cual se mantenía erguido de una manera innatural.

—Siempre las llamábamos 'noches de peligro' —dijo John conversacionalmente, parando un par de pasos detrás de él. —Las noches en las que te quedas atrapado en tu cabeza, cuando estás tenso y necesitas un escape- una distracción. Las noches en las que… te das un capricho.

La cabeza de Sherlock se inclinó muy ligeramente hacia un lado. Una invitación para continuar.

—No sé cómo podría funcionar esto entre nosotros. Claramente no quieres todo lo que conlleva, pero estoy aquí. Estoy disponible, te quiero, y no puedo ser peor para ti que la cocaína. Puedo darte esto si lo necesitas. Puedo ser tu peligro, Sherlock… si eso es lo que quieres.

Sherlock apenas respiraba. Parecía estar esperando a que John se moviera.

—Pero no voy a tomar nada de lo que tú no me des. Mente clara y juicio nítido, ¿te acuerdas? Tienes que elegirlo por ti mismo… — Tomó un último paso hacia delante y paró, su voz bajando.

—…y no voy a tocarte hasta que tú lo hagas.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: <strong>¡Recordad, querer ≠ amar/love! Y poneos el cinturón, porque el siguiente capítulo... *sonríe malévolamente*


	10. El Detective Deconstruído

De Wikipedia:

_"_**Deconstrucción **_consiste en mostrar cómo se ha construido un concepto cualquiera a partir de procesos históricos y acumulaciones metafóricas,_ mostrando que lo claro y evidente dista de serlo_, puesto que los útiles de la conciencia en que lo verdadero en sí ha de darse son históricos, relativos y sometidos a las paradojas de las figuras retóricas de la metáfora y la metonimia."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tienes que elegirlo por ti mismo… y no voy a tocarte hasta que tú lo hagas."<em>

Sherlock miró hacia delante, viendo su boca reflejada crispándose en apruebo. No había ninguna opción fácil. Astuto.

Ambos sabían qué pasaría si las manos de John se estiraran, las manos que invadían los pensamientos de Sherlock, sus sueños… y su cuerpo cada vez que dejaba que sus fantasías le ganaran. No habría 'elección' si las manos de John cuestionaran la pregunta. Ninguna vacilación, ninguna decisión necesaria o incluso posible en este punto.

Tal y como estaba, había estado flaqueando toda la noche- desde que Bárbara Golding había tomado su mano y dicho, 'Debe estar terriblemente orgulloso de él.' Había sido una afirmación que parecía no tener ningún sentido, porque ¿por qué debería Sherlock experimentar orgullo por un aspecto de la personalidad de John de la que no tenía ninguna influencia? Podría sentirse orgulloso de la incrementada movilidad de John, ya que había sido él quien le había curado su cojera psicosomática, o quizás de sus apenas mejoradas habilidades de observación, ya que esto también se debía a su relación; pero John había sido valiente desde antes de que se conocieran. Diablos, John había _nacido_ valiente, era simplemente intrínseco- y por lo tanto completamente ilógico que Sherlock se sintiera 'orgulloso' de su coraje.

Excepto que sí que lo hacía. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ésa había sido la cuestión posada en su mente mientras sus dedos eran sujetados por el gentil agarre de una mujer que claramente vio algo que él había pasado por alto. Orgullo ciertamente indicaba un elemento de propiedad o responsabilidad, ¿verdad? Sherlock no era responsable de la manera que John era, no tuvo ningún papel en su crianza, en su entreno militar, en su formación de su carácter: John simplemente lo _era_.

Y aun así, la mujer estaba en lo cierto… sí que se sentía orgulloso. Eso dejaba propiedad. ¿Era una cosa puramente egoísta? ¿Conectada a su propio ego, porque demostraba que un hombre así quería ser su amigo? Sí, eso era definitivamente parte de ello. Para toda la gente a la que desagradaba, que no le tomaban en serio o por la que era despreciado porque no se molestaba con todas sus insignificantes reglas sociales, podía decirles, '¡Ja! He aquí un hombre que vale diez veces más que vosotros, veinte más que _vosotros_ y cien más que _vosotros_…. y me aprecia.' Nunca lo diría, por supuesto, porque ¿qué le importaban las opiniones de tales marionetas? Pero aún así, era… bueno. Los insultos carecían incluso más de sentido cuando un sincero '¡Asombroso!' los destruía en no más que un surtido de letras al azar.

Mycroft no tenía un John. Un hombre de hielo, Mycroft. Mucho más despiadado que Sherlock pudiera ser. Le importaban muy pocas cosas pero era supremamente controlador sobre aquellas que llegaban a la lista. Sherlock nunca había conseguido emular el distanciamiento de su hermano- siempre hubo algo más… _exuberante _en su naturaleza. La pluma podría ser más poderosa que la espada, pero Sherlock siempre elegiría la espada cada vez. Dejar a Mycroft sentarse en su escritorio, empuñando su inmenso poder… no le había conseguido un John. Podría haber habido burla mental en este punto en las deliberaciones de Sherlock.

Entonces ¿eso era todo? ¿Era esto todo lo que era? Sus ojos se habían movido hacia John mientras recordaba soltar la mano de la Sra. Golding y John había parecido… como si no se esperara nada, como si no pensaba que Sherlock estaría o debería estar orgulloso de él. El primer 'Sí' había estado fuera de su boca antes de que sus pensamientos hubiesen llegado a su final y se dio cuenta, mientras lo decía, de que se sentiría orgulloso igualmente aunque no hubiera nadie presente- estaba orgulloso de John sólo para él mismo.

_Propiedad_, Sherlock consideró. Parecía ser que había una parte en él que sentía como si John fuera de algún modo _suyo_, lo cual era un absurdamente posesivo sentimiento. Era cierto que compartir nunca había sido exactamente su asignatura preferida, pero uno no iba por ahí poseyendo_ gente_, incluso Sherlock sabía eso. John era su amigo. Un amigo íntimo, obviamente. Su mejor amigo, por supuesto. Un amigo al que estaba ahora mismo sexualmente atraído, de acuerdo. Pero…

Fue justo cuando la mano de Albert Golding se extendió hacia él cuando se le ocurrió a Sherlock preguntarse si era un sentimiento mutuo.

John siempre parecía muy molesto sobre las opiniones de la gente; preocupándose sobre la prensa girándose en contra de él incluso antes de que hubiera pasado y no queriendo que el mundo creyera que era un fraude una vez pasó. Sherlock nunca lo había entendido. Había supuesto en ese momento que John estaba preocupado desde una perspectiva personal- preocupado de que él también se lo hubiera creído- pero eso había sido incuestionablemente erróneo. John nunca dudó de él, nunca flaqueó, nunca perdió la fe, ni por un segundo. John simplemente se molestaba porque Sherlock era su…

Sherlock esperó a que la palabra se presentara por sí sola al final de la frase, pero ninguna estaba apareciendo. De hecho, la frase parecía que no requería ninguna palabra más, y la muy listilla simplemente se sacó de la manga un 'yo' final que incluyó a la última palabra. Sherlock contempló la oración final con algo de consternación. ¡No quería _pertenecer_ a nadie! Excepto que él… Sus pensamientos giraron mientras su paisaje mental repentinamente se inclinó, y fue recordado extrañamente de una película que pretendió no gustarle de pequeño, la cual se transformaba de escala de grises a color por la mitad de ella. Empujó la memoria atrás y el mundo se enderezó de nuevo. Más o menos.

¿Era posible que ya _estuvieran_ en una 'relación' y que Sherlock simplemente no se había dado cuenta? No era precisamente su área de especialidad después de todo. Quizás un cambio en su estatus no sería tan radical como creía. Fue cuando le aconsejaban de 'no dejar escapar' a John que le vino en mente la idea de una caza- John no había negado la asunción de Golding de que fueran una pareja, así que no tendría otra opción que seguirle la corriente…

Sherlock había pasado la siguiente parte de la noche con una porción de su cerebro dedicado a estudiar el lenguaje corporal de otras parejas alrededor de ellos y copiando cualquier acción que no le pareciera demasiado nauseabunda. Después de un rato había dejado de mirar a las otras parejas y en cambio miró a John. Después de eso, se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba pensando en ello, simplemente estaba haciéndolo… _haciéndolo _refiriéndose a deslizar su mano en la rodilla de John en ese punto en particular, parecía ser. Ya demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, Sherlock hizo sus acciones más audaces. No había asimilado tanto de los discursos como había querido. Tan pronto como acabaron, se deslizó fuera- si tenía que hacer algo de deducción, probablemente sería más efectivo que lo hiciera solo, sólo esta vez.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, cualquier ridículamente numerada versión de la_ Decisión Uno _que hubiera alcanzado no llegaba a ningún lado. Sabía que la _Decisión Dos_ necesitaba estar basada en un entendimiento más mutuo de lo que estaba- o _no_- pasando entre ellos, pero su plan no había procedido mucho más allá del nivel 'provocar a John y mirar que pasa'. Y ahora John, en uno de sus característicos movimientos de 'puedes ser el hombre más listo que conozco, pero aún puedo sorprenderte', había girado la tortilla ingeniosamente, ofreciéndole la perfecta justificación pero no dejándolo caer en ella.

Sería tan fácil si John simplemente le tocara. Sherlock podía sentirle estar ahí de pie, esperando mientras pensamientos merecedores de horas eran comprimidos en segundos. Un solo roce- podía incluso pretender que era para confortarlo o tranquilizarlo y todo lo que Sherlock tendría que hacer era dejar que pasara…

Pero John era demasiado… Sherlock supuso que la mayoría de gente diría 'honorable', aunque él estaba más inclinado a 'malvado'… para hacer eso. No habría ningún tipo de 'dejar caer' para Sherlock. Tendría que caminar hacia ello con los ojos abiertos.

Empezó a conjurar palabras y dejarlas sobre la ventana delante de él. Las cosas negativas: todas las razones y recordatorios que se había estado gritándose a sí mismo estas tres últimas semanas. Sus ojos recorrieron la lista. Varios de los componentes, de hecho, habían sido quitados por la oferta de John. _Relación_. _Romance_. La aborrecida palabra _Acurrucarse_, el sonido de ella la cual le hizo estremecerse inevitablemente, todas ellas podían ser eliminadas, o… de hecho, eliminarlas podría ser un poco… las tachó en cambio. Entonces volvió y eliminó _Acurrucarse_. No había sitio alguno para esa en una lista perteneciente a un Holmes. Definitivamente no.

¿Qué dejaba eso? Forzó su vista a la lista, casi luchando para leer la siguiente palabra. _Sexo_- en letras extremadamente pequeñas. Dejó pasar que era sabedor que había forzado esa palabra por principios, ya que pertenecía a una decisión formada hace ya mucho. _Pérdida de control_- bueno, no había habido exactamente una extrema abundancia de esa, de todas formas. _Rendición_- pero sólo a John, con quien confiaba completamente. _Cambio_… era mejor que aburrimiento. _Peligro_. Sherlock frunció el ceño. Ciertamente, esa era un 'pro' más que una 'contra', ¿no? La ignoró. _Adicción_… era algo que ya había dominado antes. _Poder_… era cierto que estaría dándole a John mucho poder sobre él; ¿tenía miedo de ser abusado? La respuesta fue un 'No' tan sonoro que casi la tachó completamente.

Siguió leyendo, la lista habiendo llegado hace mucho tiempo al fondo y el panel empezó a avanzar hacia arriba, moviéndose más rápido para poder estar a su altura, las razones convirtiéndose cada vez más débiles y sus justificaciones para ignorarlas aún más inventivas. Era como si estuviera discutiendo consigo mismo, queriendo desesperadamente decir 'Sí', girarse, tener en cuenta los 'pros' que hormigueaban por toda su piel, pero simplemente incapaz de permitirlo.

Las palabras empezaron a emborronarse y Sherlock parpadeó, centrándose otra vez para ver las letras fundiéndose y reformándose en una sola frase al centro del cristal.

'_Puedes tener esto.' _Parecía la letra de John.

Sherlock la miró.

—Te elijo a ti.

Su voz sonó extraña en sus orejas pero las palabras eran claras. Empezó a girarse.

—Espera.

Paró, oyendo a John exhalar pero incapaz de ver su reflejo en la ventana. Sólo habían sus propios ojos y sus labios abiertos, una expresión que podría haber sido encontrada en un diccionario ilustrado al lado de la palabra '_anticipación_'.

La mano de John se asentó en medio de sus omóplatos y Sherlock saltó. Incluso a través de una camisa y una chaqueta de traje, el contacto le hizo saltar. Podía sentir cada dedo de esa mano, reposando en una localización en la que había tocado muchas veces antes, pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía como una marca.

—Relájate —John le dijo.

Sherlock exhaló una medio risa. —Eso no es tan fácil cuando sé lo que vas a hacer.

La mano de John se deslizó hacia arriba, su otra encontrándose con la primera, llegando sobre los hombros de Sherlock para agarrar el cuello de su chaqueta. Empezó a tirar de ella y Sherlock la dejó ir. John se estiró hacia arriba. —No tienes _ni idea_ de lo que voy a hacer.

Sus palabras eran tan deslumbrantes que Sherlock tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Oh, el placer de _no saber_…

La chaqueta ya no estaba. Oyó a John tirarla hacia una silla.

—Hablando de eso, ¿hay algo que _no_ debería hacer?

Una multitud de imágenes parpadearon por la mente de Sherlock como escenas de _'Lo Mejor De: Porno'_. Unas eran más apetecibles que otras pero no vio nada que le haría decir 'No' a John. Sacudió su cabeza, y tembló mientras las manos se asentaban en sus hombros a cada lado de su cuello, su calor ardiendo a través del fino material de su camisa.

—En realidad, encuentro difícil imaginarte decir 'No' cuando estás así —murmuró John. —Nunca has sido uno de límites. — Sus pulgares empezaron a trazar círculos, y Sherlock rodó sus hombros, aclimatándose a la deliberada natura del movimiento. Parecía una obertura… no… antes de eso… como afinar a un 'fa' antes de que el concierto empezara. John le estaba dando la nota y Sherlock la siguió mientras empezaba a viajar por su espina dorsal.

John habló calladamente. —Estoy seguro que es obvio pero_ puedes_ decir 'No' en cualquier momento o a cualquier cosa- o bien '_para eso_' o '_para completamente_'.

El movimiento que Sherlock estaba rastreando llegó a su cintura, pulgares deslizándose de un lado a otro en un patrón de sujeción.

—Dime que entiendes.

—Entiendo. — Su voz estaba haciéndose más extraña. Alcanzó hacia los botones de su camisa.

—Para. — John dio un paso justo detrás de él, sus brazos estirándose alrededor y sus manos presionándose contra las de Sherlock, extendiéndolas contra su pecho. —Ni se te ocurra.

Hubo un pequeño mordisco reprobatorio detrás de su hombro y Sherlock tembló, ajustándose a estar enteramente sujeto por John. Su reflejo mostraba confusión.

—¿No querías que…?

—Oh, quiero —prometió John. —Quiero, y lo _haré_… pero aún no.

Entrelazó sus dedos a través de los de Sherlock y acarició sus manos juntas lentamente bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije en el taxi, cuando estábamos en camino para ver a Wiggins? —preguntó suavemente. —Estaba hablando de lo que constituía un beso.

Sherlock se acordaba perfectamente bien. Recordaba todo lo que John le decía, incluso las cosas ridículas. _Especialmente_ las cosas ridículas. Había sido refrescante tener nuevos datos estas últimas semanas- las antiguas memorias estaban tristemente usadas en exceso después de estar seis meses fuera.

—Dije _'Te quedaste con tu ropa y yo me quedé con las manos fuera de ella'_ —continuó John, haciendo que Sherlock se diera cuenta que había fallado en contestar. —Sé que te acuerdas, porque tu reacción fue inolvidable. — Sus dedos se liberaron y Sherlock dejó que sus manos cayeran sobre sus costados, resistiendo la tentación de alcanzar detrás de él e intentar tirar de John más cerca… totalmente cerca… el tipo _dentro _de cerca.

—Bueno, puedes mantener tu ropa puesta por un rato más, esta vez… — Las manos de John se asentaron en las caderas de Sherlock justo como lo habían hecho la semana anterior- un agarre firme, pero uno perfectamente decente. Era obvio dónde la frase estaba yendo pero Sherlock mantuvo su respiración mientras esperaba el final.

—…pero no voy a quedarme con las manos fuera de ella.

La exhalación de Sherlock fue embarazosamente ruidosa, pero John no comentó sobre ella. Parecía estar siguiendo su propio hilo de pensamiento.

—Tantas veces que me has pedido que cogiera cosas por ti —murmuró. —Cosas las cuales estabas demasiado ocupado o demasiado vago para coger por ti mismo.

Sherlock tuvo una fugaz… _preocupación_- ¿era esa la palabra?- de que estaba a punto de ser castigado de alguna manera, pero pronto fue claro que John tenía algo completamente diferente en mente.

—Incluso coger cosas de tus propios bolsillos —continuó, sus dedos inclinándose hacia dentro. —Aunque no normalmente estos… — Sus manos se deslizaron dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de los bolsillos de Sherlock y no había nada casual en este roce, esto no era decente, para nada.

Sherlock se estremeció, levantando un brazo para agarrar el borde del marco de la ventana.

—La próxima vez, tal vez comprobaré estos primero —sugirió John, con una ligera aspereza en su voz. —Cuando estés en el laboratorio de Barts quizás, observando una reacción crucial a través de tu microscopio y no tengas ninguna mano libre.

Dio medio paso hacia atrás y Sherlock echó de menos la calidez debajo de su espina dorsal. La echó de menos por el entero medio segundo en el que pensó en ella. Entonces los dedos de John rozaron la parte frontal de sus muslos a través de la fina seda del forro de sus bolsillos y la consideración de cualquier otra cosa se hizo enteramente imposible.

—Tendría que ser muy exhaustivo…

Pulgares encontraron la parte baja de sus calzoncillos y empujaron por debajo y Sherlock contuvo su respiración.

—…estar completamente seguro de que lo que fuera que habías exigido no estuviera aquí dentro.

Dedos siguieron, acariciando por encima de las curvas de sus ingles y la respiración desapareció, probablemente para siempre.

—No… no lo harías —consiguió decir con el poco aire que aún tenía y no con tanta seguridad con la que le habría gustado.

John se rió entre dientes detrás de él, sus dedos cubiertos de seda moviéndose sucesivamente, una y otra vez… recorriendo la forma de V que era la pelvis de Sherlock hasta donde su torso acababa y sus piernas empezaban. —No, no lo haría —prometió, sus movimientos pausándose. Entonces bajó su voz. —Pero _podría. _— Sus dedos se desviaron un poco más hacia el centro, los puntas meramente rozando los lados de una erección que había estado produciéndose desde… _años_, y Sherlock pasó de _'Dios, eso es bueno'_ a _'Fóllame ahora' _en menos tiempo del que tardó en darse cuenta de que pronto iba a tener serios problemas con el concepto de 'vertical'.

—Y tu experimento tendría precedencia, naturalmente —John murmuró. —No podrías alejarte, no podrías usar tus manos, no podrías hacer nada para pararme.

Sherlock imaginó una escena en su mente. ¿Estaría de pie, o apoyado en un taburete de laboratorio? De pie, pensó. De la misma forma en la que estaba ahora. Más o menos. Se movió ligeramente, ampliando su estancia para incrementar su estabilidad. Que esto también mejorara el acceso de John hacia… cualquier cosa que a la que quisiera acceder era una feliz coincidencia que no pasó inadvertida.

—Podría hacer lo que me apeteciera —dijo John, metiendo una mano en medio de sus piernas, aún a través de su bolsillo pero por dentro de su ropa interior, y _oh Dios_, esto estaba definitiva y absolutamente cien por cien pasando.

Sherlock gimió y alzó su otro brazo, apoyando más de su peso hacia delante mientras el sedoso material con los dedos de John detrás de él acariciaban partes de su cuerpo las cuales habían estado descuidadas por más de una década y parecían haber paso el tiempo desarrollando terminaciones nerviosas extras, todas las cuales habían sido sintonizadas a la frecuencia que estaba emanando del hombre detrás de él.

—Tal vez te quejarías —sugirió John.

El cuerpo de Sherlock lo dudaba.

—Quizás protestarías… preguntarías que pensaba que estaba haciendo… exigirías que sacara mis manos fuera de tus bolsillos inmediatamente…

Sherlock esperaba que esto se encaminara hacia donde él creía que iba.

—Y lo haría, por supuesto. — John liberó sus manos, y entonces se estiró hacia arriba y mordió ligeramente en perdón a la nuca de Sherlock. —Tal vez habría querido provocarte un rato más, pero al final…

Sherlock comprimió su barriga para dar más espacio a los dedos en la cremallera de sus pantalones.

—…tendría que desnudarte.

Hubo un crujido de ropa mientras Sherlock era repentinamente desnudado de cintura para abajo, John habiendo conseguido dejar caer sus calzoncillos al mismo tiempo. Sherlock se quitó sus zapatos y calcetines con los dedos de sus pies y apartó con una patada todo a un lado. Entonces esperó, aún apoyándose hacia delante con sus dos manos sobre el marco de la ventana, dándose cuenta que se vería bastante normal desde fuera, con su camisa aún puesta y las luces apagadas para que su parte de abajo fuera obscurecida por la cortina de red. Dobló sus brazos y se apoyó en sus codos, posándolos sobre la repisa que recorría el ancho de la ventana. Esperó.

—_No_ te muevas. — John desapareció.

Sherlock no se movió. Bueno… hubo una cierta cantidad de pequeños _espasmos_, pero no podía hacerse responsable sobre ello, había tenido muy poco control sobre esa cosa desde que John le besó por primera vez. Con lo cual Sherlock abdicaba toda responsabilidad por sus regiones bajas y se la cedía a John, que parecía tener un mucho mejor entendimiento sobre lo que estaba pasando ahí abajo de todas formas.

—Hermoso. — La voz de John sonó desde la puerta. —Tu camisa normalmente te mantiene decente, pero esa posición hace maravillas para la vista.

Sherlock debatió si debería bajar los brazos.

—Ni se te ocurra bajar tus brazos. — John había cruzado la habitación con gran rapidez y Sherlock sintió el roce de puntas de dedos a cada lado de sus caderas, justo debajo de su camisa. Piel sobre piel por primera vez, pero no suficiente… no suficiente ni por asomo. Cerró sus labios, presionándolos, para mantener hacia dentro esa observación. Hacerle exigencias a John en este momento parecía ser extremamente desaconsejable.

Los dedos de John empezaron a deslizarse alrededor de su espalda, siguiendo la línea del borde de su camisa primero, pero rápidamente abandonándola a favor de una más acción más comprensible.

Sherlock posó su cabeza en el hueco de su codo y mantuvo un gemido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ahí de pie, prácticamente desnudo en su propio salón, completamente expuesto y vulnerable, su trasero siendo exhaustivamente tocado por su eternamente sorprendente compañero de piso el cual… _ohhh_… Los pensamientos de Sherlock se pararon mientras las manos de John se inclinaban hacia dentro, levantando y separando ahora mientras apretaban y Sherlock mordió su propio brazo e intentó no empujar hacia atrás y más adentro de las manos de John, queriendo balancearse hasta que esos dedos se deslizaran un poco más lejos… especialmente _ese_… ese estaba tan cerca ahora… tan cerca de donde quería sentirlo…

—Piernas separadas.

Sherlock debía haber sido demasiado lento porque las manos de John bajaron hasta sus ingles y empujaron hasta que sus pies tuvieron casi un espacio de medio metro entre ellos y Sherlock intentó recordar que respirar, por muy aburrido que fuera, no era realmente una actividad opcional.

John se movió hasta estar un poco a su lado, su mano derecha deslizándose interesantemente de nuevo arriba casi… _casi_ donde Sherlock quería, mientras su brazo izquierdo se deslizó por debajo de su camisa, y entonces pareció titubear antes de simplemente optar por rodear la cintura de Sherlock.

—¿Estás bien?

Sherlock alzó su cabeza el tiempo suficiente para mirar detrás de él y arriesgar a lanzar una mirada de Nivel Cinco del tipo _'¿a qué esperas?'_

John se rió por lo bajo. —Me lo tomaré como un 'sí'. — Sus dos manos se movieron con repentina decisión, una envolviéndose por la parte de delante y la otra llegando atrás y entonces curvándose en medio de las piernas de Sherlock, y Sherlock hizo un sonido impuro y desesperadamente puso rígidas sus rodillas en un intento de mantenerse en pie.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh… — Hundió sus dientes en su antebrazo para callarse a sí mismo.

Las manos de John eran… asombrosas… increíbles… fantásticas… todas las palabras con las que John había bañado a Sherlock desde que se conocieron, debería devolvérselas con interés… ávido interés… obsesivo, compulsivo, desesperado interés… El discurso interno de Sherlock empezó a desmembrarse y tuvo que liberar su boca simplemente para aspirar algo de aire mientras John continuaba y seguramente algo debía haber cambiado desde la última vez que había experimentado algo por estas líneas, porque nada, nada en el mundo había… _podría_ sentirse… ni remotamente… tan… bien… como… como…

La mano derecha de John se movió un par de centímetros hacia detrás y las rodillas de Sherlock se desplomaron.

John le agarró alrededor de la cintura y se agachó en el suelo con él, sentándose sobre sus talones con Sherlock en su falda, y Sherlock se estaba retorciendo, intentando darse la vuelta, queriendo empujar a John en su espalda y ponerse encima suyo pero John no le dejaba, con un puño agarrando la parte trasera de su camisa y manteniéndole en su lugar, y Sherlock agarró cada lado del cuello de su propia camisa por delante y tiró con todas las fuerzas que sus temblosos músculos le permitían, que era bastante fuerte porque sería difícil encontrar a alguien más motivado en ese momento. El sonido de ropa rompiéndose era sonoro pero Sherlock aún podía escuchar su corazón latir por encima de él mientras tomó la ventaja de la sorpresa y consiguió girarse, deslizándose sobre sus rodillas para estar de cara a cara con John y a su lado, pero entonces hubo una mano agarrando un lado de su cuello y otro en su pelo y entonces John le estaba besando y todo lo demás paró.

_Besando_ a John. Ser besado por John. ¿Cómo había sufrido una semana entera sin esto? ¿Y dos semanas antes de eso? ¿Y toda su vida adulta antes de _eso_? No parecía ser posible. La cabeza de Sherlock daba vueltas, su boca abriéndose inmediatamente, hambrienta, devolviendo el beso. Alzó sus brazos y tiró de John para acercarlo, la tentación de empujarle al suelo volviendo lentamente. Sherlock era más grande, podría…

Sintió la mando de John en el collar de su camisa, empezando a tirar de él hacia abajo y eso era un claro paso en la dirección correcta- quitar su última prenda de ropa y entonces empezar con la de John, ya que sorprendentemente aún seguía demasiado vestido para la situación. Sin romper el beso, Sherlock bajó sus brazos y se deslizó la camisa por sus hombros, dándose cuenta mientras John tiraba de ella que los puños aún seguían abrochados y que sus manos eran demasiado grandes para pasar por ellos. Gruñó impacientemente y trajo su muñeca hacia delante… _intentó_ traer su muñeca hacia delante.

'_Qué demoni…?'_ Se alejó y miró alrededor. John tenía la camisa a medio camino de su espalda y las mangas estaban aprisionando sus brazos por el codo. —Los puños, John —casi espetó en su frustración. —Necesito desabotonar los puños.

—¿Ah, sí?

La cabeza de Sherlock giró de vuelta y John tenía una sonrisa enteramente nueva en su rostro. El corazón de Sherlock pateó tan fuertemente en su pecho que jadeó.

—Creo que te estás olvidando de algo —sugirió John, su mano agarrando el bulto de camisa para que Sherlock estuviera efectivamente inmovilizado.

Por un breve, horrible momento, Sherlock tuvo miedo de estar a punto de correrse. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente e imaginó el jersey de Pascua de Molly, que tenía esponjosos pollitos cosidos en él y era simplemente la cosa más horrenda que había visto en su vida.

—¿A no ser que hayas cambiado de parecer? — La voz de John no sonaba muy preocupada.

Sherlock abrió sus ojos. No: definitivamente no preocupado.

—¿Tal vez no estás disfrutando? —sugirió John, su mano libre acercándose.

Sherlock observó la mano.

—Tal vez no te gusta estar… impotente.

La mano salió fuera de foco justo antes de asentarse en la base de su cuello. Sherlock tragó saliva.

—Si quieres que pare, sólo tiene que decirlo.

Sherlock presionó sus labios y no dijo nada- tan enfáticamente como fuera posible.

—De lo contrario, creo que simplemente seguiré tocándote…

Hubo el más ligero roce de la punta de un dedo sobre su pezón y Sherlock saltó, casi dislocándose el hombro.

—…donde…

El otro pezón, y un contacto mucho más firme. Sherlock se retorció mientras la sensación irradió a través de su pecho.

—…me apetezca.

La mano de John se movió hacia el sur, pero no se envolvió alrededor de él esta vez, simplemente acarició una línea desde la base hasta la punta con un dedo. Sherlock ya no era capaz de mantener su boca cerrada pero no había peligro de un 'para' emergiendo de ella.

La deambulante mano volvió a envolver su mandíbula, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras John se arrodillaba e inclinaba sobre él.

—Eres tan hermoso.

Sherlock miró a su cara.

—Sé que sabes eso, pero no es algo que _yo_ te diría normalmente, así que creo que vale la pena mencionarlo.

La mano de John apartó el pelo de su frente, acariciando los rizos, sus ojos brevemente distantes. Habló casi para sí mismo.

—Te he echado mucho de menos.

Cualquier respuesta que Sherlock pudiera haber intentado decir fue cortada por John agachándose y besándole. Sherlock decidió intentar y contestar de esa manera entonces- había funcionado la primera vez que se habían besado y había aprendido tanto sobre cómo John se había sentido durante su separación.

Se imaginó a su mismo en una sucesión de habitaciones de mala muerte, sus frases sin acabar al mirar arriba y recordar que estaba solo, siempre solo estos días. Recordó la constante sensación de unos ojos sobre su espalda porque los únicos ojos en los que confiaba ya no la vigilaban. Vio de nuevo la habitación en la que había matado a Moran, pero esto fue hace unos días atrás y era Sherlock quién estaba sentando en la caja, fumando un cigarrillo tras otro mientras miraba a John a través de la ventana de 221B e intentaba decirse a sí mismo que la sensación de vacío en su estómago era una combinación de sobredosis de nicotina y mala nutrición.

Besó a John de vuelta y pensó en estar por sí solo.

John se echó hacia atrás bruscamente.

Sherlock parpadeó en sorpresa, intentando aclarar su visión. —¿Qué ocurre? — En serio, su voz se estaba volviendo más rara por minutos.

John estaba mirándose sus dedos, que habían estado acariciando la cara de Sherlock un segundo antes. Sus ojos se movieron hacia los de Sherlock y se abrieron incluso más. —¿Me estás lo preguntando a _mí_?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, deseando que pudieran volver a besarse.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Yo… — Sherlock desvió la mirada pero John trajo su manos para sujetar su cara y la giró hacia él. Sherlock resistió la tentación de quitarse la maltrecha camisa ahora que aún tenía la oportunidad. Vaciló con sus palabras, pero entonces se dijo a sí mismo que parase de ser ridículo. —Yotambiénteheechadodemenos. — Está bien, sí que había sonado un _pelín_ ridículo, pero por lo menos lo había dicho- y sin tener que realizar una peculiar danza en una escena del crimen, o lo que fuera que John había sugerido en ese fatídico viaje en taxi.

Le costó a John un segundo, pero lo pilló. —Quítate esa camisa. — Ya tenía la mitad de sus botones desabotonados y se inclinó sobre su hombro mientras se ponía en pie.

Sherlock observó cómo se quitaba ambas la camisa y una de sus camisetas que obsesivamente vestía debajo por encima de su cabeza.

—Camisa. ¡Ahora! — John ladró y Sherlock respingó, y entonces intentó liberarse mientras era abruptamente encarado, de una manera muy literal, con la evidencia de un extremadamente excitado Capitán John Watson, previamente del Regimiento n.º 5 de Infantería. Sherlock nunca había visto a nadie desvestirse tan rápidamente, o con tal impresionante efecto. La evidencia sólo podía ser descrita como _persuasiva_. Se dio cuenta que su boca estaba colgando abierta y se preguntó si John tomaría ventaja de ese hecho.

John, sin embargo, claramente tenía sus propias ideas en mente. Sherlock justo había conseguido sacar su mano de la última manga, habiendo decidido que no había ninguna razón para preocuparse de esos botones ya que los otros ya habían sido disparados como balas de escopeta a través de la sala, cuando John le empujó abajo. Directo abajo, de hecho, estirado sobre su espalda en el suelo, aunque incluso entonces John lo controló, una mano sujetando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sherlock mientras aterrizaban y su aliento le falló.

Casi inmediatamente fue forzado a revisar su opinión de antes, ya que había supuesto previamente que no había ningún método con el cual la experiencia de besar a John pudiera ser mejorada, siendo ya tan, tan, vasta, enorme, radical, superlativamente mejor que la experiencia de besar a cualquiera que no fuera John. Claramente había teorizado antes de tener toda la información porque ahora era extremadamente aparente que besar a John mientras estaban ambos _desnudos_ añadía una dimensión enteramente nueva, llevando todo de _'¿quién es este hombre y qué me está haciendo?'_ a _'¿quién soy y por qué no estamos follando ya?'_

Recordando que sus brazos estaban ahora libres, Sherlock los puso en uso, intentando traer a John abajo más completamente ya que seguía medio arrodillado en vez de estar estirado, lo cual suponía que ciertas áreas clave no estaban en contacto y Sherlock creía con convicción que el contacto entre dichas áreas acabaría definitivamente siendo clasificado como una 'cosa buena'.

John mordió suavemente su labio inferior, y entonces envolvió un brazo alrededor de su espalda y tiró hacia arriba, lo cual parecía una extraña forma de hacer las cosas pero ciertamente funcionó. Sherlock gimió y presionó más.

John mordió de nuevo. —Piernas.

Sherlock estaba tan acostumbrado a contorsionarse en posiciones raras que apenas había notado el tirón en sus cuádriceps, pero era cierto que sus piernas estaban dobladas debajo de él. Consiguió estirarlas y John se tumbó completamente encima de él. Sherlock dobló sus piernas hacia arriba de nuevo- esta vez alrededor de John. Y _oh_, eso se sentía… mucho mejor que 'bien'. Se movió un poco y John meció sus caderas y Sherlock giró su cabeza hacia el lado, avergonzado en pensar cómo debía verse su cara.

Esto parecía haber sido considerado como una invitación para besar el lado de su cuello. Tal vez _había_ sido una invitación, Sherlock no tenía ni idea, pero llegados a este punto supuso que las opiniones de John en este tema eran generalmente buenas. Se arqueó al contacto, acariciando sus manos en la espalda de John hasta que fue impedido por sus propias piernas, las cuales presionó con más fuerza reflexivamente, sin estar enteramente seguro de si estaba intentando empujarse a sí mismo arriba o intentando tirar de John hacia abajo, pero de cualquier forma estaba funcionando- y no sólo para él, a juzgar de los besos en su cuello, que estaban desarrollando dientes.

John se aupó hacia arriba sobre un codo y deslizó la otra mano por el costado de Sherlock. Todo el trayecto hacia abajo, desde la parte superior derecha hasta el… _su_ trasero y Sherlock curvó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de John y se agarró y… _esperó_.

Nunca su punto fuerte. —¿Vas a follarme?

Obtuvo una caricia de un dedo e inmediatamente imaginó dos. O tres. O esa inquieta lengua la cual debía ver salir por lo menos veinte veces al día. Reprimió ese pensamiento en el acto- no estaba ayudando a su dudoso auto-control. El dedo volvió y gimió; pero no suplicó. Eso era muy importante. No iba a suplicar, no por nadie. Hubo un movimiento circular y Sherlock recordó a John decir después del beso _El Experimento_ que no había _querido_ particularmente que suplicara. Intentó resolver si eso volvía a poner la opción de súplica de vuelta en la mesa, pero era extremadamente difícil concentrarse.

La mano de John se alejó, alcanzando detrás de su propia espalda y desenredado los tobillos de Sherlock. —Piernas abajo —instruyó.

Sherlock consideró sus opciones. John alzó una ceja. Sherlock bajó sus piernas- sin prisa, indicando desagrado. John ignoró la petulancia y movió sus propia piernas afuera, y entonces se sentó y cogió sus pantalones, sacando una bolsita de su bolsillo. Sherlock frunció el ceño- no parecía un condón. Sus ojos fueron de la bolsita, la cual John estaba abriendo, a su cara, la cual mostraba una extremadamente sugestiva sonrisa, y de vuelta a la bolsita, los contenidos de la cual John estaba ahora apretando sobre su mano.

—Pon tus brazos sobre tu cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero ver de esa forma, estirado y vulnerable.

Sherlock le miró, la imagen ya clara en su mente. John se inclinó hacia delante y lamió su pezón.

—Quiero que te tumbes abajo y me dejes hacerte esto. Quiero dártelo y quiero que lo recibas.

Las pupilas de Sherlock debían de ser enormes y se estremeció mientras la lengua de John lamió de nuevo antes de sentarse otra vez.

—¿No vas a…?

—No esta vez, no.

Lentamente, Sherlock alzó sus brazos, estirándose justo como John le quería. Una resbaladiza mano se envolvió alrededor de él y arqueó su espalda mientras empezó a moverse. _Oh Dios_… John era horriblemente bueno en esto, mejor que él, no se parecía en nada a cuando él lo hacía… _Oh, demonios_…

El peso de John se cambió al otro lado mientras tocaba el muslo de Sherlock. —Arriba. — No había nada sin prisa sobre la obediencia de Sherlock esta vez; dobló su pierna y la inclinó hacia fuera, sólo para que no hubiera duda alguna sobre su profundo apruebo por el plan.

Se hizo rápidamente aparente que había habido lubricante de sobras en la bolsita porque el dedo del medio de John estaba justo ahí, dando círculos y entonces lentamente, finalmente empujando hacia dentro y Sherlock gritó del repentino placer de ello- no simplemente la sensación física, aunque eso acompañaría rápidamente viendo la medida en la John iba, pero simplemente el hecho de ello, la sensación de ser estirado e invadido y poseído por alguien en quien confiaba, alguien con quien podía dejarse ir, alguien… _ohhh_… y ese era exactamente el sitio perfecto y Sherlock iba a estar alabando a una deidad no específica de nuevo en un minuto y puso el pie de su pierna doblada sobre el suelo para poder empujarse hacia arriba, y…

—_John_… — ¿Era esa su voz siquiera? Sonaba como si le estuvieran estrangulando.

—_Realmente_ te gusta eso. — Había un satisfecho apruebo en el tono de John y Sherlock forzó sus ojos a abrirse, preguntándose cuándo se habían cerrado.

—Te dije que éramos… —se cortó con un gemido mientras John añadía un segundo dedo —…compatibles —consiguió acabar antes de que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás de nuevo y entonces no hubieron más palabras, se habían ido, escapado de la escena, dejando sólo ruidos que le habrían avergonzado en cualquier otro momento pero los cuales habían por lo menos parado de soltar cualquiera otra de las cosas que no se había admitido ni siquiera a sí mismo y ciertamente no estaba listo para hacerlo. Y la otra mano de John seguía moviéndose y Sherlock tembló y se estremeció y no sabía que hacer consigo mismo o dónde concentrarse o sobre qué pensar o cómo lidiar con tanto… _con tanto_… y duró por alrededor de dos minutos antes de que su cuerpo entero se arqueara hacia arriba, lejos del suelo, y fuera abrumado por un orgasmo que había dejado aquellos que había experimentado previamente parecer no dignos de compartir el mismo nombre.

Le tomó un tiempo considerablemente más largo que dos minutos para recuperarse.

Fue vagamente consciente de John atendiendo a sus propias necesidades e intentó ayudar pero estaba tristemente descoordinado y John le apartó, así que se quedó abajo, grabando ausentemente los sonidos de John para revisarlos después, mientras de dejaba llevar, su mente maravillosamente en blanco y serena.

Cuando volvió en sí, John estaba arrodillado a su lado y limpiándole con una tela mojada.

Sherlock le observó, sin protestar sobre algunos de los movimientos más intímos, simplemente dejándolo hacer.

John le miró a la cara. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente. Se había puesto los pantalones de nuevo, pero seguía sin camisa.

Sherlock afirmó con la cabeza.

—Tengo tu bata. ¿Quieres…?

—Creo que me iré a la cama.

—Vamos, entonces. — John le ofreció una mano y Sherlock la tomó sin protesta, aceptando también el brazo alrededor de su cintura y también la asistencia a meterse en su pijama y en la cama.

—¿Estás… quieres que me quede contigo un rato? — La voz de John sonaba insegura por primera vez desde hace una hora mientras apagaba la luz.

Sherlock frunció el ceño en la oscuridad, confundido por la respuesta que quería dar. Estaba bien, estaba limpio y estaba a punto de dormirse.

—¿Por qué querría que te quedaras?

Sintió una mano acariciando su pelo y su consciencia se desvaneció, y entonces la voz de John sonó calladamente desde la puerta.

—Por ningún motivo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:<strong> Ejem.

Creo que puedo sentir a través de la pantalla vuestras pedregadas e insultos y, francamente, me los merezco. ¿Quién tarda casi medio año en actualizar un fic que ni siquiera es suyo? Eso es, yo. Daría algún tipo de excusa (¡y la hay! ...aunque tal vez no terriblemente convincente), pero me limito a pedir perdón e intentar subir el próximo más deprisa. Porque si no lo subo más deprisa va a salir la temporada 3 antes de que termine esta traducción, lo cual sería estúpido y muy poco responsable por mi parte. Lo siento terriblemente.

Pasando a otro asunto, ¡los capítulos de este fic son 19 finalmente, así que nos queda aún mucho recorrido por hacer! (oh Dios, de acuerdo, un recorrido que se alarga por mi culpa). ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!


End file.
